Yami comes back
by RexRaptor89
Summary: Yami Comes back to Yugi..he is reincarnated! Bronzeshipping Tendershipping Puzzleshipping Kleptoshipping lots of shippings.
1. Chapter 1

5 years had passed since Yugi had departed from Yami..The years to Yugi were hell on earth.

He missed Yami so much, but of course his friends were there to help him through his pain.

"Come on yug! Me Tea and Tristan are waitin' for ya!" Yugi heard his friend Joey's Annoying accent voice yell to him..He learned to get use to it.

-The 4 were walking in the park-

"Pff you kidding me? He wouldent stand a chance!" Tristan said with a smirk.

"Ohh you wanna bet tough guy?!" Joey growled.

"Will you two shut your mouths? People are starting to stare!" Tea snapped.

"Thats cuz her titanic ass is always showin'!" Tristan whispered to Joey. They both held in their

"I'm gonna go get a drink, you guys can wait here are check out some boys" Yugi said with a smirk making Tristan and Joey blush.

While Yugi was drinking his pepsi on the table a kid about 5-6 years with crazy ass hair like

Yugi jumped ontop of him (he looked like kid Atem)  
"GAH" Yugi said not knowing what hit him.

"Yugi!" The kid yelled hugging him.

"Hh..hello...have we met?" Yugi blushed.

"Yugi it's me Yami! I got reincarnated!" The kid said.

"Uhh..." Yugi was dumbfounded.

"Please believe me!" Yami yelled.

"Prove it's you."

"Your favorite candy is Pocky, the first place we kissed was on your couch, you were the one that smacked Tea in the dark when the electricity went out at the sleepover, the first time I got a phone we stayed up texting till 5am that Friday." Yami said.

"...WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Yugi yelled.

I told you! I got reincarnated as an orphan!" Yami yelled.

"Woow- "Sir is that your kid?!" a police officer asked him.

Yami and Yugi both blushed a long silence came.

"HEY is this your kid?!" The police officer asked again

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Yugi asked him.

"Oh just wondering if you were watching him..thought he was another escape orphan"

Yami giggled inside.

"Well I am sorry for the misunderstanding." The officer said walking away.

"Oh really now..Dad?" Yami laughed his ass off.

"Don't make me spankabetch!" Yugi giggled.

They both stood up.

"Looks like your the short one now!" Yugi laughed.

"Oh fuck off..atleast im cuter than yooou!" Yami stuck his tongue out.

"OH THATS BULL-"Yugi whos that?" Tea asked.

"uhhh..." The shorties said.

"Hes my...Cousin." Yugi managed to say.

"Aww hes so cute!" Tea said picking him up.

"Tea why are you hugging a 5 year old?" Tristan asked..Then realized it looked like Yugi.

"Who is this?" Joey asked eyeing the little one.

"This is my Cousin...Max" Yugi said with a blush.

"The lil' squirt looks just like you!" Joey said.

"Yeaaaah" Yugi said picking up Yami.

"His parents just died so now i'm taking care of him." Yugi said afraid they wouldn't buy his lame excuse of an answer.

"Well lets go check out the museum, we wanna get there before it closes. Its already 7pm" Tea said.

Carrying Yami, Yugi realized being a mom sucked.

"I gotta pee." Yami said.

"I'll show you where the bathroom is" Yugi carried him to the bathroom.

After he was done they decided that they all needed to go home and relax.

"Goodnight guys, I'll seeya tomorrow!" Yugi told them.

"Night yug' good luck with your kid!" Joey shot out loud enough for everyone to hear him.

Yugi blushed deeply.

"Since the nubs are gone wanna rent a scary movie?" Yami asked.

"Sure why not, It is Friday!" Yugi said happily.

They decided to rent a movie.

"Yami hurry the hell up its starting!" Yugi yelled at him.

"HEY YOU WANNA TRY WASHING YOUR HANDS WHEN YOUR LIKE 3 FEET TALL!..hah oh wait you of all people WOULD KNOW!" Yami shot at him.

Yugi growled and ran off to attack Yami.

"AHH" Yami screamed as Yugi tickled him to death making him laugh so hard he hiccuped.

"IM GONNA MAKE YOU PEE YOURSELF!" Yugi yelled"

After Yami managed to break free of Yugi's grasp he ran to the couch trying to catch his breath.

"Okay you have had enough lets watch the movie" Yugi said feeling dominant.

"Hey wipe that smirk off your face! We still have a mind link I know what your thinking! I AM STILL DOMINANT!" Yami yelled.

"Dont temp me to tickle you till' you die!" Yugi yelled. With that Yami shut up.

They had started the movie Yami was curled up in a ball flinching every time a gorey part happend..He ended up on Yugi's lap hugging him.

Yami had fallen asleep on top of Yugi.

Yugi picked up Yami and went into his room, laid Yami down in front of him with the covers over both of them and kissed Yami good night, With that they were asleep.

Yugi woke up and looked at his alarm clock..1:00pm.

"Holly crap.." Yugi said waking up Yami.

"Hmm" Yami asked rubbing his eyes.

"Its 1 pm Yami lets get up" Yugi patted Yami.

"But !" Yami said sadly.

"Yami...come on" Yugi said picking up Yami and carrying him into the living room putting on Spongebob.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?" Yami asked him with a funny surprised face.

"Spongebob...just watch it till' I make breakfast." Yugi said.

Then Yami actually looked at the TV then got so amused with the colors and the talking sponge and star fish.

"Yami...Yami...YAMI!" Yugi yelled.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Yami whined.

"BREAKFAST!" Yugi yelled.

"FIIIINE!" Yami ran to the table and sat down.

Yugi gave him Mac N Cheese.

Yami gave him a ? look.

"It's all we got Yami just eat it." Yugi said.

Yami ate it fast then went back to the TV to watch Spongebob more.

-45 mins later-

"YAMI it's time to go to the park!" Yugi yelled at Yami still watching TV..

"GET YOUR TAN LIL BUTT OVER HERE YOU EGYPTIAN INFANT WITH WAY TOO MUCH

EYELINER!" Yugi yelled.

"...Kay" Yami said getting up and running to catch up with Yugi now walking out the door.

Everytime they went in or out of a store people would admire how cute they look together.

"Aww you two are so cute!" A teenager cool commented them.

Picking up Yami, Yugi decided they should go home.

-Once home-

Yami was half asleep about to pass out.

Yugi carried him into his bedroom and layed Yami down to sleep. Walking out of the room he noticed that he was just all together happy to be reunited with his Yami again.

Yugi was watching Next Top Model when he realized he should go check on Yami.

He walked in and smiled seeing Yami sleeping like a bear, sucking on his thumb.

He thought Yami was the cutest thing since cute.

Should I continue? Please review and tell me if I should. This is my second fanfic so tips on how to write better are welcomed ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING:Major Tea bashing!  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Yugi and Yami both woke up to a loud knock on the door.

"YUGI OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

Yugi opened the door to the the most sluttiest mcslutslut he had ever seen in his life...Tea.

"Ohai" Yugi said to the creature.

"Like my outfit?" The monster yelled in a deafening screech of hoe.

"Yeeaahh...sure" Yugi said

"Kay, wanna go to the movies with me Tristan and Joey?" She said.

"Uhh sure, Which one?" Yugi asked.

"Land of the lost" The bag of hoe said.

"Alright I'll go wake up Yami." Yugi said.

Yugi walked into his room to wake up Atem-

"Yami...Yami...YAMI GET UP!" Yugi poked him.

Yami yelped when Yugi woke him up.

"What!" Yami yelled.

"WE'RE GONNA GO SEE A MOVIE WITH THE GANG!" Yugi yelled.

"NOW THEY ARE SCOOBY DOO?" Yami laughed.

"Oh shut up and get dressed." Yugi said.

As Yugi was getting dressed Yami eyed him up and down.

"Need something?" Yugi laughed.

"Your butt" Yami said.

They got dressed and walked out the door with the creature to see Tristan and Joey waiting outside for them.

"Hey Yug.." Joey asked while poking Yugi.

"Yes Joey what is it?" Yugi asked in a bitchy tone pissed off he was poked HARD!

"..How the hell do you manage your hair?..and were you born like that?" Joey asked.

"...Like you manage hair?...And yes I was born with it..I have no idea how." Yugi said.

-In the movie theater-

"I bet the people sitting behind you guys are gonna be all like "FML" (Probably..I know I would)" Tristan smirked.

"Well eff them" Yugi said.

-After the movie-

"That was funny!" Yami said.

"I know, right?" Joey laughed.

"I almost peed myself when he poured dino pee on himself!" Yugi said.

"So what do you want to do now?" Yugi asked.

"Hmm..we could go to the park and just talk" Tea said.

"Sure sounds fun" Joey said.

At the park they ran into Bakura and Ryou making out on a bench.

"Hey look two kitties...wait a minute" Joey said dumbly as always.

They all laughed making Bakura and Ryou noticed them.

"Great the nerd herd" Bakura said.

"Does Yugi have a kid?" Ryou asked.

"Probably." Bakura smirked. -IN THE WORLD MALES CAN GET PREGGO!"- (if only if only..)

"Hey kittens whats up?" Joey yelled to them.

"HEY FUCK OFF PUPPY!" Bakura yelled showing fangs. He has them in the anime anyways.

Tristan made a hissing noise to taunt Bakura..it worked.

"I WILL FUCK YOU UP!" Bakura yelled to them standing up.

"Don't make me bark you up a tree kitty!" Joey laughed.

"..Really guys?" Yugi said pissed off.

Bakura charged at Tristan and Joey.

"Aww the kitty is in denial?" Tristan laughed only to get knocked to the ground.

They tackled for about 30 mins before-

"You guys are all stupid..come on Ya-Max lets go." With that Yugi and Yami walked away.

Once they were home Yami went to go lay on the couch with Yugi and watch TV.

They were watching "Sex Decoy Love Stings" when they heard "MY LIP GLOSS IS POPPIN MY

LIP GLOSS IS COOL ALL THE BOYS KEEP JACKIN THEY CHASE ME AT THE SCHOOL!" "Hello?"

Yugi answerd his cell phone while watching Yami laugh so hard it was hard to breathe.

"...Are you alone?" a cracked voice said.

"No." Yugi said

"I'm going to kill you all" The voice said.

"Can't wait that sounds kinky." Yugi messed back.

"I'm watching you" The voice said evily..if thats a word.

"What am I doing fine sir?" Yugi said flicking off the whole room.

"I seee you!" The voice said.

"So what are you wearing cutie?" Yugi asked laughing.

"Okay you win" The voice said.

"I know I do." Yugi said with a smirk hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Yami asked.

"Some stupid prank caller." Yugi laughed.

MY LIP GLOSS IS POPPIN MY LIP GLOSS IS COOL ALL THE-"Hello?" Yugi said into his cell.

"NEVA GONNA GIVE YOU UP NEVA GONNA LET YOU DOWN NEVA GONNA TURN AROUND AND DESERT YOU!" He heard blasting into the phone.

"...Nice." Yugi said Realizing he had just gotten Rick Roll'd.

Yami yawned hugging Yugi.

"You tired?" Yugi asked.

"Mhm." Yami said sleepily.

Yugi carried Yami to his room to go to sleep.

Yugi put Yami to bed and went to check his email..his background made him jump at least 6 feet in the air.

"AAAAHHHH!" Yugi yelled out hearing Yami laugh.

"DAMNIT YAMI WHY?" Yugi said looking at a Yaoi pic.

"I found it on the internet!" Yami yelled.

"I NOTICED!" Yugi yelled. "Man now it's in my search history!"

"Whatever I'm going back to sleep!" Yami yelled.

"I'm coming." Yugi said getting into bed with Yami.

"Night" Yami said to Yugi "Night" Yugi said back.

Did you like it? xD It is like 4am and i'm really bored! Sorry about my spelling mistakes, if there are any. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter I wrote pretty late :P _The next day_

"So wait we are going to the museum again?" Yami asked with a confused look on his egyptian face.

"Yeah Mrs Slutty slut wants to go there, plus it's a different museum." Yugi said.

"YOU GUYS COME ON!" Joey yelled to them.

"WE ARE COMING!" Yugi yelled.

They heard Joey and Tristan laugh.

Now realizing how what he said sounded wrong he ran out the door with Yami.

-At the museum-

"Yami me and them are going to go look at the fossils..you can go to the gift shop if you want" Yugi told Yami.

"Kay" Yami said going over to the Ancient Egyptian part.

He saw a tall feminine male with long pretty white hair..Pegasus.

Yami forgetting some of his memory from his last life went up to him and asked him what conditoner he used.

"Dove." Pegasus said smiling at Yami.

"Your hair is so pretty! :D" Yami said.

"So is yours! So whats your name little boy?" Pegasus asked.

"Max" Yami said smiling.

"Oh em gee! Mine too!..Well Maxamillion" He said.

"Hehehe cool!" Yami said giggling. 'I hate this guy so much...' Yami stormed in his mind.

"Want to have a tea party?" Pegasus smiled at Yami.

"YEAH!" Yami said happily.

Pegasus and Yami were finishing looking at the Egyptian stuff together when Yugi saw them together.

"Max!" Yugi yelled walking up to them.

"WHAT!" Yami yelled.

"Hi Yugi-boy!" Pegasus said.

"Oh hey! Nice to see you again!" Yugi said smiling at Pegasus. (They are cool with each other now..cuz I said so)

"You never said you had a kid" Pegasus said smiling petting Yami's head.

"Oh no hes not mine..hes my cousin."

"Ohh...that hair runs in the family?" Pegasus asked.

"Damn straight!" Yugi said laughing.

"Would you like to join the tea party?" Pegasus asked.

"Sure. Where is it at?" Yugi asked.

"My house" Pegasus said.

"We should go before the tards find us!" Yami said.

"Agreed!" Yugi and Pegasus both said.

-At Pegasus' mansion-..bigger than Kaiba's! -Gasp-

"Woow its huge!" Yugi gasped.

"I know" Pegasus said with a smirk.

"HAHAHAHHAAHAHAHA!" Yami laughed.

"Oh I get it.." Yugi said.

"Hehe Yugi-boy you are the cutest!" Pegasus laughed at a blushing Yugi.

Pegasus' servants were setting the tea table for the tea party while they were brushing eachother's hair.

"We should put glitter in our hair!" Yami giggled.

"Yeah!" Pegasus said getting some off his table.  
They all put glitter in they're hair giggling like little girls.

"Hehehe this is so fun!" Yugi giggled.

"Oh em gee..." Yami said.

"What?" Pegasus asked putting more glitter in his hair.

"...we should invite more guys!" Yami said.

"YEAH!...But who?" Pegasus asked.

"Dartz, Valon, Alister, Malik, Ryou, Seto, Mokuba, Rex, Weevil and Noah." Yami smiled.

"YES LETS CALL THEM!"! Yugi laughed.

-First call Malik- "Hello?" Malik asked into the phone.

"Yeah, Glitter party at Pegasus' Mansion." Yugi said.

"Ight i'm on my way."

-Second call Valon-

"Ello?" "Yeah Glitter party at Pegasus' Mansion." Yugi said.

"Ight i'll be there. Give Alister a call."

"Will do."

-Third call Alister- "Hellooo?" "Glitter party at Pegasus' Mansion."

"Alright! I'll be there!"

-Fourth call Dartz- "Yes?" Dartz asked. "Glitter party at Pegasus'..Everyones gonna be there."

"Okay i'll come."

-Fifth call Ryou- "Hello?" Ryou asked into the phone. "Glitter party at Pegasus' Mansion."

"Mhm okay I will be there!"

-Sixth call Seto's Cell- "Hello?" "Hey Glitter party at Pegasus'..I suggest you come. Everyone else is coming."

"Alright.." Seto sighed.

-Seventh call Rex- "Yo" "Hey Glitter party at Pegasus' Everyone is coming."

"Ight I'll come"

-Eighth (I think is how you spell that) call Weevil- "Hello?" "Glitter party at Pegasus' house"

"Kay."

-Ninth and last call Noah- "Hmm?" "Glitter party at Pegasus' Mansion."

"Okaay."

-Once everyone was here-

"ALRIGHT! Time to do hair!" Yugi yelled.

"Woo!" They all yelled.

Seto put some burrets and sparklies in his brother's hair.

Rex and weevil put glitter on themselves.

Marik and Malik put glitter on they're bodies while giggling,

Ryou and Bakura brushed eachothers hair.

Valon and Alister Put makeup on and body glitter.

Noah and Dartz decided to do eachothers hair and make-up while giggling.

"Hehe hey Noah" Dartz poked Noah.

"What?" He giggle asked.

"Theres poles!" Dartz said trying not to laugh

"HAH!" Noah giggled

"HEY THERES POLES!" Marik yelled overhearing Dartz.

"WOO!" They all yelled.

"No no those are meant to hold up the walls! Don't break them!" Pegasus snapped.

"Stop ruining everything, we're using them as poles!" Valon snapped.

...This is going to be a fun night... 


	4. Chapter 4

They day after the "Glitter Partay"

"Blehh" Yugi woke up face down.

Remebering that they had brought the party to his hound he face palmed.

Feeling someones hand move on his waist Yugi's heart skipped a beat.

"Ugh this is the worst hangover ever.." Valon said rubbing his head. Soon realiing he had his hand on Yugi's waist and Alister on his chest he 'Anime sweatdropped' Heh woops" He said moving his hand.

Yugi got up and looked around. Dartz and noah were asleep on eachother, Same with pretty much everyone else.

"Bleh!" Alister said as he opened his eyes, Blushing when he realized he was ontop on Valon.

"The fuck did we do last night?" He asked.

"Hell if I know!" Yugi said.

"Shoulden't we remember this? We were just drunk!" Noah said. (by the way Noah is like 15 all of a sudden..so yeah)

"My ass hurts." Alister said.

"Haaah" Valon snorted.

EVeryone was just waking up.

"We should do this more often!" Ryou laughed.

"Damn straight!" Dartz said.

Yugi was just remembering Yami again and went to go look for him.

Yugi found him still sleeping on Yugi's bed. (they all fell asleep in the living room)

Malik stood up but then feel on Marik shortly after trying "HOLY FUCKING FUCK!" Marik yelled.

"Yeah don't do that" Marik said trying not to laugh.

They all tried to get up..Even the PITCHERS failed to.

"OOkay lemme try that again.." Alister said.

Valon and Alister found a way to stand up.

Shortly everybody else did too.

"You guys are fuckin INSANE" Yami laughed.

"Please refresh us we have no idea" Dartz said.

"Its a bit obvious you tards."

"That is true ." Alister said getting elbowed hard by Valon.

Pegasus got up and decided to try out his ejishun lazor beemz on the wall, he wrote out T-W-I-L-I-G-H-T S-U-C-K-S.

"Team Jacob"! Ryou laughed.

"Team STFU!" Yugi yelled.

"OH NO MY GROW THE FUCK UP LAZOR!" Pegasus yelled as the GTFU Lazorz hit Yami.

"Umm ow." Yami yelled confused why the hell we was glowing.

"NOOOO! Damnit!" Pegasus yelled.

"OH WELL I AM SORREH!" Yami snapped.

"No..No my GROW THE FUCK UP lazor hit you..your gonna grow up!" Pegasus said D:

"Oh nice" Yami rolled his eyes laughing.

Yami had to pee so we went into the bathroom.

"What the fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck?" He said confused as he was getting taller.

Once he was done he looks at himself in the mirror.

"HAHA HEY YUGI LOOK!" Yami yelled to him.

"WHAT!" Yugi yelled from the other room.

"JUST GET THE HELL IN HERE! I FOUND A KITTEN!"

"BULL CRAP!" Yugi yelled to him walking in there.

"WHOS THE MIDGET NOU BIZZOTCH!" Yami yelled picking up Yugi.

"HEY PUT MEH DOWN!" He yelled.

----

"Whats going on in there?" Ryou asked.

"Iono." Dartz said.

"I dare you to peek" Malik laughed.

"Its on psycho" Valon smirked.

Marik looked inside the bathroom door at 2 kissing tri colored noobs.

"They kissin!" He whisperd to them turning back..

"GOTCHA!" Yami yelled as Valon turned back.

"Yee!" Valon yelped.

Valon managed to get away and run behind Alister.

"You retard why are you behind me?" Alister snapped.

"YUGI..KISSING..OLDER YUGI!" Valon shiverd.

Yami yelled to Pegasus :"WHY AM I AN ADULT?"

"I HIT YOU WITH MY GROW THE FUCK UP LAZOR!" He yelled back.

"Oh me gawd" He said walking out.

"HEY! YOU AINT MAX YOU THE PHARAOH!" Bakura yelled.

"Dur" Yami made a No fuckin duh face at him.

"xD even with that hair your still a shorty!" Seto laughed.

"Hey cool I can beat the crap out of Kaiba without doing it by card games!"

"BETCH! Its on!"

"You guys are idiots" Yugi /facepalmed.

"Hey wanna go back to my house?" Pegasus asked.

"Sure!"

--At Pegasus' house--

"Attention Teacher! My homework is done!" Kid Kimo (I think is his name I honestly have no friggin idea) said.

"Thats nice." Pegasus hugged him.

"WTF" Yugi yelled.

"Its my GROW THE FUCK UP lazor's work. Pegasus laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you liked it!..I was VERY bored.

Oh and credit goes to Littlekuriboh/CardGamesFTW's Yugioh Abridged for "ATTENTION DUELISTS" =] 


	5. Chapter 5

(At Pegasus' house it was now 9pm and they decided to play truth or dare) Sorry if theres a lot of ValonxAlister..I love them 3 Oh and theres going to be a little bit of World of Warcraft in here..its not to much so no need to hate xD I do not own World of Warcraft or Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Ight Yugi you go" Dartz said.

"Alriiight...Yami truth or dare?"

"..Your going to make me do something gross if I choose dare (I HATE it when people do that)..So I pick truth."

"Okay is it true you read Puzzleshipping and yaoi on the internet?" Yugi giggled.

"Uhh..............yes" Yami said blushing then slightly looked down smiling.

"HAH!" Seto laughed.

"OKay Yami your turn"

"ALRIGHT SETO!" Yami laughed.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Seto growled.

"Is it true you dig Mokuba?" Yami was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Thats none of your...yes." Seto blushed.

"Thats cute ^_~" Dartz said.

"Grr.." Seto..obviously growled.

"Okay random. Malik truth or dare?" Marik asked.

"DARE!" Marik said.

"I dare you to kiss me!" Malik giggled ^_^

Marik leaned up against Malik and french kissed him.

"Dayyumm" Alister said making Valon jelous-blush.

"Okay Valon your turn." Yugi smiled.

"Alright, Alister truth or dare?" Valon poked him.

"Uhh..Truth?" He said...not really knowing what to say.

Valon smirked.."Is it true you..wanna do me?"

"yeah." Alister smiled.

"ALRIGHT! Mokuba your turn" Yugi said.

"Ryou truth or dare?" Mokuba asked.

"DARE!" Ryou said.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Bakura" Mokuba smirked.

"I'll get you back for this. Ryou and Bakura said.

Ryou got ontop Bakura and kissed him.

'BAKURA DON'T TOUCH MAH BUTT!' Ryou growled through the mind link.

'RAWR!' Bakura growled through the mind link..of course.

"Okay, Ryou your turn" Yugi said.

"Hmph i'm gonna get you back Mokuba!"

"Oh haha do your worst Fuckface" Mokuba stuck his tongue out.

"Okay Mokuba. Truth or dare?" He smirked.

"Dare. I ain't scared of what you will do."

"I DARE YOU TO FRENCH KISS SETO!" Mokuba froze.

"Can I take that back?" Mokuba asked.

"NO!" Yugi said.

"Kay" Mokuba blushed.

"KISS HIM!" Yugi pointed at Kaiba.

"Ehh.." Mokuba blushed deeper as he got ontop Seto and kissed him.

Noah stuck turned back and stuck his tongue out so no one could see making Dartz elbow him.

Yami said through theyre mind link 'I bet his pants are getting tight' He smirked

'Yami...shut up :[' Yugi rolled his eyes.

'Oh come on Yugi have some humor' Yami mind-poked him. (lolz)

'Yami...don't you have someone else to annoy?'

'...Nope' Yami mind-laughed.

"Yugi stop flirting with Yami through the mind link and says who goes first!" Bakura yelled at him.

"BULLCRAP I WAS NOT!...Okay Dartz you go" Yugi sighed.

"Okkay Noah truth or dare?" Dartz poked him.

"Truth....Not something stupid though." Noah smiled.

"Hmm........Is it true you still want to stab Seto in the face and throw his guts at your enemies?" Dartz asked.

Seto looked shocked bkushing. "Whaaaat" Seto said confuzzled. (I love that word!)

"No. I think I'm a bit over him being an idiot" Noah said calmly.

"You little fucker you wanted to kill me!" Seto yelled.

"YEAH I DID..YOUR A FUCKIN IDIOT..YOU DON'T WANT ME TO NAME EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE!" Noah yelled back.

"Calm the hell down you two!" Dartz yelled putting his hand over Noah's mouth and flicking of Seto.

"20$ on Noah!" Bakura yelled.

"5$ on Kaiba!" Marik yelled!"

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" Everyone yelled.

Noah growled at Seto and turned away.

"Don't turn your back on me Noah!" Seto yelled at him.

'Liiiooonn kiiinnng' Ryou said through Bakrua and his mind link.

"I'LL OWN YOUR ASS LIKE I OWN HORDE!"! Noah yelled.

"FOR THE ALLIANCE!" Yami yelled.

"YEAAH!" Valon yelled.

".....What?" Seto asked completly lost.

"World of Warcraft you n00bi" Mokuba giggled.

"Mokuba what the hell is World of Warcraft and why did he say he owns horde?" Seto looked confused.

"...Wow...My brother, the biggest computer whore has no idea what WoW is...wow." Mokuba sighed.

"Seto I will tell you..Its a huge online game where you can kill creatures kill other players which is called PVP and you can ride exotic mountsl ike rhinos and fire gryphons and dragons and crap you get to kill huge bosses in raids of up to 40 nerds. Its very fun." Bakura said.

"Don't get him addicted we don't want another horde" Yami said.

"Horde fuck your shit up! You don't deserve worgen!" Bakura yelled.

"OH QQ MORE YOU DON'T GET WORGEN GROW THE FUCK UP!..BTW LRN2WIN BG!" Yami yelled.

"GUYS...SHUT THE HELL UP YOU NERDS!" Yugi yelled.

"But I wanna see Noah and Seto fight" Rex frowned.

"Seto can make a WoW account and they can duel or pvc or whatever" Yugi said.

"...Its pvp..." Yami said.

"Whatever!" Yugi yelled.

"Wanna go watch movies on my huge TV?" Seto asked trying to change the subject.

"Depends on what kind of movies" Yugi said.

"Scary..funny..Whatever everyone agrees on" He said.

"Okay. Come on everyone" Seto said.

-------------------------------------------I do not own World of Warcraft or Yu-Gi-Oh----------------------------------------

And so they go on to watch some really really really funny movies on his TV..I will make another chapter if I get 9 reviews..wanna make sure people are still somewhat intrested. Oh and everyone who thinks this story is funny you should read my sisters! Its called "How a tea party can land you in prison". Its about Yami having EJIPSHUN LAZORZ and Weevil getting pregnant and Billy mayes and Dark Magician gives Yugi an abortion..its very funny!


	6. Chapter 6

--On the way to Seto's house.-- .......This chapter is beyond stupid. I do not own South Park...

"Hey Valon" Yami poked him.

"Aye?" He asked.

"Your a faggot." Yami grinned.

"WE ALL ARE DUMBASS!" Valon yelled.

"Not that kind of faggot" Yugi said looking away.

"Then what *kind* of faggot you talking about?" Alister asked looking confused.

"The king that ride motorcycles!" Yami growled.

"Yeah guys how did you not know?" Yugi laughed.

"I'm so lost...Faggot means gay guy not motorcycle rider!" Valon said.

"According to south park it applies to harley riders/motorcycle riders" Yugi said.

"Thats bullcrap...nothing wrong with harley riders!" Alister said.

"Phh Yuseis a bit of a fag in 2 ways himself." Yugi said smirking with Yami.

"Who the fuck is Yusei?" Valon asked.

'Oh fuck aibou I forgot he never met Yusei from in the future' Yami anime-sweatdropped.

'Oh....woooooooops!' Yugi in the mind link.

"Sooo?" Alister said.

"Some guy" Yugi said.

"I bet he screwed him!" Valon laughed.

"DID NOT!" Yugi yelled.

"You better not have or ill go kill that pikachu-chazz hybrid!" Yami said.

"I thought he was with Jack." Yugi said.

"Really? I thought Crow" Yami said.

"I'm not sure" Yugi said...then realizing Valon and Alister looked at them like they were idiots.

"...heh" Yugi said blushing.

Noah turned back from the seat ahead of them and said "Hey Yami wheres your girlfriend?" Noah asked knowing he HATES Tea.

"Grrrrrr..." Yami obviously growled.

---In the very back seat---

"Ryyooouuu!" Bakura poked him.

"Ryooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Bakura poked him.

"RYOU!" Bakura pulled Ryou's hair.

"WHAT!" Ryou yelled.

"Stop listening to your ipod and kiss me!" Bakura growled.

"Mmmm" Bakura said and Ryou tongue kissed him.

'Just dance, gonna be okay just dance!' Ryou sang to himself in his head.

Breaking away from air Bakura said "Ryou I can hear you.."

"Heeh that song rules!." Ryou smiled.

---Back at one of the front seats---

"Hey Noah...why don't you tell ME about that time you and Mokuba hit it off eh?" Yami smart ass-smirked.

"Yami shut up..." Noah growled.

"Your lucky Kaiba didin't see you guys." Yami said.

"Didin't see who?" Seto asked.

"Uhhhhh..." Yami said blushing.

"Weeelll?" Seto said.

"Ryou and Bakura and making out in the back seat..thats what!" Alister said.

"No suprise." Seto said going back to writing. (Roland is driving)

Mokuba turned back and said: "You guys should kill Jaden while hes still young." Mokuba said.

"Who?" Kaiba asked.

"Just some kid!" Mokuba said.

"Yeah..if you find out where he lives _" Yami said.

"Jadens cute!" Yugi said.

".....Yugi I never knew you liked cat-guys so much" Yami said.

"Kinky" Seto smirked.

"Asshole." Yugi sighed.

"Oh come on kitty lover I love you!" Yami said huging Yugi.

---In them middle seat spaces---

"Hey pyscho?" Malik asked looking at the floor.

"Yes sexy?" Marik asked.

"When we get home what are we gonna do? We just gonna be bored?" Malik asked.

"Its a suprise" Marik smirked. :D

"Oh wow i'm going to hell" -.-

"Me too hun, live life evily of sin while your still alive!" Marik said hugging Malik.

---At Seto's house---

'Halloween 2' (That movie is grossssss)

"Oh fuckedy fuck fuck I hate scary movies! D: Yugi said hugging Yami.

"Dont worry i'll protect you!" Yami said hugging Yugi back.

"HAHA YES GORE GORE!" Marik said happily.

"Ew" Ryou said.

"HAH COOL!" Bakura said.

"So...is that kid a boy or a girl?" Noah asked.

"I asked the same thing about you!" Seto said knocking up the back on Noahs head making Noah jump on him.

"Rah!" Seto yelled trying to pin down Noah...Everyone else watching them in amusement.

"Asshole!" Seto yelled and Seto pinned him down.

"HEY NO KNEEING IN THE CROTCH!" Noah yelled.

"Give up!" Seto yelled.

"NO WAY!" Noah yelled trying to knee Seto in the stomach...everyone still looking at them like amused kittens.

"....Should we break em up?" Valon asked silently.

"No..no lets let them continue." Marik said.

"I'M GONNA FUCKIN KILL YOU!" Noah yelled.

"You do tha shorty!" Seto said smirking.

Noah jumped up and pinned Seto.

"Pwnage!" Yami said.

"Go Noah!" Ryou said.

"Go Kaiba!" Yugi said.

"AH!" Seto said and Noah kneed him hard in the crotch.

"FUCK YOU!" Seto yelled as he punched Noah in the stomach.

"Okay I yeild..i'm tired" Noah said panting standing up.

"Hah you just didin't want to lose!" Seto said also panting.

"We will settle this later." Noah said.

"Ryou will you stop sing 'Single Ladies'? Bakura snapped.

"Hes not singing" Yami said.

"In his mind he is" Bakura said.

"If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it!" Yugi laughed.

"Oh Oh Oh!" Ryou said.

"If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it!" Yugi said again.

"Don't be mad once you see that he want it!" Ryou said.

"I got gloss on my lips a man on my hips got me tighter, acting up drink in my cup!" Ryou and Yugi said.

"Hoe." Yami laughed.

"All the single ladies!"

"Now putcha hands up!"

"Oh Oh Oh!": Ryou played on his ipod on speaker.

"We are such lil sluts!" Ryou said hugging Yugi.

"Sluttiest of them all baybay!" Yugi said hugging back.

"Go dance!" Seto laughed.

"Seriously?" O_O Yugi asked.

"Damn straight, If you here might as well be our sluts you two!" Yami said.

"Lap dances?" Yugi asked.

"Sure..all of the catchers!" Yami stuck his tongue out laughing.

"Wait...so all..of us dance exept the guys who are the ones banging?" Noah asked.

"Thats what catcher means... xD" Yami said

--10 PM everyone was high and drunk listening to blasting music-- ...Weird right? coulden't thing of anything else!

"Ahh!" Seto yelled.

"I highly beleive you guys are stoned out of your minds.." Yugi and Ryou said.

"Get over here and dance for me!" Yami said.

"Kay" Yugi said giving Yami a lap dance.

They heard sirens.

"OH FUCK!" Everyone yelled.

They saw red and blue flashing lights outside the house and loud sirens.

"OH FUCK OF FUCK OF FUCKING SHIT FUCK!" Marik yelled running into people.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter may be odd but..hell its all fuckin weird! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh ...if i did it would be...idk Ya-oi-oh or something lol --------------------------------------------------------------

"THEY AINT GONNA GET ME!" Bakura yelled running in circles like an insane person. (Which he totally is)

"OH FUCK! ITS THE PO-PO!" Malik yelled half laughing.

"GET OUT THE BACK DOOR!" Dartz yelled.

*Oh great I bet they want to run to my house* Yugi thought to himself.

"RUN TO YUGI'S HOUSE!" Mariks yelled.

"AHH FUCK GO GO GO!" Bakura said as he picked up Ryou, swinging him over his back.

And so they ran out the back door and were running in the streets--

"Bakura put me down!" Ryou said.

"No Kitty!" Bakura panted running with the others.

"Ohh crap!" Marik said.

"Hey Yami how the hell do you run with that hair?" Seto asked panting.

"Ohhohoho well it seems i'm going faster than you rich-boy!" Yami said getting ahead of Seto.

The door slammed open as they all ran inside panting then shutting the door and locking it.

"Oh thank raptor jesus.." Noah said panting.

"Word" Yugi said.

"See the police?" Seto asked Yugi, looking out the window.

"No, but I can still hear them from your house" Yugi said.

"God you guys are still high out of your minds" Ryou said.

"Got any more?" Bakura asked.

"Yeaah" Yami said.

"WHAT!" Yugi yelled.

"Aibou..I can have drugs if I want." Yami said.

"BS!" Yugi yelled elbowing Yami's ribs hard.

"Haah your girlfriends mad" Marik giggled.

"Haah...girlfriend" Bakura said just now getting it...Ditz.

"No potz for joo" Yami said flicking Bakura and Marik's foreheads.

"WHAT!" They both yelled.

"Hey hey we don't want the damn police at my house!" Yugi yelled.

"They won't come this time, we won't blast music!" Yami said smiling. (Still high)

"Haha...come." Marik said giggling.

"Sicko." Malik said hitting Marik's back.

"PHH SICKO? YOU DO IT TOO!" Marik yelled.

"Hes got a point." Dartz said.

"Guys shut up we don't wanna get the POLICE HERE! IF THEY DO YOU GUYS WILL GO TO JAIL!" Yugi yelled trying to get it through theyre brains.

"YEEEEH! JAIL!" Ryou yelled clinging to Bakura like a scared cat.

"Whatevz, can I have my drugs now?" Bakura growled.

"Noope! Gotta beg." Yami said smirking,

"HELL NO!" Bakrua hissed.

"BEG! Say "Please Yami?" DO IT!" Yami said.

"Ugh..........Please....can..I...have...some..........." Bakura said blushing.

"Yes" Yami said handing Bakura some.

"Your turn!" Yami said poking Marik.

"Grr....come on...." Marik said.

"Yeah Marik, Beg." Malik said smiling in amusement.

"...please......can...IHAVESOME!" Marik yelled.

"Whats that? Slower please." Yami said.

"can...I...have...some............please.." Marik growled.

"Yep!" Here" Yami said.

"Good job..he never does that to me" Malik said smiling.

"Gotta tease em'" Yami smiled.

"God i'm surrounded by idiots.." Yugi said face-palming.

"I second that" Ryou said.

"I gotta piss. Wheres you bathroom?" Seto asked.

"Top floor on the right" Yugi said.

"Hey Yugi..I got a question." Valon asked.

"Yeah?"

"Heh....do you brush your hair?..or is it just...ya know...spikey like that on its own..or what." Valon asked.

"Havent we had this conversation before?" Yugi asked.

"No...wait maybe...what?"

"Ugh.." Yugi said.

"Heh hey Yugi you got a like...15 ft long spider in your bathroom" Seto said elbowing Yugi.

"Is that a sick joke or are you serious? Said Yugi looking pissed.

"No i'm serious." Seto said giving the *I'm dead serious* look.

"I'll go look." Marik said.

--In the bathroom--

"OH MAH GAWD!" Marik screamed.

--in the living room--

They all heard a scream.

"I take it its going well" Seto smiled.

"Yuh" Yugi said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marik screamed running down the stairs.

"Retard"

"THERES A FUCKIN HUGE SPIDER IN THERE!" Marik yelled.

"Would be actually be scared if he wasint high?" Yugi asked.

"No. He'd be playing with it" Malik said.

"Hai thar sexeh" Yami said holding onto Yugi's hips.

"Yami get off -.-" Yugi sighed.

--after 3 hours of being high/drunk and making stupid jokes--

"WANNA MAKE OUT?" Malik asked.

"SHUR" Marik slurred.

Malik got ontop of Marik and put his hand down his pants.

"You and me baby aint nothin but mammals so lets do it like they do on the discovery channel!" Marik said.

"HEY EVERYONE! DARE ME TO THROW YUGI IN THE POOL?" Yami yelled. (YUH YUGI HAS A POOL NOW!)

"YEEH! No Yami!" Yugi yelled.

"YEAH! THROW HIM IN!" They yelled.

"OH FUCK!" Yugi yelled as he got thrown in the 14 ft pool.

"HAH!" Yami laughed.

"You look like a wet kitten!" Bakura snorted.

And just then Yami pushed Bakura in the pool with a hard shove. "DON'T TALK BACK...MY AIBOU!" Yami slurred.

"HAH whos the wet kitten now Bakura?" Yugi smirked.

"YOU LIL BITCH!" Bakura yelled as he jumped on Yugi as they water battled.

"Oh harder!" Yugi joked.

"RAHH!" He yelled as he jumped on Yugi.

Marik then pushed Malik in.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Malik said.

Yugi and Bakura now stopped fighting.

"PUSH PEOPLE IN!" Yugi said giggly.

Yami pushed Marik,then Rex and Weevil.

"HAH Yami pwned!" Yami said feeling...Right.

"YEEH!" Yami yelled as Dartz pushed him off.

"Fag." Dartz snorted.

"Grrrrr" Yami...growled.

Just then Alister and Valon pushed Dartz in making them all fall in.

"Haha!" They laughed.

"Who wants to play a game?" :D! Yami said.

Yeah its 2:01am here. xD I'm bored and I promise the next chapter will most likely be better!


	8. Chapter 8

This one is not my best..but oh the fak well Dx JK hope you like it! I do not own the song Replay by Iyaz.. And I do NOT Own World Of Warcraft...I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I want to though..they would all be having gay smex. /perverted.  
-

"Okay, What game should we play?" Alister asked.

"Let Raptor Jesus decide" Yami said.

"Who? Me?" Rex asked.

"Yuh" Yugi poked him.

Yugi felt a vibrate in his pocket. (And no not that you dirty gals!)

"WTF?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi you horny or something?" Bakura smirked.

"OH FUCK, MY PHONE!" Yugi yelled pulling out his phone.

"I'm not gonna fuck your phone!" Marik slurred.

'Hey sxy watch u up to?' Yugi read his texts.

"Whos this from?" Yugi looked confuzzled.

'Joey'

"Oh jeez" Yugi said face-palming.

"Whos your boyfriend?" Bakura asked getting out of the pool to sit.

"Yami." Yami said smiling.

"No stupid I mean the one texting Yugi" Bakura said.

"Wait wah?" Yami asked.

"Its Joey." Yugi sighed.

"HAH!" Bakura laughed falling back in.

"Hes probably drunk" Ryou said.

"Yeah probably." Yugi said.

"I never knew Yugi dated dogs!" Seto giggled.

"HEY HEY ATLEAST I'M NOT THE ONE WHOS INVOLVED WITH PUPPYSHIPPING!" Yugi yelled and with that Seto shut up.

"...I can't beleive it..a fajillion fanfics said I fucked joey." Seto murmured.

"Backfired." Mokuba giggled.

"Sheeeeeut up!" Seto elbowed Mokuba.

YEEH!" Yugi yelled as he felt something pinch his leg (Oh mah gawd there was this boy on my swimteam I coulda swore did that to me)

"That was my hair xP" Yami laughed coming up.

"Id beleive that" Marik laughed.

"your the one to talk.." Yami stuck his tongue out.

"HEY..HEY..Atleast my hair is one color..yours is 3" Marik said.

"Whatever" Yami splashed him.

"Grr!" Yugi growled as someone picked him up.

"DAMNIT WHY AM I SOO EASY TO OVER POWER!" Yugi growled.

"Cuz your a shorty" Seto laughed holding Yugi.

"Coming from a tall asian guy..." Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Jelous much?" Seto smirked letting him go.

"Your lucky I wasint tall..I would kick your ass big time." Yugi growled.

"Uhuh" Seto laughed.

"AAAAAAAANYWAYS!" Rex said loudly to get there attention.

"Marce pollo!" (Idk how to spell that) Bakura said.

"Durr"

"Ight whos it?" Yami asked.

123 NOT IT!" Everyone said...Marik was the last.

"Damnit..." He growled.

"Ugh...marco.." He growled.

"POLLO!" Yugi said.

"I heard where you are!" Marik laughed going toawrds Yugi.

"Oh shait" Yugi said getting on Yami's back. (Thats what I always do sometimes, go on someones back)

"SOB" Yami said as Marik tagged him.

"AH!" Ryou yelled being drug down to the bottom of the pool by Bakura.

'Gotcha!' Bakura yelled threw theyre mind-link.

'Let me go you ass!' Ryou yelled back.

'Finnee' Bakura said letting him go.

"You know, You too should go to a pool during the day. You would get a tan" Dartz said.

"Hell naw!" Bakura yelled.

"Wanna listen to music?" Yugi asked.

"I thought you said we couldent" Ryou frowned.

"Not LOUD music." Yugi smiled.

"Then yeah!" Marik and Dartz said.

"Jinx" Mariks said.

"Betch pleaassee" Dartz flicked him off.

Yugi turned on the song "Replay" By Iyaz.

"wow I love this song" Malik smiled.

'This song makes me think of you' Marik blushed.

'Aww thats sweet baby' Malik said through the mind link.

"Nanana everyday!" They laughed.

'You look hella sexy' Marik said through the mind link.

'So do you' Malik smirked.

'Mmm can I do stuff to you?' Marik asked.

'Oh yeah baby..' Malik smiled as they looked at eachother with sex-smirks.

"What the hell you guys saying through that mind link!" Yami said making them snap out of it.

"Nothing!" They both said.

"Uhuh" Yami smirked.

"No i'm serious!" Malik said blushing.

"Bull crap." Yugi laughed.

"Holly crap guys its 3am" Ryou said.

"Sooo?" Noah said.

"Its late." Ryou said.

"Yuh...what of it?" Noah said.

"SHUT UP COMPUTER BOY!" Ryou yelled..like this _!

"Computer boy could fuck your shit up." Dartz said with the "im so srs" look.

"Me and Noah are BFF JILLZ" Yami said hugging him.

"Our characters cyberd!" Noah whisper-laughed.

"What the hell does Cyber mean?" Marik asked.

"Oh gawd your stupid. Yugi said /facepalming.

"Its where your internet characters have pixel smex" Ryou laughed.

"Tigerfang is also my BFF JILL" Noah said smiling.

"WHO IS THIS SLUT?" Yami yelled in a rage of jelousy.

"SHES MY FRIEND-HUNTARD!" (Shes my character on World of Warcraft on Tichondrius/horde...I HATE HORDE!..Just putting this out there so if you have any ideas or want me to start working on this NOWW! You can message me.

"YOU JUST LIKE HER CUZ SHE HAS BOOBIES!" Yami fake cried.

"I dislike boobies." Noah said.

"I can't beleive I got my best coat wet beacause of you guys." Seto growled.

"Hey my fuckin leather pants are wet too!" Yami growled.

"And my hair!" Yugi made a sad-panda face. =[

"Ohh calm down Kaiba, it makes your butt look sexy!" Noah made a "sarcastic" face at him.

"Piss off Noah" He growled.

"Yeah..if anyones ass here is hot, its mine!" Yugi giggled.

"Damn straight Aibou" Yami said feeling Yugi's butt.

"I like my butt" Malik said.

"Me too" Marik said smirking.

"My butts big =[" Mokuba said.

"No its not!" They all said.

"God we are SUCH girls" Seto said sighing.

"Lighten up rich-bitch" Marik smiled.

"Hah..rich bitch, good one" Mokuba giggled.

"Your a rich bitch too!" Marik giggled too.

"I know" Mokuba smiled.

"I have a question to Yami" Bakura asked.

"Yuh?" Yami asked.

"Uhh...if there egyptian...and from japan too...are we Egyptonese?" He asked.

"Yes..yes I think so" Yami said.

"I'm egyptonese!" Malik giggled.

"Hehe me too!" Marik smiled.

'We are some hot egyptonese guys' Marik said.

'Damn straight babe!' Malik smiled.

Marik started to kiss Malik when he got splashed.

"WHO DID THAT!" Marik yelled.

Everyone was silent.

Then Marik saw Yami trying very very hardly not to laugh so hard he coughs up his organs.

"IT WAS YOU!" Marik yelled jumping on Yami.

At the bottom of the pool they fought.

"I wonder how thats going.." Yugi said looking down..but not underwater.

"I thinks its going nicely." Mokuba said.

"RAHH!" They both jumped up for oxygen.

"Was that fun?" Seto asked.

"Oh sure..almost drowning is fuckin awesome" Marik coughed.

"Mmm yeah it is" Seto smiled.

"One dead puppy" Malik rolled his eyes.

"What?" Seto asked.

"Whenever Seto smiles a puppy dies" Malik said.

"HAHAHAHA!" He laughhed smiling making sure every single puppy in the world was dead.

"NOOO NOT MR CHOCO!" Bakura cried.

"What a pussy" Yami said.

"I bet he has one" Marik said.

'Yeaahh' Yugi was thinking.

'WTF Yugi?' Yami said going into his thoughts.

"WTF YAMI!" Yugi said outloud..gaining everyones attention.

"HE WAS READING MY THOUGHTS! DX" Yugi yelled.

"Thats hella annoying when THEY do that' Malik said knocking up the back of Mariks head.

"What the hell..god yamis and hikaris are so annoying" Seto said.

"Your tellin me" Valon said.

"Your just jelous you don't have hot sexy fuck toys!" Bakura yelled...causing Ryou to give him the "Fuck you" look.

"Uhh..I...I mean best friends" He said.

"Hey Mokuba, Is it fun being rich?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah! I can do pretty much whatever the hell I want." Mokuba stuck his tongue out causing Seto to bite it.

"Pwned" He said muffled.

"Hey look, tabloidshipping!" Yami giggled.

"Dude have you read those fanfics?" Mokuba asked pushing Seto back.

"Damn straight, They badass!" Yami said.

"Bleh" Seto sighed.

"Your so emo Seto" Bakura said.

"Coming from you...wow"

"Hey..hey i'm over my emo..ness" Bakura growled.

"Show me your arms whitey" Seto smirked.

"...NO!" Bakura blushed.

'Aayyy sexy!' Marik said in the mind link.

'Yeah?'

'This water is cold...mind if I hug you?'

'Course you can babe' Malik giggled as Marik came up behind him, hugging him.

Malik rubbed his butt up against Marik making him growl.

'yeaah'

"Guys will you sto-..Yugi was shocked when his gaze went up to the gate...oh god..IT WAS THE SLUT-WHORE-BITCH..TEA!

"Yugi?" Yami asked poking him.

"I gotta go..get something.." Yugi said getting out of the pool and going inside.

'YAMI!'!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Oh and there is SOME yaoi in here..it is not detailed its funny-yaoi. But be warned.

Seconds later Yami saw the same thing.

"Come on you silly ninnies lets go inside" Yami sighed.

"What did he just call me?" Seto said.

Rex and Weevil lol'd.

-Once all inside-

"Wanna play Twister?" Yami asked.

"YEAH!" Malik smiled.

"Okays, Whos gonna spin?"

"I will" Weevil said.

"Alright everyone get on"

(Xuse me i'm a little rusty on the directions..so they playing it my way!..Oh and also this is a huge matt)

"Marik left hand blue"

"Booorrinng" Marik smirked.

"Rex right hand yellow"

"Yugi left foot green"

"Yami left foot blue"

"Valon right hand red"

"Dartz left foot yellow"

"Noah right hand green"

"Yami right foot yellow"

"Ugh Yami get your butt outta my face!" Yugi growled causing Yami to move his butt more.  
..."Damnit"

"Alister right hand blue"

"Marik right foot green"

"Ow" Marik whined.

"Oh shut up" Malik laughed

"Malik right hand blue"

"Dartz right foot green"

-45 more mins into this-

"Damnit Marik move your leg that hurts!" Yami growled.

"Hell no I aint losing!" Marik snapped.

All of them complaining.

"Seto right hand blue

"Fuck!" Seto whined.

"Hah!" Rex smirked.

"If you had boobs this would REALLY suck" Yugi whined.

"You like my man boobies..admit it" Bakura giggled.

"GET YOUR MOOBS OFFA MEH!" Yugi growled.

"OH come on its just a chest shut up" Bakura laughed

"No you!" Yugi snapped.

"Yugi right foot green"

Marik stuck his tongue out at Yugi.

"Ew Ew Don't lick me"

"Hahaha!" Marik smiled as he licked Yugi's neck.

"EWW!"

"Marik lick my boyfriend again and I will cut your tongue" Yami growled.

"Oooo someones mad" Marik smirked.

"Yami turn over and right hand yellow"

"Oh god" Yugi sighed as Yami leaned over him.

"Hah!" Ryou laughed.

"This is unpleasent" Yugi said.

Yami rolled his hips.

"HEY STOP IT OR I WILL KILL YOU"

"Hahahah!" Yami laughed his ass off.

"Dont laugh too hard or you will lose!" Yugi smirked.

"Valon left hand red"

"Ugh this sucks" Valon said with Ryou under him.

"Your tellin me" Ryou giggled.

"Seto I swear if you lean on me I will kill you" Alister growled.

"Oh like THIS?" Seto smirked as he leaned down on Alister almost making him lose his balance.

"Bakura left foot green"

"Ow"

"Sucks to be you" Mokuba laughed.

"Shut it or I will rape you" Bakura growled.

"YEAH I would like to see you try..If you did Ryou would remove your dick" Mokuba giggled.

"Damn straight" Ryou said.

"Dartz left food blue"

"Damn.." Dartz growled.

"Noah right foot red"

"O_O" Noah's face made when he was under Malik.

"Meow" Malik giggled.

"MALIK DON'T YOU DARE!" Marik growled.

"Marik right hand yellow"

"My god you mess me up I will hurt you." Yugi growled at Marik.

Marik rolled his hips on Yugi's.

"Rah!" Yami growled jumping on Marik causing them both to fall.

"I'm gona fuckin kill you!" Yami roared fighting Marik.

"Bring it shorty!" Marik growled both of them still wrestling till they knocked down everyone.

"You fucker" Seto growled

"Lolumadbro!" Marik growled as he still wrestling Yami.

"God you guys are IDIOTS!" Yugi sighed.

Yugi gave Valon the death stare as Valon couldent help but laugh so hard he snorted.

Yugi walked up to go to the bathroom to fix his hair. (It was more messy than usual)

Yami thought Yugi got pissed and walked away..Marik and Yami ACTUALLY felt kinda bad.

They stood outside the bathroom door hearing the sink water on.

"We really made him angry didin't we?" Marik asked Yami.

"DAMN RIGHT I'M ANGRY!" Yugi yelled through the door making both boys jump 3 feet in the air.

Yugi came out of the bathroom and gave them the "Rape face".

All three boys made a O.O! alerted face as they heard the song "Yeah" (Forgot artist but its a rap song) blasting.

"Yeah!" They all laughed.

"Yeah H-Town!" They all said. (Part of the lyrics...I LIVE IN H-TOWN! Houston)

Ryou was laying down on the floor tiredly as an amused plotting Bakura looked at him.

"How much you wanna bet Bakura is gonna rape Ryou?" Marik whisperd to Yugi the 3 boys still upstairs looking down.

"20$" Yugi grinned.

"Lets just enjoy the show" Yami smirked.

"Rah!" Bakura roared as he pounced ontop of Ryou.

"5..4..3..2...1" Yugi counted down as on 1 Bakura picked up Ryou.

"In the closet!" Yugi rammed Marik and Yami into the closet in the bathroom.

15 seconds later Ryou and Bakura came in.

Marik Yami and Yugi enterd a 3-way mind link that no one else could enter.

'Should we really be in here watching them?' Yugi asked blushing.

'Too late now aibou' Yami smirked.

'This is going to be fun' Marik smirked.

"Why the hell are we doing this?" Ryou growled.

"Cuz I said so thats why" Bakura snapped.

'Bitch got told' Marik said making Yami hold in his laughter with his hand.

"Ohh yes" Bakura moaned grinding hips with Ryou (Not naked yet don't worry).

'No boner yet' Marik laughed in the mind link.

'HAH!' Yami mind-link laughed.

"Ow!" Ryou growled as Bakura sunk his vampire-like teeth into Ryou's neck.

"Mmm" Bakura licked the blood off.

'xD Gross' Yugi laughed.

"Go down." Bakura growled grabbing Ryou's hair and forcing him down.

'Damn Ryou gets bossed around a lot' Yugi said.

'You gotta control your hikari, they have to know they are not in control! Us Yami's are' Marik stated.

'Damn straight' Yami smirked.

'You guys are such asses' Yugi rolled his eyes.

'Stupid uke' Marik laughed elbowing Yami causing them both to smirk.

"Suck!" Bakura growled.

'I'm looking away now' Yugi whined.

'Suit yourself' Yami and Marik said still watching with pure amusement.

"Ah!" Bakura yelled out happy no one else could hear him from downstaires.

'Daaamn' Yami smirked eyes widening as Marik's did.

'You guys are sick.' Yugi sighed.

'Yugi watch this..its funny!' Yami smiled.

'I should rape you guys here once they are done' Marik said in a joking way.

'haha'

"Oh yeaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Bakura moaned.

'On second thought I do wanna see.' Yugi said putting his hands on Marik's shoulders from behind him not being able to see over his hair.

'Poor Ryou' Yugi said finally being able to see.

'Dominating rules' Marik smirked.

'Word' Yami said.

"Fuck!" Bakura moaned as he released. (I'm too wussy to write much Dx)

"Want me to fuck your ass now?" Bakura smirked.

"You can go again?" Ryou asked. O.O

"Oh yeah" Bakura smirked.

"Okay" Ryou licked Bakura's cheeck.

'Oh my gawd' Yami's jaw dropped.

'Holy fuck!' Marik said shocked.

'Wow' Yugi shook his head back and fourth.

"Ah!" Ryou yelled.

"Shh" Bakura growled.

'Slut' Marik said.

'YEAH' Yami said.

'He is not' Yugi pouted.

'Aibou your more of a slut then him so shush' Yami said licking Yugi.

'No fun' Marik pouted.

'Heh' Yugi blushed as he licked Marik's neck.

'DAYUM!' Marik thought.

'Shut up its getting good' Yami said still watching in much amusement.

"Hn!" Ryou cried covering his mouth with his hands.

"Almost...there!" Bakura groaned.

"AHH!" They both yelled as they both came.

Bakura thrusted a few more times then..

'' Yami mind link laughed his ass off.

'' Marik laughed harder Both trying extremly hard not to snort and laugh out loud...Didint work.

"Did you hear something?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah I did too" Bakura sniffed the air.

At hearing this Yami, Yugi and Marik's pupils became so small in being scared they were almost microscopic.

'OH FUCK!' Is all Marik could gasp in the mind link.


	10. Chapter 10

This I'm writing right after I'm home from A-kon! It was fuuuuuun! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do not own World of Warcraft. I do not own Jeepers creepers 1 or 2.  
...theres a little violence in here. Oh and please tell me if I should do this- Like Marik's life gets a chapter, Bakura's life gets a chapter and Yami's life gets a chapter it will be soo funny :D..and stuff...please in your review tell me if I should do that when this gets boring! 3 -

'' Yami said covering his mouth sweating as Ryou and Bakura got dressed.

'Oh no no no!' Yugi shudderd and put a towel over his head hiding.

'Hes coming towards ussss!' Yami said.

'Oh don't be such a wussy, hes not that scary.' Marik giggled.

'YOU KIDDING? HE LOOKS LIKE YOGG-SARON WHEN HES MAD!' Yami mind link yelled.

Bakura went got up to look in the closet if anyone was there..but the closet was locked.

'Thank GAWD' They said.

'Now Ryou won't hate me!' ^_^ Yugi said.

'Whys that?'

'He won't know I was...umm..watching them.

"YOUR IN THERE ARENT YOU?" They all almost jumped at Bakura's pissed off yell.

"No." Marik stated.

"God i'm going to kill you when you come outta there" Bakura growled.

"Do it, bitch!" Marik's voice somewhat muffled by being in the closet. (That sounds werid)

"Oh jeez" Ryou face palmed.

'He doesint know me and Yami are in here?' Yugi asked.

"Yugi and Yami are in here too." Marik stated.

"WHAT!" Ryou yelled.

"I got my knife right here, waiting to cut your faces." Bakura smirked still waiting.

'Lets go out there' Marik said elbowing them.

'Well...I was already gonna die early..so why not' Yugi said pushing on the door.

Marik and Yugi of course pushed Yami out first.

"What the hell It wasin't my idea!" Yami shot at them now getting out of the closet. Hah.

"Doesin't matter..time to get owned!" Bakura smiled raising his knife.

"Hey bitch!" Marik smirked grabbing the knife from Bakura and elbowing Bakura in the face.

"You got Mariked." Marik laughed at Bakura on the floor.

"You asshole!" Bakura growled jumping up and trying to hit Marik.

'Hah' Yami thought as he grabbed Bakura by the back so Marik could punch him.

"Say sorry kitty!" Marik said punching him in the stomach.

"Fuck you" Bakura growled only to get punched in the stomach again..hard.

"SAY SORRY OR NEXT ITS YOUR EYES!" Marik roared.

"Stop you asses!" Ryou said scared.

"No stopping them once they start..in any situation." Yugi sighed by Ryou.

"Think he will be okay afterwords?" Ryou asked Yugi.

"Ryou i'll be fine, they can't do shit" Bakura chocked on his own blood as Marik hit him in the shin as hard as he can making Bakura's leg completely numb.

-Down staires-

Loud bumping and roaring had been heard upstaires...

"Wow...I wonder whats going on" Mokuba asked making Valon laugh hard.

"I don't think they are having a 5 way." Alister gave Valon the . look.

"Yeah if they were they would have been done..its been like an hour" Rex said.

"What the hell is Marik doing up there?" Malik growled.

"Cheating on you" Seto smirked at Malik.

"I oughta kick you in the nuts asshole." Malik growled. (I forgot what movie thats from! I have heard it before!)

-Upstaires-

"Son of a bitch!" Marik said looking at himself with blood all over him feeling guilt.

"YOU BITCH YOU RUINED MY LAST GOOD SHIRT!" Marik screamed.

"Okay Bakura has had enough" Ryou said.

"Grr" Marik spit on him.

"Damn Marik" laughed.

"No one talks back to Marik and gets away with it" Marik growled.

"How are we gonna get him down staires?" Yami asked.

"I aint carrying him" Marik said looking at Ryou.

"Your kidding...right?" Ryou said.

-Down staires-

"Oww don't push me! Hes really heavy!" Ryou whined as Marik kept trying to push him over.

"You didin't say that when he was fuckin you!" Marik joked.

"I tried to!" Ryou shot back.

"Need help?" Yugi asked.

"Yes please" Ryou choked.

"Hahaha" Marik still jokingly pushed him over as Yugi and Ryou carried Bakura on there back.

Then..Yugi growled..that was the last one.

"DAMNIT MARIK I WILL CUT OFF YOUR DICK AND FEED IT TO MY FUCKING DOG IF YOU PUSH US ONE MORE DAMN TIME!" Yugi yelled.

"What the robot hell?" Seto said watching them.

"Marik..why the hell do you have blood on yourself, Bakura is knocked out and Yugi and Ryou is carrying him?" Malik asked.

"Hay baby" Marik hugged Malik.

"...You got blood on me." Malik said.

"Blood makes you look sexay" Marik kissed him.

"God you guys are pyschos.." Yami mutterd.

"Spikey bitch.."

"Dog fucker"

"Fashion girl"

"Slimey"

"Bitch fucker" Yami smirked.

"SLUT fucker" Marik smiled more.

"I admit he is a slut" Yami shrugged.

"NAME 5 OTHER MALES YOU KNOW OF." Yugi growled.

"Umm.." Yami thought hard.

"Yeah" Yugi growled.

"I can think of others." Marik smirked.

"Oho really?" Yugi smiled.

"Danny" Marik really big evil smirked.

"WHO THE FUCK IS DANNY!" Yami yelled.

"I was kidding..I don't know who the hell Yusei is" Marik sorry-laughed.

"Wha- Yusei? I thought you said Danny.." Yami said.

"Exactly" Marik laughed.

"Yugi what the fuck.." Yami crossed his arms.

"I swear I don't know who danny is...Yusei I know but I don't like him." Yugi said.

"Uhuh" Marik said.

"Waait..Marik how the fuck do you know who Yusei is?" Yugi said.

"I know stuff.."

"Uhuh...like what?" Yugi said.

"Like..I'm not telling you because you would murder my girlfriend *Cough* I mean boyfriend." Marik said.

"Go to hell Marik" Malik growled.

"Already there" Marik said.

Yugi threw a beer at Marik.

"It will atleast knock you out and give you a headache" Yugi sighed.

"Damn straight!" Marik smiled at it.

"Phhh...I want one too!" Yami growled.

"Fine" Yugi yelled at Yami throwing him one.

"I feel kinda bad..should we give Bakura some?" Yami smirked.

"Ohh yeah." Marik smirked back.

"Hey one more babe!" Yami yelled to Yugi.

'What the-..Don't ask Yugi..don't ask.' Yugi thought to himself as he threw another one to Yami.

Marik cracked the can open and poored some on Bakura.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Alister laughed.

"Guys there beer..if you want some" Yugi said.

-they got some-

"What the-" Bakura woke up with lots and lots of blood on him and some beer on his face and body.

"Hey sleeping beu-kitty awakes!" Marik smiled.

"Oh god..what happend." Bakura asked opening his eyes again slowly.

"Well..Me Yugi and Yami were in the bathroom closet having a bet on you on how you would screw Ryou as you came in and while you were getting dressed we were laughing. Yugi secretly won and then Yami laughed and got us caught by you then me and him beat the fuck out of you then Ryou and Yugi had to carry you down staires and then now!" Marik smiled.

"HAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA YOU WHAT?" Everyone laughed.

"I did not laugh! We did asshole!" Yami growled.

"Ooo I stand corrected..Yugi and Yami laughed" Marik said.

"Bullshit" Yugi growled.

"I KNOW WHAT HAPPEND I MEAN..What the fuck did you guys do to me? I'm coverd with beer and my favorite outfit has blood on it" Bakura said.

"...Your only outfit" Yugi mutterd.

"Hey! Suck it bitch!" Bakura growled angrily.

"Sorry to remind you but Ryou beat me to it" Yugi smirked.

"Shut up Yugi" Ryou blushed.

"I should watch you guys do it." Bakura growled.

"Fine by me" Marik smiled.

"Seriously?" Bakura said. O_O

"Yuh why not" Marik said.

"Uhh No." Malik said.

"I control you..if I say to do it you do it..so shut up hoe" Marik growled at Malik.

"Damn I am fucked up" Bakura said looking at his blood.

"Yeah just a bit" Marik said.

"What the fuck..why did you do that? I'm gonna have a bruse for like...ever!" Bakura Whined.

"You talked back to me and called Yugi a whore and..yeah" Marik said.

"Well he is" Bakura growled.

"Don't make fun of my bro's bitch.

"Yeah" Yami said.

"I AM NOT A WHORE!" Yugi growled.

"Your not alone Yugi...I get called one too" Ryou said.

"Cuz you are" Bakura said.

"Shut up"

"Make me lil kitty"

"I'm not sinking to your level" Ryou said turning away.

"Well this sucks." Yugi sighed.

"Yeah kinda" Ryou said.

"Alister is a bitch too!" Valon yelled to them.

"Atleast i'm a tall bitch!" Alister yelled at Valon.

"Yeah Ryou your a short bitch..Yugi too" Marik laughed.

"Marik I just realized you have no shirt on" Bakura said.

"Yeah your blood got on it!" Marik growled.

"I'm not..that short am I?" Yugi asked. (Hes not very short now..hes like a little smaller than Yami..just a little)

"No Yugi..Were just tall." Bakura said...getting more awake...you know not passed out.

"HEY..EVERYONE WANNA WATCH JEEPERS CREEPERS?" Yami yelled to them.

"Sure"

-All on the couch or floor about to watch it-

Malik was laying on Marik and Yugi was on Yami..Alister was on Valon..yeah ect..bleh.

"Come on Ryou..Sit by me?" Bakura asked. :D

"No." Ryou said angrily.

"Pleeaassee?"

"Fine"

Aaaand it starts!-

Seriously..tell me if I should do that Mariks life, Bakura's life and Yami/Yugi's life..it will be funny though!


	11. Chapter 11

Another chapter xD This is the back up chapters..no one seemed to like the new ones! xD

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

5pm they had all stayed up for 2 days..no sleep.

"God i'm soo tired" Yugi winked at Bakura.

"Me too" Bakura said.

"Yuh" Marik smirked.

Everyone asleep exept Yugi, Bakura, Marik and Seto

"Lets do this" Marik whisperd to them.

Yugi got the black markers.

"We are such asses" Bakura giggled.

"You woke me up to draw on people?" Seto whisperd to them.

"Durrhur" Bakura pushed him.

"Whatever..I might as well" Seto sighed.

Yugi drew a cat nose and whiskers on Yami's face.

"Hah!" Marik panted trying not to laugh.

Seto drew a tongue sticked out on Rex.

Bakura drew a cat nose, whiskers and fangs coming out of his mouth.

Yugi snort-giggled when he drew Gaara make up on Alister. (Perfect AMIRITE?) xD

Seto tried not to laugh.

Bakura went up to Mokuba and got out the marker when Mokuba slapped him.

"You aint writing on me kitty" Mokuba pushed him back.

"Holy crap." Bakura said shocked.

"Hah, you were awake this whole time?" Marik whisperd.

"Yeah.." Mokuba said.

"Grr" Bakura growled getting up. "Who the hell are YOU calling kitty?" Bakura hissed.

"Its true..you both look like kittens." Marik said.

"I do not.." Mokuba said.

-3pm-

Alister snorted awake.

"What the.." Valon said wiping off make black make up. (They made him look like a kangaroo)

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Valon laughed falling to the floor looking at Alisters make up.

"What the hell is so funny?" Alister said, getting his mirror our of him pocket. (YES PEOPLE CARRY THOSE!) :O

"HAH!" Yugi laughed.

"AHH!" Alister yelped.

"You forgot to shave his eyebrows and put the symbol on his forehead." Seto smirked.

"I'd kick the fuck out of you guys if you did that." Alister growled.

"God I had the weirdest dream..evaar." Yami said.

"Oh really and what was that?" Yugi smirked, looking at Yami's cat nose and whiskers.

"I had a dream that we were anime..in a story thats on TV about playing card games to save the world.." Yami said.

"Dude...are you high?" Valon said.

"That is weird." Yugi said.

'Blah blah blah Think you'll be getting this? nah nah nah not in the back of my car.' Yugi sang in his mind.

'Cuz I don't care who you are in this bar it only matter who I is' Bakura said in the mind link.

'Boy, come on, give me rock stuff' Yugi smirked to himself.

'So cut to the chase kid, 'cause I know you don't care what my middle name is' Bakura smirked.

'I wanna be naked and your wasted.' Yugi giggled.

'Badass song.' Bakura laughed.

'Damn straight.' Yugi smirked.

"Wanna sing in the mind link?" Ryou said.

"Sure." Malik said.

'NEVA GONNA GIVE YOU UP, NEVA GONNA LET YOU DOWN NEVA GONNA TURN AROUND AND DESERT YOU!' Marik laughed.

'Rick roll'd.' Yugi sighed.

"Mind link's are for lonely bastards." Mokuba whisperd to Seto.

"Pretty much." He smirked.

"Say what?" Marik said.

'Here I stand helpless and left for dead' Ryou smirked, knowing thats Bakura's favorite song.

'Close your eyes so many days go by. Harder to find what's right' Marik said.

'I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies, I won't stay long in this world so wrong.' Yugi said.

'Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight, don't you dare look him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight!' Bakura smirked.

"Best god damn song." Bakura smiled.

"F NAW" Yugi growled.

"Oh..so whats yours?" Bakura teased.

"Sexify My Love is the best song, hands down." Yugi smirked. (No joke thar.)

"Holly fuck-YES!" Ryou giggled.

"Okay seriously I can't get this fuckin make up off!" Alister growled.

"Too bad." Yugi said.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS!" Alister roared.

"Yugi." Bakura smirked.

"You bitch!" Alister growled.

"Bring it." Yugi hissed.

Alister jumped on him and bit, knocking Yugi to the ground.

"That all you can do?" Yugi smirked. smirked.

"Sorry to interupt your make-out scene but theres a cop car outside the house..like patroling the neighborhood." Marik said.

'Pfft. I'll show you a god damn make-out scene.' Yugi growled.

'Can't wait babe.' Marik laughed.

'Ew.' Yugi flinched at the thought of his tongue.

"This is why you guys should NOT have come to my house." Yami growled.

"Sorry." Malik sighed.

"Its fine." Yami said patting Malik.

'Ew again.' Yugi said, urked.

'You JEL-UZ' Marik smirked.

'Not really..I can get anyone I want.' Yugi smirked.

'Yeah right.' Marik rolled his eyes.

'You wanna bet on that?' Yugi smirked.

'Fuck yes. I dare you to seduce any Yami here..therefore Bakura.' Marik smirked nudging Yugi.

'Its on fucker.' Yugi laughed.

'I'll lead them outta the room, you ask Bakura for help.' Marik smirked.

'Fine.' Yugi sighed..knowing what he just got himself into.

'Fuck fuck fuck fuck' He thought to himself.

-Everyones out of the room exept Bakura and Yugi.-

"So..this is odd." Bakura said.

"Uhh..yeah..why coulden't I go with?" Yugi fake pouted.

"I hear ya." Bakura sighed.

Yugi got up a licked Bakura.

'What the-' Bakura tried to think straight.

Yugi got ontop of Bakura, licking his neck.

"Yugi..what are you doing?" Bakura asked.

"Doing what you want." Yugi smirked.

'BEAT THAT FUCKER!" Yugi mind link yelled to Marik.

'Oh you just wait.' Marik growled.

Bakura could not help but buck his hips.

'HAH!' Yugi laughed.

'Fuck fuck!' Marik cried out, afraid he would lose the bet.

Bakura licked Yugi's neck.

Yugi grinded his hips with his.

Bakura held onto Yugi's hips.

"Oh yea-" Bakura said.

"You like that huh?" Yugi smirked.

'I'm wiinniinngg!' Yugi laughed at Marik.

'THATS IT!" Marik yelled.

"THAT IS SO CHEATING!" Marik yelled opening the door.

'God damnit.' Bakura growled to himself realizing it was a bet.

"Fuck naw." Yugi growled.

"What was the bet this time?" Bakura sighed.

"That I can seduce anyone I wanted to." Yugi said.

"NO NO NO!" Marik growled.

"Don't you have to seduce the other guys?" Bakura said.

"True.." Yugi said.

"HAH!" Marik growled happily.

The bet will go on next chapter..I just gotta stop it cuz its late and my dog is whining his head off outside.

I will add the next chapter tomorrow night. 3 THANK YOU FOR READING! It means a lot to me! =]


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is like...lolzy.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh I do not own Sensitive Pornograph

"So whos next?" Bakura asked.

"Umm..." Marik stopped.

Bakura leaned down and whisperd to Yugi, "Marik"

"Look, you can shoot as many egyptian lazorz at me but I am NOT doin' that." Yugi hissed.

"Do what?" Marik said, clearly was not paying attention.

'..Then again if I do I would win.' Yugi said.

'Exactly' Bakura said.

"Whos next?" Yugi said.

"Go do that to the other semes." Bakura said.

"For the love of..god damnnit." Yugi growled.

"Orrr you can say 'I give up you were right, Maril" Marik said.

"Hell no." Yugi said.

"Then go ahead." Marik smirked.

"That was so mean.." Bakura said.

"Lolumad?" Marik said.

"Yeah, your too old to know what to do anyways." Yugi smirked.

"Wait what?" Bakura said.

"Your like 3 thousand years old.." Yugi laughed.

"YEAH, SO?" Bakura growled.

"Your too damn old." Yugi smirked, trying to piss him off.

"Hahaha! You are!" Marik laughed.

"You are too..damn Dinosaurs aren't ya?" Yugi laughed.

"That IS mean." Marik said.

"Your boyfriend is 3 thousand too!" Bakura said.

"I admit it." Yugi said.

"We are still good!" Bakura whined.

"Yeah, ...i'm good in bed." Marik said.

"Yeah RIGHT!" Yugi laughed.

"Lets rape him." Bakura said.

"I'm up for it." Marik giggled.

"Wait..what?" Yugi said.

'Yami your friends are trying to rape me' Yugi said in the mind link.

'Kay, i'm coming.' Yami sighed.

"Heh" Marik licked Yugi.

'EWWWWW!' Yugi whined to himself.

The door opened and Yami growled.

"Damnit.." Marik growled.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Yami said.

"Heh..nothing." Bakura said.

"Bullshit. Get the hell off of him or i'll kick your asses." Yami growled.

"Fine fine." They said getting off of Yugi.

"EEWW!" Yugi said wiping the spit off of his neck.

"Yugi dry humped me." Bakura said.

"I did not!" Yugi growled.

"Did too!" Bakura growled.

"Its true." Marik smirked.

"I DID NOT! Just because I called you dinosaurs does NOT mean you gotta lie." Yugi lied..kinda.

-45 minutes later..everyone was back in the living room.-

'So wait a second, this is a bet?' Yami asked.

'Yeah.' Yugi said.

'Oh jeez..' Yami said.

'And i'm gonna win it. He can't get ANYONE hw wants.' Marik said.

'I will prove you wrong.' Yugi smiled.

-Yugi and Yami's personal mind link-

'I say to win you try to get Marik.'

'Hell no..have you gone insane?' Yugi whined.

'Alright..just be ready to lose the bet.' Yami said.

'GOD DAMNIT!' Yugi growled.

'Hmm..I should try Seto.' Yugi said.

'HELL NO!' Yami growled.

'Oh come on..its Yugi's bet.' Marik smirked.

'ANYONED BUT HIM!' Yami whined.

'I like auto tuning.' Marik said.

'I know, right?' Yugi laughed.

'You have an auto tuner?' Yami asked.

'Damn straight.' Marik smiled.

"Talk out loud dipshit." Ryou said.

"Bitchy..." Bakura said.

"What?" Ryou said.

"Nothing." Bakura said.

"You lil' cheater!" Ryou growled.

"Huh?" Bakura said.

'HAHAHAHA!' Yugi laughed.

"Oh you know what you did!" Ryou flicked Bakura.

"It was a bet Ryou calm down." Yugi said.

"A bet?" Ryou said.

"Ryou were even now..remember that time you 'Fell' on Yami?" Yugi said.

"He was hot when he was actually egyptian." Ryou argued.

"I'm hot either way!" Yami whined.

"No.." Yugi said.

"Ukes suck." Yami mumbled.

"Your tellin me." Bakura said.

"Okay I know who should be next!" Yugi said.

'I'm only going to do this it semes..so Valon? No. Dartz? No. Rex? No. Look my point is the only weirder than you guys is Seto.' Yugi said.

'We just talked about this, NO!' Yami growled.

'I'm not losing the bet!' Yugi growled.

'I say again..ignore Yami.' Marik said, just entering the mind link.

'Hey Marik can you get this for me?' Yugi said.

"Sure." Marik said following Yugi.

"Get what exactly?" Marik asked.

"This." Yugi said.

Maril jumped and got the item and gave it to Yugi.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"Sorry for being an ass." Marik said.

"Its fine." Yugi said walking out of the room.

'IDIOT THAT WAS YOUR CHANCE!' Bakura growled.

'!' Yugi mentally face-palmed.

"Guys seriously this cop is freaking me out..he looked in out window!" Marik whined.

"Whatever.." Yugi mumbled getting on his computer.

"YAY HE SENT ME A VIDEO!" Yugi giggled.

"Of what?" Bakura said looking at the computer from behind Yugi.

"Mind your own." Yugi growled.

"No way, what did he send you?" Bakura said.

"I SAID MIND YOUR OWN!" Yugi yelled at him.

"Hey don't make me make Marik do the crazy tongue thing at you!" Bakura said, causing Marik to lick Yugi's cheeck.

"Fine fine.." Yugi flinched as he licked off the spit.

"So what did he send you?" Marik said.

"Yaoi." Yugi said trying to shoo them away.

"IWANNASEEIWANNASEE!" They both said.

"Its called Sensitive Pornograph" Yugi sighed.

"No god damn way!" Yami said slightly pushing Yugi over.

"You...PERVS!" Yugi said trying to shoo them.

"Look whos talking!" Marik growled.

"Woah woah woah..he sent it to me." Yugi said.

"JUST PLAY IT!" Bakura growled.

...They watched it..

"OH GOD THE SOUND EFFECTS!" Yami said.

"Oh my god..." Yugi said.

"Daaaaaaaayum!" Bakura and Marik said.

"Ew ew ew!" Yugi whined.

"Man he can thrust." Bakura smirked.

"I know, right? So much better than you can do..Dino." Yugi smirked.

"You...bitch!" Bakura growled.

"How would you know that Yugi..." Yami said with the despise face.

"Uhh..IT WAS A GUESS FOR LORD ZIRA'S- Oh god.." Yugi face-palmed.

"Yuck." Ryou said flinching.

"EW!" Yugi whined looking at the screen.

"Hey isn't Dinosaur a song?" Ryou said.

"Actually yeah!" Yugi said.

"That taught me how to spell Dinosaur.." Ryou giggled.

"Fergie taught me how to spell Glamorous" Yugi giggled. (No joke there)

"OH GOD!" Marik yelled, falling down.

"What the-EEWW!" Ryou whined at the screen.

"Thats enough." Yami said turning off the computer screen.

"AAAHHH I CAN STILL HEAR IT!" Ryou yelled.

"AHHH WTF DO I DO?" Yami whined.

"AHH GROSS!" Marik was having some sort of egyptian-pyscho seizure...imagine that. -Giggle-

-Down staires.-

"Umm..." Alister said listening to the upstaires..hearing screams.

"Uhh...Wowww.." Valon said.

"Gross." Seto said.

"Wanna go check out what they're doing?" Mokuba asked.

"Hell yes." Dartz said.

-Them sneaking upstaires..silently opened the door and gasped.

"Ohh yes!" They heard the computer speakers yell.

"OH MY GOD TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF!" Marik yelled.

"AHHHH!" Yami yelled covering his ears.

"OH GOS TURN IT OFFFFF!" Bakura growled, all of the Yami's with they're hands over they're heads.

"Ohh..they are upset about the speakers.." Valon said.

Alister went up and turned off the speakers.

"You guys are pussies." Alister sighed.

Noah giggled.

"Oh god" Yugi said panting, along with everyone else. (From freaking out)

"Where -pant- was the -pant- button?" Bakura asked.

"On my moob." Alister joked. (MAN BEWB!)

Marik put his hand up Alister's shirt.

"Hey!" Valon growled.

"Hands off, I aint' free." Alister said.

"I got 50$.." Bakura said.

"I was kidding.." Alister growled.

"I'm 80$." Ryou said.

"I'm 90$." Yugi said.

"I'm 80$" Malik said.

"I'm 80 million." Mokuba said.

"Your all waaaaaay too expensive." Marik said.

"Yeah." Bakura said.

"F it I ain't for sale." Malik said getting on his computer.

"I'll buy Yugi!" Marik smirked, Yugi flinched.

"Way too expensive." Yami mumbled.

"Fuck that shit." Yugi said..Afraid of the...TONGUE OF DOOM! (HAHAHAHAHA!)

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"I'll get it." Yugi said. Wiping the hot spit off of him.

-Down staires.-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Open the door now!" Someone said outside.

"Hello?" Yugi said, opening the door..wet with spit.

"I got a report of drug dealers..have you seen these men?" The man said, holding up a picture of Bakura and Marik.

"uhh..." Yugi said lost in words.

"No. I have not, I'll keep an eye out." Yugi smiled.

"Thanks." He said shutting the door.

"MARIK! BAKURA GET IN HERE!" Yugi yelled.

"What did he do this time?" Ryou giggled.

"Yeah what they do why are you yelling?" Malik said.

"A damn police officer came to my door..they are wanted for drug dealing!" Yugi growled.

"I didn't do it." Bakura said.

"Hes lying..it was Bakura who did it!" Marik said.

"BS!" Bakura yelled.

"Hahaha! You went to the door all wet?" Marik laughed.

"Well if you would not have LICKED ME maybe I wouldn't be wet." Yugi growled.

"We can't go home can we?" Bakura whined.

"Yeah just go rent an apartment." Yugi said.

"But what about our stuff?" Marik whined.

"Hey I can go home..Fuck you dude." Malik said.

"You would not even DARE!" Marik growled.

"Yeah your probably right." Malik said.

"Damnit." Yugi said.

"I wanna go shotlift." Bakura said.

"That actually sounds fun." Yugi sighed.

"Word." Marik giggled.

"Come on then." Yami smirked.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me..." Yugi growled.

Sorry this chapter sucks..something better will happen in the next chaptard. =P

My god I watched Sensitive Pornograph...weirdest damn Yaoi..evaar.


	13. Chapter 13

God this is so stupid..I am suprised I still get reviews/favorites! o_o

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do not own Robot Unicorn Attack.

"Come onnn...lets go steal stuff!" Bakura said.

"Oh-ho no! I'm not going to go to jail...again." Yugi growled.

"HAHA I remember when you went to jail!" Marik laughed.

"Yeah..I met you again there." Yugi sighed.

"Yeah I was all like 'Long time no see' You wanted to punch me in the face." Marik smiled.

"I still do." Yugi mumbled.

"What?" Marik said.

"Nothing." Yugi smirked.

'Coooome break me down! Bury me bury me!' Yugi had stuck in his head. (Bury me)

"Hey I know that song." Marik said outloud.

"GTFO MY MIND!" Yugi yelled at him.

"I tried telling him that." Malik sighed.

"I'm a mind fucker...upper." Marik said.

Malik coughed "Raper" Cough.

"You shut up." Marik growled at him.

"Bring it, bunny." Malik smirked.

"DON'T CALL ME BUNNY!" Marik yelled.

"BUNNYBUNNYBUNNYBUNNYBUNNY!" Malik yelled back.

"Hah!" Yugi laughed to himself.

"SHUT UP PANDA!" Marik yelled.

Yugi fake cried.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID MARIK!" Malik yelled at him, knowing Yugi was faking.

Marik poked Yugi and got hit in the face.

Yugi laughed his ass off.

"Works everytime.." Yami growled.

"The reason..I was so sorry was.." Marik stopped.

"Was?" Yami smirked.

"When Yugi cries kittens and puppies die." Marik said.

"No not Snuggles!" Malik fake whined.

"FUCK-CRY YUGI!" Marik yelled. (Snuggles is Malik's giant wolf pet that Marik hates..)

"No!" Yugi flinched when Marik jumped at him.

Yami coughed. 'Don't have to worry about kittens anymore.' He smirked. (HE KILLED YUGI'S ANNOYING CAT!)

'ALWAYS I WANNA BE WITH YOU AND MAKE BELIEVE IN YOU AND LIVE IN HARMONY HARMONY OOHH LOOVVEE!' Malik flinched and turned the volume down.

"What the hell is-" Yami was interupted by a huge crashing/explosion sound.

"Its called Robot Unicorn Attack." Malik giggled.

"Lemme try." Marik said.

Marik tried playing it.

'Its so girly! But...addicting...' Marik thought. (IT REALLY IS!)

"Fun huh?" Malik said.

"I'm going outside." Yugi sighed.

Yugi walked outside to the patio and felt a nice fresh cold breeze, he sniffled in the air and relaxed.

"Hey baybeh" Marik smirked, making Yugi jump about 3 feet in the air.

"Way to ruin the moment, whats up?" Yugi said..still getting over the shock.

"Bored." Marik said.

"I miss Simba." Yugi sniffled.

"Why remebering him all of a sudden?" Marik asked.

"He use to sit out here with me on these coldish nights and we would always enjoy the nice breezes." Yugi said.

"Ohh.." Marik said.

"Whatever happend to him? No one knows how he died!" Yugi whined. Trying not to cry.

"Uh.." Marik blushed.

'Tell him and I will cut your dick off and feed it to my pit bull.' Yami growled through the mind-link.

'Eheh..No need for that." Marik said.

"Well, hes in a better place." Marik smiled.

"Never know you could be nice." Yugi said, wanting to laugh.

"I'm not nice!" Marik growled.

"Bullshit." Yugi smirked.

"I'll prove i'm evil." Marik smirked.

"Kill me and I will come back and rape you in the ass." Yugi growled.

"I won't." Marik said.

'Hurt him I will murder you.' Yami growled.

'Bring it, shorty.' Marik smirked.

'Get the hell in here if you wanna fight, i'm busy.' Yami said.

'Later.' Marik said, turning off the mind-link-

"Fucker blocked me out." Yami said out loud.

"He does that." Bakura said.

"IF HE TELLS YUGI I WILL MUDER HIM!" Yami yelled.

"Did you hear something?"

"Nope." Marik smirked.

"So, you wanna know what happend to Simba?" Marik said.

"...What?" Yugi said.

"Yam-GAH!" Marik chocked when Yami jumped on his back and had his elbow around his neck.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Yami yelled, chocking Marik.

"This is going to be fun to watch." Seto smirked.

"You -choke- Grr"! Marik growled hitting his back up against a wall.

Yugi sighed. "Yami get off." Yugi said.

Yami got off of Marik.

"You- ASS!" Marik growled.

"Hmm..Yugi wheres the scissors?" Yami asked.

"In the-" Yugi got interupted by Marik putting his hand over Yugi's mouth.

Yugi pushed Marik off of him.

"You guys are just..." Yugi sighed.

"Awesome?" Yami said.

"Bad ass?" Marik smirked.

"Evil?" Bakura said.

"Stupid!" Malik, Yugi and Ryou growled.

'Did they plan that?' Yami said.

'No one can say that all at once!' Bakura growled.

'Hah' Marik snorted.

'Say something!' Yami said.

'Yeah someone break the silence!' Marik said.

"...Big booty bitches." Bakura said.

"...What?" Ryou growled.

Marik facepalmed.

'Way to break it.' Yami laughed.

'HAH thanks' Bakura giggled.

"I don't have a big butt!" Yugi whined.

"Yeah you do." Yami lied.

"What!" Yugi cried.

"Yeah your butt is big." Bakura laughed.

"Look whos talking." Yugi growled.

"EXUSE ME?" Bakura growled.

Marik bitch-slapped Bakura. "Don't insult people's ass! Expicially Ukes! They will muder you!" Marik whisperd.

"I'm bored." Yugi said.

"I want chicken." Marik said.

"Yugi order chicken!" Yami yelled to him.

"Fine you have 20$?" Yugi yelled back.

"Yeah! Look in my damn wallet!" Yami yelled back.

Yugi orderd KFC. (I don't know if Japan has them..so maybe they are in America..Or Jamerica.)

They all had chicken, but Yugi had skittles.

"See if I can catch one in my mouth!" Marik said.

Yugi threw a skittle at Marik's mouth and it hit Malik.

"PHAIL!" Yami laughed.

"Open!" Yugi told him.

Marik opened his mouth and Yugi threw a skittle in it. (Me and my brother would do that for hours!)

'I need to hump.' Bakura smirked.

'Thats nice.' Malik said.

'I know it is.' He replied.

Yugi layed down on the couch, while thinking of Adam Lambert.

'God he is so sexy.' Yugi thought to himself.

'I know I am.' Marik said.

'No-not you!' Yugi yelled at him.

'Really? Who then?' Marik said.

'Adam Lambert, idiot.' Yugi growled.

'Yeah i'd bang him.' Marik said.

'Ohh yeah..' Yugi smirked.

'Hahaha!' Yami laughed.

'What?' Yugi said.

'I am so much hotter.' Bakura said.

'No way, Adam is the hottest. HANDS DOWN!' Ryou said.

'Damn straight!' Yugi said.

'Mhm!' Malik said.

'You too Malik?' Marik whined.

'Hell yeah, hes sexaaay!' Malik smiled.

"I wonder what they are talking about." Valon said.

Yugi overheard and yelled to him: "Adam Lambert." He smirked.

Alister almost fell over.

"He rules!" Alister smirked.

"...WHO?" Valon growled.

"A singer." Yugi said.

'Grrr." Bakura...growled.

"Whats up with kitty?" Marik said.

"Uke action is fun to think about." Bakura said.

Yugi nudged Ryou, they both smirked.

Ryou and Yugi tongue kissed.

Bakura almost fell over.

"Nasty." Malik said.

Ryou grabbed Malik and licked him.

Malik licked Yugi.

"Dayum." Yami said.

"Ugh." Seto sighed.

"Your weird." Mokuba said.

"I noticed." Seto giggled. (Wait...what?)

Yami, Marik and Bakura were dumbfounded..in joy.

Bakura licked Yugi's neck.

Yami's eye twitched.

"Jelous?" Bakura smirked.

"Pfft...No." Yami barked.

'Jump me.' Yami smirked.

Yugi jumped ontop of Yami and licked his neck.

"Jelous?" Yami smirked.

"...Piss off." Bakura growled.

"That would be 20$." Yugi smirked.

"WHAT!" Yami growled.

"Hah!" Bakura laughed.

"I'm your boyfriend! I get it free!" Yami growled.

"Your selling him?" Marik said.

"Dibs on Yugi." Bakura said.

"Dibs on Yami." Ryou smirked, licking him.

"Hell no I want him!" Malik growled at Ryou.

"Nuh uh!" Ryou growled back.

"I get them, Bakura and Marik you get Yugi!" Yami smirked.

"Ew!" Yugi hissed at them.

"Hah!" Bakura smirked.

"Hehehe!" Marik laughed like a hyeana.

"Don't make me bitch slap you!" Yugi growled.

"It won't hurt." Bakura said.

"Wanna bet?" Yugi growled.

"Yeah." Marik said.

"You creepy man sluts get away from me!" Yugi swatted at them.

"Who are YOU calling a slut?" Marik smirked, a creepy evil dragon smirk.

Yugi reached in his back pocket for his knife.

Hmm what do you think will happen? Will Yugi get gang banged or cut Marik and Bakura's face?

Fine out, probably tomorrow night sometime.


	14. Chapter 14

Eh heh..STEWPEDNESS!

Yes Bast's idea was originally from Loque'Nahak from World of Warcraft.

I do not own World of warcraft.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Please exuse my spelling! xD -

Yugi felt around his back pocket for his knife and..WOO!

Yugi pulled out the knife and held it infront of Bakura and Marik.

"Your going to poke us with a pen?" Bakura smirked.

"FUCK!" Yugi cursed.

"Wanna tickle him?" Marik smirked.

"Yes!" Bakura said.

"If you do I will kill you both." Yugi growled.

"Bring it baby." Marik smirked.

Bakura licked Yugi's cheeck.

"AHH KLEPTOSHIPPING!" Yugi flinched.

"Huh?" Bakura said.

"Kleptoshipping." Yugi tried to stall them.

"I still don't-what?" Bakura said.

"Bakura x Yugi is Kleptoshipping." Yugi said.

"Huh...weird." Bakura said. 'I oughta look that up later.' He smirked to himself.

"Do we have a shipping?" Marik asked.

"I have no idea.." Yugi said. (SRSLY DEWD If they do please tell me! My brother really likes that shipping!...Why I will never know.)

"I got him held down! Do something!" Bakura said as Yugi almost pushed him off.

Marik licked Yugi's belly making Yugi kick him in the balls.

"Gah!" Marik spit.

"You okay?" Bakura asked him.

"No more making gay-babies for me." Marik joked.

"Thank...god." Yugi sighed.

"I'm not letting you go." Bakura said.

"If you do i'll..." Yugi stopped.

"You will what?" Bakura said.

"...Lapdance?" Yugi said.

"Hah no way." Bakura said tightening his grip on Yugi.

"Please get off me.." Yugi whined.

"I'll take the little fucker." Marik said holding down Yugi.

'Once I get out of these horn dog's grip I'm going to cut off one of Yami's spikes.' Yugi growled to himself.

'Gotta think of something gotta think of something!' Yugi paniced.

Yugi put his legs around Marik's waist and licked him.

"What the hell!" Bakura growled.

'EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!' Yugi whined to himself.

"Hah! In your face kitty boy!" Marik stuck his tongue out at Bakura.

Yugi bucked his hips.

'I can't belive i'm even trying this idea.' Yugi blushed.

"You bunny.." Marik smirked bucking his hips.

"So unfair.." Bakura growled.

'In your face.' Yugi giggled through Yami and Yugi's mind link.

Yami felt angry they were touching his aibou..but they were even now.

'Ugh.' Yami sighed.

"I won." Yugi smirked.

"..What?" Bakura said.

"The bet. I turned on every Yami-type spirit thing." Yugi said.

"YOU SLUT!" Marik growled.

"Let me go please." Yugi said.

"Grr." Marik..growled letting Yugi go.

"Well..damn." Bakura said.

"Well I won. I'm going outside." Yugi said walking away.

"Come on hoe. Your mine." Bakura said picking up Ryou so he was over his back.

"I'm not a dead deer! Let me go!" Ryou growled.

"Nope." Bakura smirked.

"Come on sexy." Marik said grabbing Malik's hand.

"Don't touch me!" Malik growled flicking Marik's forehead, hard.

"Just come on." Marik said hugging his Hikari.

"Well fuck. Wheres my slav- I mean lover?" Yami said.

"Outside." Ryou said.

"Anyone want to go to Incredible Pizza?" Marik asked. (Its a huge arcade with pizza buffet and crap..real fun.)

"Hell yeah! Haven't been there since I was like...8!" Alister said.

"I was 12" Valon said.

"Lets go then." Marik said, everyone else going with him.

"I'll stay." Yami and Yugi said.

"Whatever." Marik shrugged walking out the door.

"Soo baybeh watcha wanna do?" Yami asked licking Yugi.

"Get off." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami said.

"Because your a man slu-" 'graawr!' Yugi stopped.

They both heard a weird roar from outside.

"Damnit.." Yami sighed.

"Did they crash my car?" Yugi growled.

"No theres a racoon in the yard" Yami sighed.

"AWW!" Yugi said looking at the little racoon from inside.

"I wanna pet it!" Yugi said.

"DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING OUT THERE!" Yami yelled at him.

"Your such a woosey." Yugi said going outside.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Yami sighed.

Yugi went outside where little creature walked up to him.

"Aww your a cutie!" Yugi patted the racoon.

The racoon licked him.

"What the shit?" Yami said walking up to it.

"Its a friendly racoon!" Yugi said petting his head.

"Yeah.." Yami said.

"Can we keep him?" Yugi asked giving Yami the panda eyes of death, that stare into your soul. (Its fucking dangerous..BEWARE!)

"Well I-'What the hell was I thinking?' Yami said snapping back into reality. "Hell no!" Yami growled.

"BUT YAAMIIIIIIII!" Yugi whined.

"Yugi..ITS A FUCKING WILD ANIMAL!" Yami yelled.

"But he won't hurt you!" Yugi whined.

The racoon head butted Yugi lightly for more cuddles.

"No!" Yami growled.

"I'll name you..." Yugi stopped, thinking of names for him.

"Yugi do not name that beast!" Yami growled.

The racoon hissed at Yami

"I think he understood you.." Yugi said.

"YA THINK!" Yami growled.

"I'm naming him Bast!" Yugi smiled.

"Your kidding.." Yami said.

"Nope!" Yugi smiled.

"We were going to name our future kid that!" Yami growled at him.

"Too bad." Yugi said, petting the racoon.

"Ugh!" Yami facepalmed.

"Come on Bast! Lets go inside!' Yugi said walking to the door, the Bast following.

"NO! NO FUCKING WAY!" Yami yelled.

Yugi flipped him off.

"What a little bitch!" Yami growled to himself.

'This little bitch owns you.' Yugi smiled.

'Oh-ho..really now?' Yami said walking into the house.

"Yugi...Your feeding him dog food." Yami said.

"Yeah what of if?" Yugi smiled.

"I can't believe I even let you bring that little rat in here." Yami sighed

"HE is not a RAT! Hes a racoon" Yugi said.

"Whatever.." Yami sighed.

'It is getting late, Bast." Yugi said patting the racoon.

The racoon sneezed.

"AWWW!" Yugi giggled.

"Meh its kinda cute." Yami said.

'This is my boyfriend, Yami." Yugi smiled.

The racoon looked at Yami then got back to the dog food.

"Snudy little runt." Yami growled.

"He does look pretty small." Yugi petted the racoon.

"Are you sure this thing is TAME?" Yami asked.

The racoon finished and sat on Yugi's lap.

"Of course! Pet him!" Yugi smiled handing the racoon to Yami.

Yami gently pet the smooth fur.

"He is kinda cute." Yami said.

Everyone walked into the door tired and sweaty.

"Had fun I see?" Yugi said, turning down the TV.

"HELL YEAH!" Bakura cheered.

"That place closed 2 hours ago.." Yugi said.

"Yeah, doesin't mean we didn't leave." Bakura smirked.

"If you scratched my car I'm killing you." Yugi growled.

"I'm such a badass driver." Bakura smirked.

"Right.." Yugi sighed.

"Just because i'm from 3000 years ago doesn't mean I can't drive!" Bakura growled.

"Yeahhh..." Yugi got back to petting Bast.

"Yugi whats that?" Ryou asked pointing at the racoon.

"Its Bast." Yugi said, laying down on the couch.

"Yugi..thats a racoon." Bakura said.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"Where the hell did you find one?" Marik said.

"Am I the only one who thinks this thing is adorable?" Yugi sighed.

"I think its too cute!" Ryou giggled.

"Yup." Yugi said, petting Bast.

Bakura stared at the creature, with slit angry eyes.

The racoon stared back.

...They had a staring contest.

Bakura jumped at the creature, Bast dodging and hissing.

"Don't challenge me you fucker!" Bakura growled trying to grab Bast.

Bast jumped onto Yugi's lap.

Bakura jumped at Yugi when he realized that he was about to.

"Bakura back off of Bast." Yugi growled at him, an inch away from his face.

"Fine.." Bakura said hiding behind Ryou.

Yugi sat back down with Bast.

"Spoiled little rat." Marik smirked.

"I know, right?" Yami said.

Marik tried to grab Bast but Yugi smacked him.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU DAMN PYSCHOS!" Yugi yelled at them.

"Its just a racoon guys..hes friendly!" Ryou said.

Yugi smiled scratching above then racoon's tail.

'Hey Yami..you should kill this racoon too.' Marik smirked at Yami through the Spirit-Only mind link.

'Hmm..what?' Yami snapped awake out of his nap on the couch.

'I SAID YOU SHOULD KILL THIS CAT TOO!' Marik yelled louder.

'I will..soon I really will.' Yami slurred falling back asleep.

'Retard..' Bakura sighed.

'We have to kill it.' Marik said.

Yugi threw an eraser and Marik's face.

"Stop mind linking!" Yugi yelled at him.

"How did you...What?" Marik said, confused.

"When you mind link its a bit obvious." Yugi sighed.

Yugi turned up the tv over Marik's noise.

"Its getting late, me and Alister are gonna get going." Valon said.

"Seeya! I hope you guys had fun." Yugi smiled.

"We did." Alister said.

Noah, Dartz, Rex and weevil left. Only Marik, Malik Ryou, Bakura and Yugi and Yami were left.

"Well this is weird." Yugi sighed.

"Yup." Marik said, still watching tv.

"Well its 12pm, I'm tired and you guys can stay if you want." Yugi said heading upstaires with Bast.

"Guess that my que to get to bed..If your staying don't destroy anything, rape anyone or make any loud noises..okay?" Yami sighed.

"Thats SOO much to ask for! ...But I guess its okay." Marik said.

Yugi lie awake, thinking.

'I bet this day was all a dream..I'll wake up, I won't have a racoon, All the friends will be gone, I will be alone, and I will be in peace for once.' Yugi thought to himself, a sigh of releif came.

'And maybe this IS all a dream. Maybe Yami is not actually still here..what if he was actually in the spirit world..' Yugi thought to himself, almost crying.

"Babe?" Yami asked.

"Yeah?" Yugi said.

"If they destroy something do I have to clean it up?" Yami slurred.

"No, I will." Yugi said.

"Why you look so sad?" Yami said sitting up in bed.

"I don't know.." Yugi said.

Yugi sat up.

"I guess its because..." Yugi stopped.

"GAH! Your just so god damn cute!" Yami bursted out, squeeze-hugging Yugi.

"Ah!" Yugi chocked.

Yami let go and said:" I love you so much!" Yami smiled.

"I love you too." Yugi giggled.

"Its fuckin cold in here!" Yugi shiverd, cuddling into the big pillows and thick, soft blankets.(Theres going to be a little yaoi here...)

"Agreed." Yami smiled, snuggling up to Yugi.

Yugi went under the blankets and licked Yami's stomach.

"No teasing!" Yami growled.

Yugi got back up, licking Yami's face.

"Your such a horny bunny!" Yami smirked, kissing Yugi on the lips.

"I am now?" Yugi said, cuddling with Yami.

"Yeah, but I'm still up for anything." Yami smirked.

Yami grinding his hips with Yugi's, making them both moan.

Yami pushed Yugi down so that Yugi was on the bottom.

"Should we really do this...now?" Yugi said.

"Why would we not?" Yami said, licking Yugi's neck.

"Well..I think they are downstaires"-'Oh shit!' Yugi yelled to himself.

"Yeah?" Yami asked.

"Nevermind." Yugi smiled.

"Still want to fuck?" Yami asked licking Yugi.

"But..I think they are downstaires..." Yugi said.

'Guys you downstaires?' Yami asked.

'Yeah, why?' Bakura asked.

'Just was wondering if you guys left or not.' Yami said, turning off the mind link.

"Nope." Yami lied.

"Okay." Yugi smiled, putting his legs around Yami's waist.

-Down staires-

"Did you hear something?" Bakura said.

"Nah." Marik smirked, looking through Yugi's pictures.

Whatcha think? Is it bad..good...okay. And I know I'm a horrible person for adding Yaoi to this one..well hell I kinda liked it. -rapeface- xD. Anyways if anyone think I should add a yaoi chapter I would not have a problem with that!


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik went to a dueling arena.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh -

The alarm clock yelled, it was 4pm. Yugi had slept in!

"Fuck!" Yugi growled.

"What is it?" Yami groaned.

"Yami we slept it!" Yugi pushed him.

"Bleh..I don't care right now" Yami said.

"Yami get up!" Yugi poked him.

"No...I'm tired!" Yami growled.

..Yami wanted to play this? Yugi growled.

"GET UP NOW OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Yugi yelled at Yami..probably making the neighbors wonder what the hell was going on.

"Fine!" Yami shot up. Yugi walked out of the room.

'Jeez he reminds me of my mother!' Yami growled 'Get up, get dressed, don't be an ass!' Yami immitated his mom.

"Might as well ground me for a week." Yami mumbled, walking through the hallway.

Yami walked into the living room, Yugi was reading Yaoi on the couch.

"Yugi whatcha reading?" Yami asked getting a Pepsi.

"I'm reading Yaoi." Yugi said.

"It any good or the woosey stuff?" Yami said.

"Pretty detailed." Yugi said, reading it.

"Why can't I go back to sleep?" Yami whined.

"Your dueling Marik in 45 minutes." Yugi said, not looking at Yami.

"Oh shit!" Yami jumped.

"Sexify my love, give into my love. Baby tonight I'm gonna setcha free-Hello?" Yami answerd his cell phone.

"What a cool ringtone." Yugi pouted.

"What is it?" Yami asked into the phone.

"Come on retard, I'm at the arena." Marik growled into the phone.

"Fine, on my way."

"Oh one more thing...Bakura is coming to insult us the whole time."

"Oh fun." Yami sighed.

"Oh yes. See ya there!" Marik said.

-At the duel arena, the 6 meet again.-

"Ugh...They drag you here too?" Yugi sighed.

"Yeah.." Ryou said, sitting next to Yugi.

"I summon Dark Magician." Yami said.

"Ohh..WHATS NEW!" Marik sighed.

"I summon Silver Fang!" Marik said. (My favorite card.)

"Stupid choice." Yami said, "Dark Magician! Kill Silver Fang."

"Mirror force, Dark Magician is dead." Marik said quickly.

"PWMED!" Bakura laughed.

"Fuck you Bakura!" Yami yelled over his shoulder.

"This is so stupid.." Yugi said.

"Your not enjoying this?" Bakura said.

"To be honest...No..No not really." Yugi sighed.

"Someone needs a squeeze hug." Bakura smirked.

"Oh no..NO!" Yugi whined as Bakura squeezed him.

"Ouch." Ryou flinched.

Yugi clamped down on Bakura's shoulder.

"Alright I can take a hint." Bakura smirked letting Yugi go.

"Oh fuck!" Yugi growled cracking his back

Bakura punched Yugi's back.

"Thank you." Yugi said. laying back.

"Anytime." Bakura said.

"Hey..whats your phone background?" Bakura asked getting a glance at Yugi's background.

"Piss off." Yugi growled.

"Come onnnn let meh see!" Bakura said.

"No!" Yugi growled as Bakura took his phone and held it over Yugi's head.

"Hmph!" Ryou grabbed the phone out of Bakura's hands and gave it back to Yugi.

"Oh come on!" Bakura growled.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"He does that too much." Ryou sighed, going back to texting.

"Ryou..whos Chris?" Bakura growled, looking over at Ryou's cell phone.

"No one." Ryou growled putting his hand on Bakura's face and pushing him back.

Bakura snapped out of it and took Ryou's phone.

"WHO IS THIS?" Bakura yelled at him. (Rick James bitch!)

"HES MY COUSIN YOU ASS!" Ryou yelled.

"Fine!" Bakura hissed.

"What an ass." Yugi scoffed.

"Pretty much." Ryou said, eyeing Bakura.

Ryou texted Yugi:hes not really my cousin. :P

Yugi texted:lmao!

Ryou texted:Bakura sucks..hes always so protective of me.

"Exuse me?" Bakura said from behind Ryou.

"Eheh..." Ryou put the phone down.

Yugi giggled.

"You know I was kidding! Right?" Ryou smiled.

"Oh ha-ha." Bakura growled.

"Next conversation!" Ryou said, urging Yugi to say something.

"Marik's pwning Yami." Yugi said.

"I use Monster Reborn and being back Dark Magician!" Yami said.

"-" Marik stopped.

"Bitch! Wipe out his life points!" Yami yelled at the Dark Magician.

"Fine!" He shot back.

"Pfft.." Yami scoffed.

"Ahhh! Yeaahh!" Yami roared at Marik.

"I win again! How many times have you won? Oh thats right, NEVER!" Yami smirked, poking Marik's chest.

"Hah! Remember that time on the blimp where I whooped your ass?" Yami smirked punching Marik's should, just to be swatted away by Marik.

"Yeah you remember!" Yami yelled to Marik.

"Piss off!" Marik screamed at him.

"Sissy's mad! Everyone take cover! She might hit you with her stuffed animals!" Yami smirked at Marik.

Marik ran up to him and jumped on him.

"Gah!" Yami gasped as he hit the ground with a thud.

"You bitch!" Marik yelled trying to break his hand.

"You need to get a shock collar for him." Yugi nudged Malik.

"I know..." Malik sighed.

"I got one for Yami." Yugi said.

"Shock him!" Malik giggled.

"YAMI GET THE HELL OVER HERE OR I'LL SHOCK YOU!" Yugi yelled to Yami.

"Gah!" Yami pushed Marik off of him and ran.

"Get back here you freak!" Marik yelled chasing after him.

"Fuck no!" Yami yelled to Marik, panting.

"I'll cut your spikes off!" Marik screamed.

"Right back at you, fucktard!" Yami snorted.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik sat on a bench why a waterfall..thing.

Yami ran towards them with a pyscho close behind him.

"Watch this." Yugi smirked.

Yugi stuck his foot out and tripped Marik into the pond.

"HAHAHAHAAHHHAAHAHAH!" Yami laughed so hard he coughed and almost threw up a little.

"Fag!" Marik yelled grabbing Yami into the water.

"RAAHHHH!" Yami growled pulling Marik down into the water.

"God this is fun." Ryou smirked, watching them fight.

"Ew." Bakura growled flicking Ryou.

"Don't flick me!" Ryou swatted at Bakura.

"Your gonna poke my eye out!" Marik snapped.

"My spikey hair rules.." Yami smirked.

They both messed with each other's hair and messing it up in the water.

"Your hair looks retarded.." Marik smirked.

"Look whos talking!" Yami smirked.

"Fuck you!" Marik jumped on him.

"Hmm...who would be the uke there?" Ryou said.

"Marik." Yugi said.

"Yami." Bakura said.

"You'd think they would be fighting over it.." Malik said.

"I'd like to see that." Ryou said.

"Me too." Yugi said.

"I hate to say it..but me too..." Malik said.

"Ohhhhhhh god the mental image is stuck." Bakura flinched.

"Let go you bastard!" Yami yelped when he was Marik pull out his knife. (My brother carries those things around, lol!)

"I'm gonna cut your spikes off." Marik smirked.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Yami whined.

"I'll make a deal with you." Marik smirked..whispering something into Yami's ear.

"W-wha-" Yami studderd.

"So?" Marik smirked, putting the knife closer to Yami's leg now.

"Fine!" Yami whimperd as Marik's knife cut him.

"Its a deal." Marik smirked, getting off of Yami.

"Damnit..I got blood on my shirt." Yami whined, standing up.

"Come on hoe." Yami smirked grabbing Yugi's hips.

"Ugh" Yugi sighed.

"Were going home..cya guys." Yami said.

"What makes us think were leaving you alone?" Bakura said.

"Since its my house maybe?" Yami said.

"All yami's have to stick together..its in the rules dumbass." Marik smirked.

"Were neighbors..." Yami said.

"Fine..we will come bother you tomorrow." Bakura sneered.

"Can't wait.." Yugi sighed.  
-

The next day will be hell for Yugi! Yaaaaay! xD jk I 3 Yugi. But still, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Bleh, this one is based off of this horrible day I had awhile back. My brothers as Yami, Bakura and Marik. And me as Yugi. (Yes I have 3 monster siblings) and no matter how bad that day was..they always found a way to make it worse xD

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Gah!" Yugi yelled out as he hit the floor.

'You asshole!' Yugi yelled in his head, realizing Yami had kicked him off the bed in his sleep.

Yugi got up and kicked Yami in the ass, kicking him off of the bed.

"Yaahh!" Yami managed to yell before hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"The hell was that for?" Yami yelled at Yugi.

"FOR KICKING ME OFF!" Yugi yelled at him.

'And it begins!' Marik said happily through the mind link.

'Marik where the hell are you?' Yugi said.

"Down here!" Yugi heard Marik yell from downstaires in the living room.

"Greaaat." Yugi sighed.

"Hah!" Bakura snorted.

Yugi walked downstaires, ignoring Bakura and Marik's annoying comments.

"Hey girlfriend, where ya goin?" Yami said.

"OUT!" Yugi yelled, slamming the door.

'Son of a bitch!' Yugi sighed as he realized it was snowing, he was only in a T-shirt and PJ pants.

Yugi walked around the neighborhood anyways, enjoying the cold air and being away from the idiots.

"Hey." Joey smirked from behind Yugi, making him jump 3 feet in the air.

"Jeez!" Yugi hissed.

"Sorry" Joey said, putting his hand on Yugi's sholder.

"Eheh..so whats up?" Yugi said.

"Meh nothing much.." Joey sighed.

"Same, needed to get out of the house of rabid animals." Yugi giggled.

"How the hell you don't own a gun is beyond me." Joey snorted.

"Yeah..I'd get one but i'm 19, don't know if thats even legal" Yugi said.

"I have one, and i'm 19. Even though I'm not even sure if it is legal" Joey laughed.

Yugi and Joey walked to Yugi's house where they were talking outside.

"Yeah thats true." Joey smirked, putting his arm around Yugi.

Yugi blushed.

"EY THATS MY HOE!" Marik yelled from behind the bushes (With Bakura and Yami) as he threw a snowball at them.

"Damnit.." Yugi sighed.

"You suck at throwing.." Joey said, looking at the second snowball that hit the tree, not him.

"Well I also suck at catching...if ya know what I mean." Marik smirked.

"...OH!" Bakura laughed.

"Jeez, took ya long enough.." Marik smirked.

"Shut up." Bakura scoffed.

Yugi saw that they had gotten snow on him, and something clicked.

"You asshole!" Yugi yelled, throwing a huge snowball and Marik's face.

"Ow..." Marik said.

"Mean hoe." Bakura winked at Yugi.

"Excuse me?" Yugi growled.

"Yami your a part of this too?" Yugi hissed.

"Hey, don't you be bitchy with me! Your the one walking around alone with him!" Yami growled.

"Hey, atleast I don't kill his cats!" Joey yelled at him.

"What..I don't even...MARIK!" Yami yelled at Marik's face.

"Word gets out." Marik said.

"Damnit Yami! I fucking knew you did it!" Yugi growled.

"Aw come on...don't need to get mad..I mean-" Yami stopped.

"Gah! I hate Marik, I hate Bakura, I hate you! I hate that you guys read my mind! I hate that you guys make your smart ass comments, I hate how you always find out just how to piss me off- WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST FUCK OFF!" Yugi yelled at them.

"Damn your annoying!" Yugi yelled, walking inside the house.

"Someone's on his period.." Yami scoffed. (YES they exist here because I said so.)

"That's me, sorry." Bakura said.

Yami stared at him.

"OH! You meant because hes bitch-" Bakura stopped and giggled.

"Retard.." Marik said.

"Oh just shut up." Bakura snapped.

Joey sighed.

"I'm suprised he hasn't shaved you guys' heads yet." Joey smirked to himself.

"Oh ha-ha. I'd like to see him try." Marik growled.

'Will do.' Yugi smirked.

'You keep tryin'' Marik smiled.

"I'm out. Talk to you lataz." Joey said, walking to his house.

"EY I'M NOT DONE WI-BOOM HERES COMES THE BOOM! READY OR NOT!-Hello?" Marik answerd his cell.

'Hey Marik.' Marik heard Malik's voice say.

"Hey babe, when you coming home? You guys been gone for a long time!" Marik snapped.

'We ran into Jake, were not coming home for awhile.' Malik smirked to himself, knowing Marik was about to freak.

"WHAT! YOU GUYS STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Marik screamed into the phone.

'You can't stop me from seeing my friend. Ryou likes him too!' Malik yelled loud so that Bakura could hear him.

"Prick." Bakura snorted.

"Malik...why hang out with him?" Marik growled.

'Me and Ryou like him. Hes NICE!' Malik snapped.

"He just wants to get in your pants!" MArik growled.

'Who doesn't?' Malik smirked.

"Seriously.." Marik sighed.

'You just hate him because he hangs out with me. Hes not going to do me so calm your ass down.' Malik said.

"NO! YOU ARE GOING TO BE HOME BY 10!" Marik yelled at him.

'No! You can't make me do shit!' Malik hissed.

"Bullshit!" Marik yelled.

'What will you do to me?' Malik challenged.

"You just wait.." Marik snapped.

'Bye Marik.' Malik sighed.

"Hey don't hang up on me!" Marik yelled as Malik hung up the phone.

"That sounds like it went well!" Bakura smiled...A REAL smile.

"GODS BAKURA DON'T DO THAT! IT BURNS!" Marik cowerd.

"C'mon Marik..smile!" Yami said.

"Okay, then you smile mean-brows!" Marik snorted.

Yami smiled.

"No." Marik refused.

"Come on." Yami smiled at him sweetly.

"...F-fine." Marik stopped and..TRIED to smile.

Marik slowly opened his mouth, put his teeth together and smiled.

"!" Yami screamed in pain.

"OH GOD! HELP!" Bakura yelled.

'What the fuck?' Yugi thought to himself.

'Meh I bet its nothing.' Yugi got back to what he was doing.

"!" Bakura screamed.

"OH GOD MY EYES!" Yami yelled covering his eyes. (That is what its like when I smile)

Marik stopped his fangy true-smile and smirked.

"Never do that again." Yami panted.

"NEVER!" Bakura yelled.

"I kinda like my smile." Marik barely smiled when Yami and Bakura sheilded their eyes again.

"Jeez you guys are weird." Marik sighed.

"Look whos talking." Bakura scoffed.

A loud vibrate noise came from Bakura's pocket.

"Gross." Yami snorted.

"Ooo! Picture mail." Bakura said happily.

"GAH!" Bakura yelled right as he opened his phone, he slammed it shut.

"What was it?" Marik smiled.

"Please don't ask me.." Bakura froze.

"I wanna see!" Marik said reaching for Bakura's cell.

"NO!" Bakura slapped Marik's hand away.

"GIMMEH!" Mariks growled, taking Bakura cell.

Marik opened it, Yami on his knees behind Marik.

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHA!" Marik laughed as hard and loud as he could.

"OH MY GOD HAHAHAH!" Yami laughed his ass off. (He roflmao'd)

"Looks like Ryou's been cheating on ya!" Marik laughed at the fanart.

"Wahhaha!" Bakura cried.

"Bahhaha!" Yami laughed at the Ryou x unknown guy fanart.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahahahaha! Not my Ryou!" Bakura sobbed.

"Shut up Bakura. You know Fanart don't count. Theres fanart of you and malik, me and Ryou, Yami and Ryou, Yugi and you..theres like everything." Marik sighed.

"I'm not sharing him. Sorry." Yami scoffed.

'Ryou?' Bakura sobbed through their mind-link.

'Jeez what? You seem sad as hell!' Ryou said suprised. (Who knew he had feelings...I thought he was a robot like Kaiba.)

'Your not having an affair are you?' Bakura sobbed.

'No! Why would I?' Ryou said.

'I don't know.' Bakura sniffed.

'Aww! I love you, I would never cheat on you!' Ryou smiled.

'Really?' Bakura sniffled again.

'Of course!' Ryou said.

"Bakura what the hell." Marik crossed his arms.

"Shhh." Bakura hissed.

'Ryou, where are you?' Bakura almost sobbed.

'I'm just at the mall.' Ryou said.

'Okay.' Bakura sniffed.

'I'm not ever going to cheat on you, so calm down.' Ryou said.

'Alright. I'm sorry.' Bakura said.

'No need to be sorry.' Ryou said.

'Well you can get back to whatever you were doing.' Bakura said.

'Alright. I'll talk to you later, love you!' Ryou smiled.

'Love you too.' Bakura said, turning off the mind link.

"They are at the mall." Bakura said.

"OKay good, you don't have emotions you were just faking." Yami sighed in releif.

Bakura's eye twitched as he gave Yami the stare of death.

"Shall we go?" Marik said.

"Should I bring Yugi?" Yami said.

"No he hates us." Bakura smiled.

'Yugi I'm going with Marik and Bakura to the mall, kay?' Yami said.

'Okay.' Yugi yawned.

'Were you sleeping?' Yami said.

'Was.' Yugi said.

'Okay, cya later babe.' Yami said.

'Kay.' Yugi said, shutting off the mind link.

"Moody." Yami scoffed.

"All ukes are." Bakura said.

"Bitchy but love you." Marik said.

"Yeah.." Yami sighed.

"So how many people have you guys killed for your hikaris?" Marik said.

"30" Bakura said.

"12" Yami said.

"33" Marik smirked.

"Hmph." Bakura scoffed.

-Entering the entrance for the mall!-

"Okay, A white haired boy, a blonde haired egyptian and a blue haired scum bag." Marik growled.

"Hah.." Yami giggled.

-45 mins of looking-

"Sure he didn't lie to you?" Marik growled at Bakura, baring his fangs.

"Yes asshole!" Bakura hissed.

"Damn, still looking for us.." Malik sighed.

"They really are too protective." Ryou said.

"Your boyfriend's are asses." Zack sighed.

"Pretty much." Malik sighed again, leaning on the side of the ledge, his butt in the air.

"You need a real one." Zack said, looking at Marik.

"Huh?" Malik stopped when Zack came up behind him.

"Stay away from the butt." Malik said, getting scared. Zack was much more strong than him.

"Uhh Malik-" Ryou stopped.

Zack grabbed Mariks butt.

"He-hey! Stop!" Malik froze.

"Why?" Zack said.

"He said stop it." Marik growled from behind Zack.

"Crap." Zack sighed.

Marik banged Zack up against the brick wall.

"God you guys are so fucked up!" Zack laughed.

Marik punched Zack in the stomach so hard Zack bled.

Marik leaned up against ZAck and whispered "You stay away from my boyfriend and my friend's boyfriends or I'll kick your ass and made you puke out your own guts."

"Whatever I'm out." Zack growled and walked away.

"Thanks Marik." Malik sighed.

"You should had kicked his ass!" Marik yelled at him.

"I'm sorry!" Malik looked like a scared puppy that got screamed at.

"What if I wasn't there!" Marik yelled.

"I'm sorry.." Malik said.

"If something ever happens to you I'd die!" Marik snapped.

"In two ways.." Marik hugged Malik.

-On da way hommmeee-

Malik texted Yugi: dude it was sooo creepy! hes all calm now!

Yugi texted: weird..seeing him calm must be like...i dont even know

Malik: i know, right? i'm afraid to sleep!

Yugi: xD! you should be! he might smile at you!

Malik: !

Yugi: lmao! so is your dog dead yet?

Malik: Is your ca-HAH OH WAIT!

Yugi: Asshole.

Malik: Yeah Mr Snuggles is fine

Yugi: Orly?

Malik: Yarly

Yugi: orly?

Malik: yarly

Yugi: OH FUCKIN REALLY NOW?

Malik: No :(

Yugi: /cry

"Yugi get ova here NAOU!" Yami yelled to him.

"Go fuck yourself I'll be there in a minute." Yugi yelled.

"...What a bitch." Yami scoffed.

Yugi: Gotta go, Yami is being an ass.

Malik: Okay, have fun. Also tell him Marik said to remember to call him.

Yugi: why?

Malik: Wouldn't tell me.

Yugi: kay.

"What do you want, Yami!" Yugi yelled to him.

"Cuddles!" Yami yelled back.

'BS...hes probably just going to steal 5$ from my wallet or something..' Yugi mumbled to himself.

'Thats what whores do.' Marik smirked.

'Get outta here you bitch! Before I spray you with Raid! (Raids a bug spray.)

Marik hissed.

'Go be an ass somewhere else.' Yugi growled.

'Go be useful and get in the kitchen you hoe bag!' Marik yelled in defense.

'Atleast I don't go through other people's trash.' Yugi smirked.

'..Bu-...We-...THAT WAS ONCE!' Marik growled.

'Go back to the damn world your from you dirty little- Excuse me, BIG bitch, go back to the damn trash that you call a city and get Malik something useful, he tries to deal with you being an ass 24/7 and hes gonna leave you if keep this up! GO TO HELL you ass!' Yugi growled, shutting off the mind link.

Yami ran in the room and grabbed Yugi and ran back up to his room.

"Explain...Now." Yugi said as they were in his room.

"You don't wanna cuddle, SO I'LL CUDDLE BY FORCE!" Yami yelled.

...They both started laughing.

Yami hugged Yugi tight.

"Mind letting go?" Yugi growled.

"Mind if I mess up your hair?" Yami smiled.

"...NO ONE FUCKS WITH THE HAIR!" Yugi yelled at Yami.

"I love you!" Yami hugged him tighter.

"Gah!" Yugi chocked out.

Yami kissed Yugi's cheeck, Yugi kissed back.

They cuddled together under the blanket.

They heard a huge crash as a rock landed in the middle of Yugi's floor, he heard Marik yell from outside.

"NO YOUR AN ASS!" Marik screamed.

Weird ending huh? Well I've been lazy and haven't gotten into writing, well I'll be more avalible later but I've already started the next chapter, expect it atleast tomorrow or the day after! 3 Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me, I've always liked writing! =]


	17. Chapter 17

Holly crap its so late I shouldn't be up! /Mental slap

Oh the pellet gun idea was Prankvote's idea... I think. I don't know, its been like 4 years. Not even sure if that was they're idea.

Ze next day-

Yugi was still picking up glass that Marik had broke when someone knocked on the door.

He went downstaires and to see the slut.

"Hi Tea." Yugi said.

"Hey, me and Serinity (Shudder) wanna know if you want to go out somewhere with us." Tea said.

'AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Yugi mentally screamed.

'CALM DOWN! AAHH CALM THE FUCK DOWN!' Marik yelled.

'I'M COMPLETLY CALM!' Yugi screamed.

"So?" Tea stopped.

"Su-sure." Yugi said.

"Okay, whens a good time?" Tea said.

'When I come over to cut your hair off." Marik hissed.

"Nows good if you want to go." Yugi said, wanting to get the hell out.

-At ze mall.-

'Hey Yugi..just noticed your missing. Whats up?' Yami said threw the mind link.

'4 hours later you realize I'm gone...I've been missed.' Yugi sighed.

'Seriously.' Yami said.

'I'm out with...Tea and Serinity.' Yugi sighed.

'Dude..we had enough of them at the blimp..I thought that would be the last.' Yami growled.

'I wish. But I don't think they're going to leave.' Yugi said.

'Get the hell outta there before I come and drag you home.' Yami growled.

'You can't tell me what to do.' Yugi said.

'BS' Yami argued.

'Whatever.' Yugi said, turning off the mind link.

'That was rude.' Marik said.

'Your tellin' me.' Yami said.

'Hey...wanna go spy on him?' Marik said.

'Sure I already showered, so why not?' Yami said.

'Can I come?' Bakura said.

'Didn't know you were here.' Marik said.

'Yeah, I keep this thing on when I'm bored to hear you guys fight.' Bakura yawned.

'You seem bored so sure.' Yami said.

'Cool.' Bakura said.

'Wanna meet up at the park?' Marik asked.

'Yeah, 1 sec.' Bakura said. "RYOU! I'M GOING OUT WITH MARIK AND YAMI!" Bakura yelled to him.

"Go for it." Ryou yelled back.

'Yay.' Bakura said.

'Getting promition from your bitch? Thats low.' Marik said.

'Atleast I don't torture my bitch.' Bakura growled.

'-cough- RIGHT -cough-' Marik said.

'Anymore...' Bakura sighed.

Yami just giggled.

'You guys are such asses you know that?' Yami snorted.

'Atleast we didn't leave them for 5 years.' Bakura growled.

'Good one.' Marik smiled.

'I try.' Bakura smiled back.

'OKay I'm on my way there.' Yami said.

'Same'

'Same'

'God I'm freezing my nips off out here.' Marik growled.

'Your not the only one.' Bakura sighed.

'Wussies.' Yami smirked.

'You know, you were nicer in egypt.' Bakura growled.

'That was...how long ago now?' Yami said.

'3000 years.' Bakura smiled.

'Ahh yeah, good times.' Yami smiled.

'Nothing like being put into slavery by a disgruntled pharoah.' Bakura smiled.

'You guys call me fucked up...' Marik sighed.

'Hey hey...atleast we don't kill our dads.' Bakura growled.

'You killed Ryou's dad.' Marik smirked.

'He wanted me to.' Bakura said.

'Have some respect for the old coot, without him Ryou wouldn't exist.' Yami said.

'I tried..didn't work.' Bakura sighed.

"Yo." Yami said, putting his arm around Marik.

"Hey baby." Marik smiled, kissing Yami's cheeck.

"Get ova here." Yami hugged Bakura.

"People are starting to stare." Yami whispered.

Marik pushed them both off and screamed "KAIBA CORP IS A LIE! THEY EAT KITTENS THERE! AND I LIKE TO HOLD MY PET DRAGON, FIFI AND FEED IT BABIES!".

People stared more.

Marik got back on Bakura and Marik and said "See were being payed attention to now.

"Gah I love you guys." Bakura said.

"We love you too." Marik said.

"Hey wanna get drunk after this?" Yami said.

"Damn straight!" Bakura said.

"Hell yeah!" Marik smiled.

-Entering the mall area-

"We come here again to stalk our Hikari's." Marik said.

"Okay, a cute tri-colour haired boy with lots of eyeliner and 2 sluts." Yami said.

"So did Duke ever screw Tristan?" Marik asked.

"Yep." Yami said.

"Damn." Bakura sighed.

Marik stared at him.

"NO NOT LIKE THAT!" Bakura whined.

"Scared me there for a minute." Marik turned to look for Yugi.

"Hey there he is." Yami said.

Yugi had his head down on a table while Tea and Serinity were talking to him...Probably about their day.

Bakura laughed so hard Marik had to put his hand over his mouth and Bakura's.

"Ahahahha! Poor Yugi!" Bakura laugh-whispered.

"Oh god!" Yami laughed.

"Okay lets find out some way to piss them off." Bakura said.

"I got a -pellet gun." Marik said.

"I got an idea." Yami smirked.

Marik shot Tea's thigh with the pellet gun.

She freaked out and looked for the person who did it.

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' Marik lol'd.

"JOIN THE DARK SIDE!" Marik yelled off the balcony, half laughing.

"God damnit Marik.." Yugi sighed.

"Huh" Tea said.

"Just some pyscho rapist I know." Yugi said.

"Ew." Serinity scoffed.

"Right." Tea said.

"KAIBA CORP IS A LIE! SERINITY YOUR BROTHER IS SOOOO GAY!" Bakura yelled.

Yugi banged his head on the table.

'You guys..met me outside of the bathroom before I cut your face.' Yugi growled through the mind link.

"Kay."

"I'll be right back." Yugi said.

-Outside the bathroom-

"What the fuck were you guys doing!" Yugi yelled at them.

"We were just messing around." Marik said.

"And trying to get me in trouble?" Yugi growled.

"...Maybe." Bakura said.

Some guys walked by, checking all of them out.

"Ey your takin me to get a drink before you get this." Marik growled at them.

"Name the time and place." The teen said.

"8 tonight, the Tiger's Den?" Marik smirked. (Tigers Den is a random name I came up with for a bar...lolz)

"Sounds good" He said.

"Cya there baby." Marik blew him a kiss.

"...Slut." Yugi murmured.

"This is gonna be fun." Marik giggled.

"Jeez what are you going to do? Drug them?" Yugi said.

"..Damnit!" Marik growled.

"I just wanna go home.." Yugi sighed.

He texted Tea that he had to go to guy things.

Tea responded: Cut3! Ill cya l8r s3xy

Yugi got home and locked all the doors, including locking Yami out and went to sleep.

"Wanna get drunk now?" Yami asked.

"Yeah." Marik said.

"Yay" Bakura said.

"Lets go" Yami said.

-At the bar...-

"Ugh." Marik shoock his head at the strong drink.

"God this is strong!" Yami growled.

"Yes!" Bakura cheered.

"We wanna try a new one." Yami told the bartender.

"Sure." She said, handing them new ones.

"Fuck!" Yami hissed.

"Holly crap!" Marik hissed.

"Grr" Bakura growled.

"Guys had enough?" She smirked.

"Have you tried this shit?" Marik growled.

"Okay okay," She sighed.

"Woah..." Bakura slammed his head on the table.

"Jeez 2 drinks and I'm drunk as hell." Marik smiled.

"I am so fucked when I get home." Yami sighed.

"Too late to back down now!" Bakura smiled and nudged Yami.

"So lets do this!" Bakura smiled and ordered 30 more drinks for them.

-15 minutes later.-

"Ev..ever realez..I I meant reaalize that..." Yami stopped.

"Realize what?" Marik slurred.

"...I forgot..." Yami smirked.

"I have one nice ass." Marik smiled.

"No you don't." Bakura smirked.

"...Better than yours!" Bakura growled.

"Hey that babe is lookin at us." Yami smirked, eyeing the boy.

"Daaaamn." Marik smirked.

The boy winked at them.

"You guys look lonely." The boy said.

"Yeah, mind getting in bed with us?" Marik smirked at him.

"Oh yeah." The boy smiled, giving him the mating call look. (If ya know what I mean -nudge nudge-)

Marik, Yami and Bakura brought him to the bathroom.

"So sexy you ready?" Marik smirked, licking him.

"MARIK ISHTAR." Malik screamed at him.

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed.

"BAKURA!" Ryou yelled.

"Oh god were dead." Bakura cowered, puffing up like a scared cat.

"H-hey baby.." Marik pathetic-smiled.

"YOU BITCH! YOUR GOING TO BE SLAMMED INTO THE WALL TILL YOU BLEED TO DEATH!" Malik screamed, grabbing Marik by the hair and pulling him out.

"YAMI YOUR SO FUCKING DEAD!" Yugi screamed at him, hitting him in the face.

"Oh my god I'm going to pull out all of your hair." Ryou growled..face red and trying not to scream.

Ryou and Yugi grabbed they're Yami's home by the arm.

At Yugi's house.

"Yami your going to be lucky if you live through the night." Yugi yelled at him.

"Bakura your face is going to get your face smashed if you don't give me an explanation..NOW!" Ryou yelled.

Malik was already punching Marik.

"I said I was sorry!" Marik said, as did Yami and Bakura..still very very drunk.

"SORRY IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Yugi screamed at Yami.

"You son of a bitch! Cheating bitch!" Malik hissed, punching Marik in the stomach.

"Ryou I'm so sorry!" Bakura whimpered, like a punished puppy.

"I oughta choke you to death." Ryou hissed.

"Well if it makes you feel any better we didn't screw him." Marik growled.

"Stay out of this you pyschotic bitch!" Ryou yelled at him, making Marik scoot back.

"No need to snap at Marik." Yami growled at Ryou.

"If Yugi would let me I'd beat the living hell out of you if you don't shut the hell up and stay out of it." Ryou growled at Yami.

"Go for it." Yugi smiled at Ryou.

"With pleasure." Ryou smiled, kicking Yami in the stomach, causing him to bleed.

"Ever go within 10 feet of another unknown male to me and I'll fuck your shit up." Ryou hissed, punching Bakura.

"O-okay." Bakura cowered.

"Well said." Yugi eyed Yami evily.

"Your so god damn lucky that your alive..if you guys were still spirits I'd slice you guys up." Malik hissed at the yamis.

"We said sorry!" They cowered.

"And we told you sorry isn't good enough, grow some balls and deal with the damn punishment!" Yugi growled at them.

-5 hours later after horrid pain from the angry hikaris.- (Never piss an uke off.)

Yami, Bakura and Marik lie unconscious on the floor, bloody and drool coming out of their mouths.

"I think thats enough." Yugi sighed.

"Yeah I'm exhausted." Ryou yawned.

"Wanna go watch The Mummy and pass out on the couch?" Malik smiled.

"When do we not?" Yugi smiled.

"Okay!" Ryou giggled.

Short chaptard I know, but I hope its funny. I'll start a newer funnier one right away.

I just don't feel like writing this and I love the idea of Hikaris kicking the Yami's asses. =D


	18. Chapter 18

OHMYGODBOREDOM Oh by the way, this ones gonna be of Ryou and Bakura's life and Marik and Malik's.  
So you can go ahread and skip this chapter...no one would blame you.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do not own South Park, or Jackass or Cops.

The next morning!

Malik, Yugi and Ryou were passed out on the couch, all lying on eachother.

"Whoevers not dead sound off." Marik said.

"Ughhh" Bakura and Yami groaned.

"I feel like crap..." Yami whined.

"Me too...I think my rib is broken!" Bakura cried.

"We didn't deserve that much torture!" Yami sighed.

"A bloody hangover.." Bakura sighed.

"Owwi!" Marik cried out, when trying to get up.

Marik walked over to a sleeping Malik and poked him.

Then Marik poked Yugi.

"Touch us and we'll hurt you." Ryou growled at Marik.

"Well excauuuuuuse meh!" Marik hissed.

They all got up and yawned.

"Dude its 5pm...I need a better schedule." Yugi sighed.

"Man I wanna go steal some stuff...and speed and get in trouble!" Marik smirked.

"Thats against the law." Ryou sighed.

"You know how much I care about the law?" Marik smirked and farted. "Thats how much.".

"Eww!" Ryou whined.

"MARIK FART!" Bakura laughed.

"They're as magical as unicorns." Marik smiled.

"Nasty ass guys." Ryou sighed.

"He holds down Mr. Snuggles' head and farts on him all the time." Malik sighed.

"Yami did that with Simba." Yugi sighed.

Malik got a text from one of his friends.

"AHAHAHA!" Malik laughed so hard.

"Meh?" Marik made the "WHAT HAPPENED LOL" face.

"A new pairing." Malik growled at Marik, giving him the 'mind your own' look.

"Whats the pairing?" Yugi asked.

"Something called Darkshipping, its Marik and Bakura." Malik giggle-snorted.

"Ahahahahahahha!" Yugi, Ryou and Malik laughed.

"Hey Marik guess what!" Bakura said in a cheerfull voice.

"You hit puberty?" Marik mumbled.

"DARKSHIPPING!" Bakura yelled as he jumped on Marik's back.

"I think the fitting sentance for that would be *SUPRISE BUTTSECKS!* " Yugi corrected.

"Same thing." Malik sighed.

"Pretty much." Yugi said.

"Such a stupid pairing." Yami giggled. (I agree with him...Its dumb IMO..HIKARI X YAMI FTW!)

"RELATIONS OF THE BUTT VARIETY!" Bakura yelled when he jumped on Yami's back.

"EWWWW!" Yami whined.

"Hah!" Bakura laughed.

"NO DRY HUMPING!" Yami growled, pulling Bakura off of him.

"Awww." Bakura frowned.

"We gotta get home Marik," Malik said.

"Cya Malik." Ryou and Yugi said.

"Bye guys." Malik pulled Marik out.

-Marik and Malik's house.-

Malik was watching spongebob in the they're room with Mr. Snuggles.

"Grawrawr." The gigantic wolf looking dog whined.

"SCOOT OVER SNUGGLES!" Marik yelled as he pushed the bear dog off the bed.

"Why did you do that to my baby!" Malik whined, hugging the dog.

"Its just a dog..." Marik sighed.

Malik turned the channel to most wanted news reports and saw Marik and Bakura on there.

"Yay I'm on TV!" Marik cheered.

When Marik was showed on the screen he freaked.

"THAT LOOKS NOTHING LIKE ME!" Marik screamed. (Reminds me of that time I saw a black haired Marik at an anime convention.)

"AAAHHH!" Marik yelled.

"Calm down.." Malik sighed.

Malik flipped through the channels to Cops.

"Hey look its Bakura." Marik said.

"Thats nice." Malik growled changing the channel.

"JACKASS WAS RIGHT THERE!" Marik growled.

"Go watch TV in the living room I'M watching South Park." Malik argued.

A commercial came on with a kid on it, fighting with his brother for a Pepsi. (I use to do that with my brother..fight for like 10 minutes on who gets the last Pepsi.)

"Aww I want one!" Marik said.

"Oh hell no." Malik growled.

"Why not?" Marik tilted his head.

"They're annoying, they scream for no reason, messy stupid and just ew." Malik sighed.

"Come on I want one." Marik said.

"We've had this talk so many times...I said No." Malik growled.

"WHY NOT!" Marik argued.

"I just told you!" Malik growled.

"Your such a bitch." Marik hissed.

"Compared to you? Not really." Malik smirked.

"Whatever..." Marik growled.

"Raaahhh! Malik wins again!" Malik smirked.

"BULLSHIT YOU WIN!" Marik yelled.

"I know I do!" Malik smirked.

"NO!...I didn't mean lik- I'LL GET YOU PREGGO BY FORCE!" Marik yelled at Malik, jumping on him.

Malik put up a good fight...no match for the...pyscho creature...thing. Not sure what he is.

-5 hours later-

Marik was asleep in bed when Malik got up, he had an evil plan.

Malik walked outside with his tape recorder and played it right outside of Marik's window...he had recorded a baby crying and set it to play all night.

Malik silently went to bed with a smirk on his face, soon after Marik yelled at it to shut the fuck up.

"Damnit!" Marik yelled, muffled by the pillow.

Malik laughed, but made it sound like a yawn.

Marik's eye twitched and he got up, got a glass and threw it at the neighbors window, breaking the window and waking her up.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled.

"SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN BABY UP!" Marik yelled at her.

"I DON'T HAVE A BABY YOU ASSHOLE!" She yelled.

"Heh woops..." Marik said softly.

Malik watched with amusement as the 2 screamed at eachother.

30 minutes later a very angry Marik walked to bed. The creature still screaming, he put a pillow over his head and tried to sleep.

"Still want a kid?" Malik yawned.

"Oh just fuck off..." Marik twitched.

Short chapter, I know but I had to write it fast, my brother was yelling at me to go out the door to see a movie with him.

-cough- SPEAKING OF SCREAMING BABIES.. there was one in the theater and I almost smacked the mom and the tiny hell creature.


	19. Chapter 19

Boredom once again.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

-  
Yami decided to text Marik and Bakura to get awake and to get to the arcade.

Bakura texted: Sure, I'll be there.

Marik texted: ya ill be ther

'Thats weird, Marik is always so anal about spelling right.' Yami thought to himself.

"YUGI GET UP!" Yami yelled at his boyfriend.

"GAH!" Yugi woke up.

Yami giggle snorted.

"Ass." Yugi growled, putting the blanket over his head.

"Get up!" Yami yelled again.

Yami was about to yell again but Yugi threw his pillow at his face.

"Shut up I know." Yugi murmered.

"Good." Yami smiled.

"And I don't care." Yugi said, going back to sleep.

Yami pushed Yugi off the bed.

"NO! BAD YAMI!" Yugi yelled.

"Don't put me in the kennel!" Yami whined.

"I got a fucking muzzle!" Yugi yelled at him.

Standing outside were Bakura and Marik, both hearing what was going on inside.

"Sounds like its going well." Marik smiled at Bakura.

"Ew." Bakura said, urked.

- Walking to the arcade.

"So what the hell were you guys doing?" Bakura hissed.

Marik coughed "S and M" Marik coughed again.

"No he woke me up and I tend to be bitchy." Yugi said.

"Hes so mean." Yami growled.

"Ryou and Malik are there probably playing DDR." Bakura said.

"No fucking duh." Marik snapped.

"Dude your a totally bitch today, the fuck is wrong with you?" Bakura growled.

"Some screaming hell creature kept me up last night." Marik sighed.

"Uhhh...Snuggles?" Yami asked.

"NO a damn neighbor baby." Marik growled.

"HAH!" Yugi laughed.

"Shut up." Marik growled.

"Damnit theres a line!" Marik hissed.

"Calm down. Theres always a line." Bakura said.

Malik from inside stuck his tongue out at Marik.

'Oh I'm so going to murder you.' Marik growled.

'How so? Your out there...AND I'M IN HERE!' Malik laughed.

Ryou just flicked Bakura off.

"What a bitch," Bakura scoffed.

"Hey lady, mind if we cut you?" Marik asked.

"Sure." She said, letting them in front.

"Shit!" Malik said, running off in the arcade.

They got in and Marik was looking for Malik, to kill him. (Okay not kill him...he doesn't have the balls for that.)

"Oh my god you are so dead!" Marik yelled, chasing Malik.

'Fuckfuckfuckfuck!' Malik whined, running into the bathroom.

Marik jumped on Malik.

He had both of Mariks hands in his when he stood up and pinned him on the wall.

"Sorry!" Malik whimpered.

"I'm going to murder you!" Marik growled at him.

"What did I do?" Malik whined.

"Your such a whore!" Marik yelled at him.

"What the hell did I do?" Malik whined.

"YOU ARE SO DE-" Marik stopped, noticing the guys looking at them.

"The fuck are you looking at?" Marik growled at them.

"Hmph." one of them said...sorta.

"Hey pyscho's lets go." Bakura said, walking in the bathroom to see Marik and Malik in a bad time.

"Okaaay...You finish up murdering eachother." Bakura said walking out.

Marik had a knife pulled on Malik.

Malik kicked him in the groin, making him fall.

"NEVER EVER! AND I MEAN EVER TOUCH ME!" Malik yelled at him, walking by the guys, smiling.

"Ugghhh." Marik sighed.

He got up and walked it off.

Marik looked at Malik in an angry way.

Malik hid behind Bakura.

"Grrr." Marik growled trying to grab Malik, being hit away by Bakura.

"He didn't do anything to you." Bakura growled at him.

"Don't be an ass" Marik said to him.

"Whos the ass here?" Malik said, still behind Bakura.

"Malik shut up." Marik growled at him.

"Why are you so bitchy to him?" Bakura growled at Marik.

"Hes mine you bitch! Give him back." Marik growled.

"So are they like half animals or something?" a blonde girl whispered to another girl.

"What?" Bakura said, looking at her.

"Yeah hes a kitten." Marik smirked.

"What the fuck was that?" Bakura yelled at him.

"I SAID, KITTEN!" Marik yelled back.

Bakura growled at him.

'Ugh..lets just go home.' Ryou sighed.

'Agreed.' Yugi said.

Ryou pulled Bakura away from Marik.

"I'm out, I'm gonna miss the movie." Yugi said, walking out.

"What movie?" Yami said.

"That sounds fun, lets go see it." Malik said, trying to sidtract Marik.

"Okay." Marik said, tugging Malik.

'Didn't work...' Malik growled.

-At the theater-

"You guys followed me?" Yugi said.

"Yup..were stalkers..now shut up." Marik smiled.

"Oh fuck you." Yugi growled.

"Do it." Marik said.

Yugi stayed silent.

Bakura just giggled.

They watched Twilight..Yugi saw it to see if the book was actually worth reading 7 books.

2 hours later-

"That was sooo stupid.." Yugi sighed.

"The whole time I was waiting for the good part then the credits showed." Ryou sighed.

"Atleast its not at bad as Plague Dogs." Marik said.

"Plague Dogs was a good movie." Yugi said.

"Makes you feel like crap for days." Malik said.

(spoiler)

"Well the ending in the book was a lot better...you know..they didn't die." Yami said.

"Well, I'm going home." Yugi said.

"Bye guys." Everyone said.

-At Yugi's house, 5 hours later, 3am, sleeping.

Yugi was awoken by a vibrating phone.

He read the text to Yugi's cell,

Marik: Want to go play a prank on Bakura?

Yugi: What kind?

Marik: Fucking up his computer.

Yugi: Sounds awesome.

Marik: I'm outside, gtfo out here I'm freezing.

Yugi: Kay.

Yugi went outside, to meet with Marik.

"So what exactly are we doing to him?" Yugi said, walking with Marik to Bakura's house.

"Just going to screw up his computer with funny pics." Marik smirked.

"Hes going to be soo pissed off." Yugi giggled.

"God sent me to piss the world off." Marik smirked, putting his arm around Yugi.

"Fuuuuck its cold!" Yugi said.

"Yeah, I'm suprised its not snowing." Marik said.

"Call me weird, but I like it" Yugi said.

Marik pulled Yugi closer to him.

"What? Its cold and your warm." Marik said.

Yugi giggled.

"Alright...here we are, the lair of Bakura." Marik said.

"How are we going to get in?" Yugi asked.

"The way I did 3000 years ago, threw the window." Marik smiled.

"If you didn't notice, houses have improved and are a lot taller.." Yugi said.

"...Naaah" Marik smirked.

"Alright..." Yugi sighed.

They got in the window, then went to Bakura's computer.

A cat got up and hissed when he noticed Marik.

"Shut up kitty!" Marik yell-whispered.

Marik typed in stuff on the computer.

Yugi giggle snorted.

It was a picture of all the Yugioh males making out.

"Okay thats nasty." Yugi giggled.

"I know, I found this on the internet last night." Marik smirked.

Yugi giggled more.

"Your laugh is cute." Marik said, looking for more nasty pics.

"Thanks." Yugi blushed.

Marik yelped and fell off the chair.

"Hahahaha!" Yugi laughed, silently.

"Jeez! Look at that!" Marik pointed at the pic.

"Ewwww!" Yugi whined, covering his eyes in horror of the Bakura x Yami fanart.

"Ohoh!" Marik laughed.

"God thats nasty." Yugi shuddered.

"Lets get out of here, I put about 20 pics on here, so when he logs on tomorrow it will be a slideshow that he cant exit out of with the Rick Astley song." Marik said.

"You Rick Roll'd him?" Yugi giggled.

"Hell yeah!" Marik smirked.

"Alright lets get out before we wake them up." Marik said.

"Right." Yugi said, leaving with Marik.

-Outside Yugi's house.-

"Cya." Marik said, hugging Yugi.

"Oof!" Yugi gasped.

Yugi hugged back.

"Bye." Yugi said, walking back inside, to see and angry Yami.

"Hi." Yugi said.

"Where were you and why were you hugging Marik?" Yami groweled.

"Umm...We played a prank on Bakura." Yugi said.

"Its 4am." Yami growled.

"Don't believe me? Text Bakura in the morning." Yugi growled, walking upstaires.

'Sob these pants are tight.' Yami said.

'I screwed him BTW" Marik said.

'I totally believe you...your the most trusted person ever' Yami smirked.

'No I'm serious.' Marik said.

'Go bother someone else.' Yami said, turning off the mind link.

Sorry for the short ending, I'm making another chapter atm and I don't know what else I can fit in this one.

Seriously though, don't watch Plague Dogs...it makes you feel like crap.


	20. Chapter 20

BEWARE: Angry 2 headed dogs ahead. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Ughh.." Bakura woke up next to Ryou.

'Oh I remember what I did last night.' He smirked.

'Time to pee then check my email.' He told himself.

He sat down at his computer and turned it on to see some scary pics.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Bakura screamed as loud as he could.

Ryou sighed. "Its that time already?"

"HELP! GAAAAAHHH!" Bakura yelped, covering his eyes.

"What is it now?" Ryou yelled at him, hearing the song, he guessed he was getting rick roll'd and being overly upset about it.

"AAHHH!" Bakura cried running into Ryou, almost pushing him to the floor.

"Watch where your going to idiot!" Ryou yelled at him.

'Fucker.' Ryou growled, walking to the computer.

"Oh jeez..its just a pic of them as lions." Ryou sighed.

"WOLVES TOO!" Bakura cried.

"Oh god no!" Ryou said, trying to turn off the computer...It didn't work.

Marik, Malik, Yugi and Yami were outside, listening to Bakura and Ryou's screams of terror.

"Okay...you two weren't lying." Yami said.

"If there is one thing I don't do is lie- Yami looked at him like WTF.

"-To you." Marik corrected.

"TURN IT OFFFFFF!" Bakura yelled.

"AAAAHHH!" Ryou yelled.

"Just sounds like kinkyness to me." Malik said.

"Because you of all people would know that." Yami smirked.

"Oh ha-ha." Malik growled.

"Gross." Marik said.

"Yup." Yugi sighed.

"YOU!" Bakura yelled at Marik through the window.

"Me!" Marik said happily.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Bakura yelled at him.

Bakura ran down staires and outside to chase Marik down.

"Shit!" Marik said, running with a raged Bakura close behind him.

"DOWN KITTY!" Marik panted.

"Get back here you dirty son of a bitch!" Bakura was close.

"You know, I kinda like seeing them fight." Malik smiled.

"Yup." Yugi smiled.

"YAMI! SHOOT HIM WITH THE TRANQUILIZER!" Marik yelled at him.

Bakura was chasing Marik, his fangs showing.

"HURRY!" Marik yelled as Yami got out the gun.

Bakura hissed when the needle hit him as he blacked out.

"Dirty animal!" Marik yelled at the sleeping Bakura.

"I GOT IT ON MY CELL!" Ryou laughed, putting his phone back in his jeans' pocket.

"HAHHA!" Marik laughed.

Ryou walked over to the konked out Bakura.

"You just leaving him here?" Ryou asked.

"Yes." Marik growled at him.

"Cool it, thats fine with me." Ryou snapped.

30 minutes later, Ryou had gone inside, Yugi, Marik, Malik and Yami had gone home.

Bakura awoke, he puffed up as he saw a gigantic 2 headed dog, running straight for him.

He hissed at the beast and ran, it ran very closely behind him, snapping its jaws, drooling.

Bakura hissed again, running faster, his eyes slitting in fear.

The dog continued to snap its massive jaws, filled with rowed sharp razors as it ran closely behind him.

Bakura ran faster and faster, as his side ached, his fear pushing him on making him feel invincible while running. (Not the horse invincible, if this were so I'd steal him.)

"RAAAAARRRR!" Bakura growl-hissed.

The hound catching up faster and faster, his front paws about 3 inches from Bakura's feet.

Bakura tried to run faster but his muscles ached.

The hound roared loudly, making the ground shake, making Bakura run faster in fear.

"I'M GOING TO EAT YOU ALIVE!" The beast roared, in a demonic, cracked voice.

Bakura ran faster, feeling like he was going to die.

Right as he thought he had gotten another 4 inches away, He felt two horrid pains on his back, the beast had chomped down, both jaws clamped down on Bakura's back.

Bakura screeched, hissing in pain trying to get away, the more he moved the deeper the fangs got into his back.

He saw his blood being licked by the massive animal.

Bakura tried to scream but no sound came out.

"Bakura.." He heard a voice say.

Bakura snapped awake, panting then turned his head slightly to see if the animal was chewing on it.

"HEY!" Ryou yelled at him, snapping him back to sanity.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Bakura cried.

"You got tranquilized." Ryou said, Hugging scared out of his mind, Bakura.

"You okay?" He asked.

"A GIANT 2 HEADED DOG WAS CHASING ME AND IT BIT MY BACK!" Bakura panted out.

Ryou just laughed.

"SERIOUSLY!" Bakura cried.

"Oh your so weird!" Ryou giggled.

"Want to see the video of you getting tranquilized to proove theres not a 2 headed dog?" Ryou asked.

"Yes please." Bakura said.

Ryou showed him the video.

"Jeez...He shot me!" Bakura whined.

"Yeah, its okay though." Ryou said.

"Why?" Bakura whined.

"You...get kinda aggresive sometimes." Ryou said.

"I AM PERFECTLY SANE!" Bakura snapped.

"Alright alright." Ryou gave up.

"I am so going to kill Marik." Bakura said.

I'll upload a new chapter when I get some funny ideas saved up. =D


	21. Chapter 21

Finally thought of a few stupid things. The main idea was my sister's idea.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
I do not own World of Warcraft, or Time Lost Proto-Drake.

The cat jumped on Yugi, pawing his arm.

"What kitty?" Yugi whispered.

"Mew!" The grey cat meowed.

Yami's eye twitched as he instantly woke up at the cat he hates' meow.

"DAMNIT KITTY!" Yami yelled at the cat, picking it up and throwing it across the room into the hallway.

"Jeez! What the hell!" Yugi yelled at him. (I feel like doing that to my dog whenever he barks)

"I HATE THAT CAT!" Yami yelled.

"I NOTICED!" Yugi snapped.

Yami just mumbled random stuff and went back to sleep.

"Idiot." Yugi sighed.

'I agree with you there.' Marik smiled.

'Get the fuck out.' Yugi growled.

'...Naaaaaah.' Marik said.

'I'm surrounded by idiots.' Yugi sighed.

'Long live the king!' Bakura giggled.

'Lalala no king!' Marik said.

'You guys are kids.' Yugi said.

'Old ones.' Bakura said.

'I'm not THAT old..' Marik blushed.

'You're 19.' Yugi said.

'You're 18...OH HO!' Marik said.

'Good comeback.' Yugi said.

'Oh I know.' Marik said.

'Bakura and Yami are like...what 3000?' Yugi said.

'Oh my god that reminds me! Our birthdays are this week! I forgot to tell you that.' Bakura said.

'Jeez really?' Yugi said.

'3001' Bakura smiled.

'Ahahahhahahaahah!' Marik laughed.

'What?' Bakura growled.

'You're sooo old!' Marik laughed.

'I wouldn't be the one to talk.' Bakura growled.

'I'm not old bro. I'm 19.' Marik said.

'Yeah hes not old, you're the granny here.' Yugi smirked.

'Like I said before..I'm just more experianced.' Bakura said.

'Piss of hes mine.' Marik growled.

'Eh?' Yugi said.

'Nothing.' Marik said.

'I like poptarts.' Bakura smiled.

'Uh...yeah...they're magical.' Marik sighed.

'YES! THEY ARE!' Bakura smiled.

'Next cat I'm getting I'm naming it poptart.' He said.

'If you don't kill it within the first week.' Marik said.

'I'm leaving.' Yugi said.

'Fine...I see how it is.' Marik said.

'You should.' Yugi said.

'Yeah..I do.' Marik said.

'Yeah.' Yugi said.

'Yeah.' Marik said.

'You guys suck.' Bakura said, his voice muffled by poptarts.

'Swallow before you talk.' Marik growled.

'I don't swallow.' Bakura said.

'Ew.' Yugi sighed.

'See you just swallowed.' Marik said.

'No I didn't.' Bakura growled.

'How are you talking right now then?' Marik said.

'...OH YOU MEAN'T LIKE THAT!' Bakura froze.

'HAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yugi laughed.

'Shut up." Bakura growled.

'Make me, doofus.' Yugi said.

'I WILL!' Bakura hissed.

'What?' Ryou said.

'This is a no whore zone.' Bakura snapped.

'But you're in here!' Ryou whined.

'HAH!' Marik laughed.

'Same goes for you Marik.' Ryou said.

'Love you too.' Marik smiled.

'Ughhhh.' Ryou shuddered.

'Exactly how I feel.' Malik said.

'NO WHORE ZONE.' Marik growled.

'Sorry, we all hoes here.' Malik said.

'OH MY GOD!' Bakura yelled.

'What?' Marik Yugi said.

'GUYS! OH MY GOD!' Bakura yelled.

'Did the toaster come after you again?' Marik said.

'AAHHHH!' Bakura screamed.

'I'm at the mall and I'm not coming home yet.' Ryou said.

'AAHAHAHAHAHA! GUYS GET THE HELL OVER HERE!' Bakura whined.

'Grandpa's having a seizure.' Marik said.

'Huh what?' Yami woke up.

'Hey Yami.' Ryou said.

'What did I miss?' Yami said.

'AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GUYS GET THE HELL OVER HEEEEERRRRRREEEEE!' Bakura yelled, leaving the mind link.

'Not much, he's screaming about something...wanna go over there?' Yugi said.

'Sure why not.' Yami said.

'Me too!' Marik said.

'Another group activity...' Malik said.

'Jeez...sour puss.' Yami said.

'Pretty much.' Malik yawned.

'Well lets go see what tard left the mind link for.' Yugi said.

-At the tards' house.-

"OPEN UP KITTY!" Marik yelled.

Marik and Yami busted the door open.

They went to Bakura's computer to see him sobbing.

"Why are you being such a girl?" Marik said.

"ITS !" Bakura cried.

"What is?" Yami said.

Bakura looked at the computer.

"NOO FUCKING WAAAAY!" Yami cried.

"A dragon is dead...on a game...YOU MADE ME COME HOME FOR THIS!" Ryou yelled.

"BUT...ITS...AAAAAHAHH" Bakura whined.

"Not the Time Lost Proto Drake!" Yami cried.

They both sobbed.

"...I left 8 friends for this shit." Ryou sighed.

"Its a game!" Yugi said.

"I MISSED LAZER TAG FOR THIS!" Ryou growled.

"Aww that sounds fun." Yugi sighed.

"We should do that." Marik said.

"I don't want to get sweaty." Malik sighed.

"You get to shoot people..." Marik nudged Malik.

"Fine." Malik said.

"Come on wheeping willow lets go." Marik said, picking up Yami.

"Grrr." Malik growled.

"Be a man Malik." Marik smirked.

"Oh so I'm the only tough one besides you!" Malik said.

"Only tough not sobbing." Marik said.

"Yet..." Malik mumbled, picking up Bakura.

"I feel gay." Bakura said.

"You are." Ryou said.

Bakura just growled.

Malik and Marik put the sobbing ones on the coach.

"I can't belive it..its dead...AGAIN!" Yami cried, hugging Bakura.

"Lets go play lazer tag, I'll kick all of you guys' asses." Marik said.

"Its on." Yami got up.

"Hellz yeah!" Bakura said.

"Kay." Yugi sighed.

"Fun fun." Ryou sighed.

-At the lazer tag place.-

"Guys, what do ya want your names to be?" The teenager at the desk said.

"Hmm...lets have funny ones." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Yami said.

"I wanna be LOLUMAD" Marik said.

"I'll be ORLY" Yami said.

"I'll be YARLY" Ryou said.

"Decide mine okay? I gotta pee." Bakura said, walking to the bathroom.

"I'll be PWNAGE." Yugi sighed.

"I forgot something in the car, decide mine." Malik said.

"Okay." the guy said.

"What is the white haired ones name and the other ones name?" the guy asked.

"White haired one is Kitty, other one is Moody." Yami said.

Marik snickered.

"Come on Kitty." Marik greeted Bakura back. "How was your pee?"

"Great." Bakura smiled.

Marik got back 10 seconds after Bakura.

"I'M MOODY?" Malik growled.

"Yup. Now shut up." Marik said.

"Okay everyone enter the room." The guy said, opening the door. 25 other people walking in too.

Yugi held to Yami's arm.

Bakura bumped into someone, hard.

"Watch where you're-" He stopped.

"AHAHAH! You're here too?" Bakura laughed at Kaiba.

"Shut up..I got dragged here by Mokuba and his stupid friends." Kaiba snapped.

"Your name is Fluffy?" Malik snorted.

"You're name suits you." Kaiba said.

"Fuck off." Malik growled.

"You first." Kaiba growled.

"Alirght, everyone has 30 seconds to run off...staring...NOW!" The guy said.

Everyone split up.

"This sucks." Kaiba sighed. Walking off.

Kaiba shot Bakura.

"SCREW YOU!" Bakura ran off.

"Too easy." He sighed again.

Yugi tried to shoot him, but missed.

Kaiba got him.

Marik shot Kaiba and Kaiba shot Marik 8 times.

"DAMN!" Marik yelled.

Yami shot Ryou, Ryou just ran.

Bakura Was shooting everyone but Kaiba.

"Can't...Get...that fucker!" Bakura growled.

"You suck." Kaiba said.

Bakura almost shot him.

"Shit!" Kaiba said, hiding behind a wall.

"Hah!" Bakura said.

"Didn't shoot me you tard." Kaiba said.

"Damnit!" Bakura whined.

Yugi shot Bakura in the back.

"Hey!" Bakura growled.

They were constantly shooting eachother.

Ryou was walking through the walls slowly...afraid he was gonna get shot.

He heard someone run by and hid.

He walked again then stopped.

Kaiba stood behind.

"RAAAHHH!" He roared, making Ryou jump 3 feet up.

Kaiba shot him 3 times.

"Screw you!" Ryou yelled, running off.

"Hah!" Marik laughed.

"Shit..." Marik said..realizing he gave his place off.

Kaiba shot him from the side.

"Damnit!" Marik chased him.

Marik got shot about 12 times.

Kaiba only had gotten hit 3 times.

Bakura wanted to shoot him.

Bakura got up behind Kaiba and was about to shoot him when Mokuba hit him.

"Hah." Kaiba giggled.

Bakura growled and hid behind a wall. Kaiba walked by about to shoot Yami.

He knew Bakura was behind him...

Kaiba shot him in the chest.

"You suck." Bakura growled.

"Not really." Kaiba smirked.

Kaiba ran off, Bakura hid behind something when he noticed a lazer light on his crotch.

"HEY!" Bakura growled, blushing at whoever was doing that, he heard Marik and Yugi giggle.

"OKAY OKAY!" Ryou whined, getting lazered.

"Faaaaail." Malik smirked.

"You're such a cheater! You can't climb on stuff!" Ryou shot.

"BS!" Malik growled.

Someone shot Malik and ran off.

Kaiba just chased after random people and shot them.

"You stalker!" Mokuba said.

"Hahaha!" Kaiba smirked.

Ryou decided to go shoot Marik.

He finaly found him, raising his gun he targetted Marik's back.

He shot him then Marik picked him up and help him up.

"No more shooting for you." Marik said.

"Hey put me down!" Ryou growled.

"That would be mine." Bakura said, taking Ryou.

Ryou just growled.

"Sorry kitten." Bakura said, hugging Ryou.

"Aww I love you.." Ryou said, hugging Bakura.

Bakura heard his lazor cencor go off.

"YOU SHOT ME YOU LITTLE BUTT!" Bakura yelled, Ryou just ran and Bakura was right behind him.

"Weirdos." Marik said.

"Yeah." Kaiba said.

Marik's hair stood up when he heard his voice.

"DON'T SHOOT ME AGAIN!" Marik covered his censor.

"Not gonna shoot you, stupid." Kaiba snapped.

"Huh?" Marik stopped.

"Lets team up." Kaiba said, not looking at Marik.

"Ahah!" Marik smirked.

"Is that a yes?" Kaiba sighed.

"Lets do this." Marik smirked.

The room was dark, and if you haven't played Lazer tag..its a VERY black room with neon colors everywhere and weird markings to make you feel high. And you're censor thing lights up, there is one on you're shoulders, chest, back and gun. So if someone lazers your censors you can't shoot for 1-5 seconds. There are a lot of walls and things for you to hide behind, and things you can go up to and shoot people.

"Yami's over there." Kaiba whispered to Marik.

"You get his chest I'll get his shoulders." Marik said.

"Kay." Kaiba said, they both shot Yami.

"YOU GUYS...GAH!" Yami yelled at them.

A person ran by and shot Marik's shoulder, Kaiba shot them back.

"This is fun." Marik said.

"Yup." Kaiba said.

"Eww..I'm all sweaty." Marik sighed.

"Everyone gets sweaty when they play this game you tard." Kaiba said, shooting someone. (They're both ontop one of the cages the have at those places, shooting people.)

"Ryou and Bakura are like so easy to spot, their hair is white, so it changes to bright neon green." Marik smirked.

"Yup, and Yugi's shirt is pretty noticible." Kaiba said, shooting Yugi's back.

Yugi shot Marik.

"WRONG GUY!" Marik yelled.

"TOO BAD!" Yugi yelled back.

The lights flashed, signaling the game was over and everyone put their vests on the rack and went in the main room to get their scores.

"Fluffy gets first place." The guy said, handing Kaiba the paper.

"LOLUMAD" Is second." The guy said, handing Marik the paper of scores.

He gave everyone their scores and the group sat down and inspected theirs.

"Woo! I'm top player of the week!" Kaiba said.

"Do you play this a lot?" Yugi asked.

"No I just like to shoot people." Kaiba said.

Yugi inched away from Kaiba.

Yami smelled his shirt.

"I smell weird." Yami stated.

"No, really?" Bakura smirked.

"Huh?" Yami said..ish.

"It's called sweat, moron." Bakura snapped at Yami.

Yugi noticed a young boy on the other side of the room, about 17, eyeing him up and down.

Yugi winked at him, causing the boy to lick his lips.

Marik noticed Yugi and some strange boy glaring at eachother.

"Sorry bro, hes taken." Marik yelled over to him.

The boy sighed. "Damnit." He growled.

"Yup!" Yami winked at the boy, causing the boy to leave.

Kaiba was texting his only friend not related to him, on the newest blackberry.

"Kaiba." Yugi asked.

"Hey." Yugi poked him.

"HEY!" Yugi yelled louder, Kaiba looked over his phone and stuck his tongue out at Yugi.

"Fine then." Yugi snapped.

"What?" Kaiba growled.

"Oh nothing." Yugi smirked to himself.

Kaiba recieved a text message just then saying :"I get more ass than you and I'm an uke."

Kaiba texted back :"I wouldn't even go there."

Yugi texted :"I COULD BE A BETTER SEME THAN YOU COULD EVER BE! :D"

Kaiba sneered at Yugi and texted :"I'll bet 50$ you can't get ass."

"Oh bitch its on." Yugi said outloud.

"Good luck, You'll need it!" Kaiba smirked.

"I'm suppose to be confused here right?" Marik said.

"Hah...what?" Bakura said.

"He thinks he could be a better seme than me." Kaiba sighed.

"Hah." Bakura snorted.

"Oh shut up, hes betting 50$. Easy money for me." Yugi said.

"You could...NEVER...EVER...be a seme." Bakura said.

"You betting too?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, 15 bucks." Bakura said.

"Yugi, you've got baby making hips, You don't have thrusting hips." Yami said.

"So 10$ from you too?" Yugi asked.

"Sure." Yami said.

"Dude, none of you have balls." Ryou sighed.

"Huh?" Bakura asked.

"I remembered the time you couldn't call someone a bitch in public..you're a woose." Ryou said.

"I can be a total ass." Bakura said, standing up and walking up to a random guy.

"YOU!" Bakura pointed to the guy, he just stood there looking at him.

"YOU SIR, ARE A DOUCHEBAG." Bakura said.

"Oh my god." Ryou face palmed.

The guy fast walked away.

"See I can be an ass." Bakura said.

Yugi's friend texted him that his cat died.

"Aww!" Yugi whined.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Jake's cat died!" Yugi said.

"He's an ass." Yami said.

"Aww his poor kitty!" Ryou said.

"What happened?" Malik said.

"Damnit..." Marik growled.

"Just what we needed...an Adam Lambert." Yami sighed.

"My friend got tickets to see him live!" Ryou said. (I'd probably kill to see him life...Just a bug though...ew)

"Adam Lambert?" Malik gasped.

"Yeah!" Ryou said.

"Soooo awesome!" Yugi said.

"I'm going to go help Jake out, hes crying." Yugi said.

Damnit Yugi..hes a man slut." Yami growled.

"He's been my friend since before I met you." Yugi growled.

"Fine." Yami gave up.

"Aww! Can I go?" Ryou said.

"Oh hell no!" Bakura interupted.

"You're not in charge of me." Ryou growled at Bakura.

Bakura whispered something in Ryou's ear.

"Fine." Ryou growled.

"Can I come?" Malik asked.

"Can I too?" Ryou asked.

"Sure." Yugi said.

"Fine then...I see how it is." Yami growled.

"Bye." Yugi sighed.

The Hikari's walked out of the room to go see Jake.

"This sucks. What do you guys want to do?" Yami asked.

"Gay ba-" "No." Yami interupted Marik.

"Hmph." Marik pouted.

"You guys are gay." Kaiba said, getting up.

"No, you." Bakura said.

"Noooope!" Yami said, grabbing Kaiba's arm and dragging him back.

Kaiba just gave him the death look.

"Come on, you're never any fun! Just hang out with us!" Yami said.

"If I do I'd probably regret it shortly after." Kaiba said.

"Come onnn." Yami said.

"Fine." Kaiba sighed.

"...So what do you want to do?" Yami asked.

"Jeez." Kaiba sighed.

"I still vote gay bar." Marik mumbled.

"No!" Yami shot at him.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine" Marik growled.

"I say we go to a bar." Bakura said.

"Nothing better to do." Yami sighed.

Marik coughed and said "GAYBAR!"

"Or, just maybe...I could go back to my house, play video games on my huge HD tv and listen to music." Kaiba said.

"You know, you're kind of a bitch." Marik said.

"Yup." Kaiba said.

"All rich people are bitches." Yami said.

"Yup." Kaiba said again.

"Bleh." Yami sighed.

"Well we going or not?" Marik asked.

"Yeah...guess so." Kaiba said.

They walked to the parking lot.

"Kaiba where are you going?" Marik noticed Kaiba walking the other way.

"I aint riding in that scum mobile, I like my car." Kaiba said.

"THIS IS A MUSTANG YOU ASS!" Bakura yelled.

Kaiba got in his car and drove up to them.

"Mines still prettier." He smirked.

"Whatever." Bakura growled.

"I'm following you guys." Kaiba said.

"Kay." Yami said, getting in the car and starting it.

Marik tried to get in the front seat but Bakura growled at him.

"Oh hell naw, front seats mine!" Marik snapped at him.

"No way!" Bakura growled.

"I got here first." Marik stuck his tongue out at Bakura.

"Guys just shut up." Yami growled.

Marik smirked at Bakura, Bakura just hissed at him.

They were off to the bar! This was going to be a long night.

Sorry guys, its 6am and I'll tell about the bar in the next chapter. Also this chapter is dedicated to my awesome sister, she dreamed playing lazer tag with anime characters back in the day when we were yugioh nerds. (like 5 months ago BTW)  
Anyways I hoped you got a lol or two out of this one, the next one will be funnier. I already thought of a few jokes.


	22. Chapter 22

Blarrgh Shizzle.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Grand Theft Auto, or Pokemon.

After hours of getting drunk in the bar they decided to leave.

"Wo...w" Yami slurred.

"Think...think you ca-can drive?" Bakura giggled.

"Yeah..yeah I can drive." Yami said.

"You sure?" Marik asked.

"YE..YES!" Yami yelled at him.

"Fine then." Marik said.

"You guys...a..are idiots." Kaiba smirked, opening his car door.

"No...you." Yami yelled at him.

"Bye doofuses." Kaiba said, driving away.

"He's...he's going to die." Marik smirked.

"Probably." Yami said.

"Lets just...get the fuck home." Marik said.

Both Marik and Yami tried to get in the drivers seat.

"He-hey douchebag I was here first!" Yami growled.

"Nerd! No I was!" Marik growled.

"F-fuckkkk you!" Yami growled.

Yami held Marik's forehead to keep him away. (I'd do that to my brother.)

"Ahaha." Bakura smirked at them, in the drivers seat.

"NO!" Yami and Marik yelled at Bakura.

"Oh fuck me..." He sighed, jumping in the back seat.

Marik pushed Yami down, roaring at him.

"Get off me you twat!" Yami hissed.

"No! I'm driving!" Marik growled.

"Huh...Weird." Some passing boys said.

"Your face...your face is weird!" Marik yelled.

Marik licked Yami's cheeck.

"Eww!" Yami whined.

Marik held Yami's arms down and got a big spit glob about to hit Yami's face.

"OKAY OKAY OH FUCKING KAY YOU CAN DRIVE!" Yami cried.

Marik sucked the spit back up and let Yami up.

"Thats...what I thought." Marik smirked.

All of them extremely drunk, got in the car and drove off to the house.

Marik crashed the car into the garage, only the side.

"WE'RE HOME!" Marik said.

"Good...good job dumbass..." Yami smiled.

"Finally...Oh I think I'm gonna-" Bakura stopped as he stuck his head out the window and puked.

"Oh that's sexy." Yami said, sarcastically.

"Come on dork." Marik said, picking up Bakura and going inside with Yami.

Once inside they all fell asleep on the floor.

Yami awoke half sober with Marik's hand on his ass.

"The...hell happened?" Yami said..then falling back asleep.

Hours later, 2pm the next day.

Bakura awoke ontop on Yami.

Bakura shrieked, waking Yami.

"Get off me!" Yami growled, pushing Bakura to the floor.

"The hell happened?..." Marik asked.

"We got smashed last night." Yami said, rubbing his forehead.

"Where's Yugi?" Yami asked.

"FUCK THEY'RE ALL STILL AT JAKE'S!" Bakura yelled.

"Oh well." Yami said.

"Yeah, I ain't gonna get yelled at for 5 hours because I went to take Malik home." Marik said.

"True." Bakura said.

"I need to go take some pills...bad headache." Yami sighed.

"Get some for me too." Marik said.

"Me too." Bakura sighed.

Yami came back with the pills and a soda for him.

"Ughh...these are gonna taste so nasty." Yami cried.

Yami closed his eyes, took a drink and swallowed the pills.

"Ugghhhhh" He shoock.

Bakura took the drink and took his too.

"Eww." Marik said, wiping off the soda top.

"Not like we have germs." Yami sneered.

"I'm sure you do." Marik snapped.

"Same for you, we don't know whats been in that mouth." Bakura smirked.

Yami coughed, "Dick!"

"Not as much as you, Yami." Marik smirked, taking the pills.

"Fuck you." Yami growled.

"Ahahaha!" Bakura snorted.

"Screw you guys, I'm going back to sleep." Yami growled, getting a blanket and laying down on the big couch.

Yami quickly fell asleep.

"Awww." Bakura whined.

"What, kitty?" Marik asked.

"I'm coooold!" Bakura whined.

"Yeah, he can't have the blanket!" Marik growled.

Marik and Bakura sat down on the couch.

First Marik tugged on it, then Bakura tugged on it.

"Hey!" Marik snapped.

"No way! It's mine!" Bakura yawned.

After 15 minutes of fighting, they all fell asleep on eachother, with the blanket over them.

6 hours later, 8pm.

Bakura woke up, sleeping on Yami again.

Yami yawned awake.

"Huh?" Marik said, not opening his eyes.

"Please tell me we didn't sleep together." Yami said.

"Nope." Marik yawned, still cuddling up in the blanket, not opening his eyes.

"Jeez its 8pm." Yami said, shaking Bakura awake.

"Mmmm!" Bakura whined in his sleep.

"Bakura." Yami said.

"Nooooo...wake me up later." Bakura said, still pretty much unconscious.

Marik finally opened his purple eyes and noticed it was 8pm on the clock.

Bakura finally got up, stretching like a cat.

All of them still on the couch just yawned and woke up a little.

Bakura still had a little drool on the side of his mouth.

"You got a little..uhh." Yami said, pointing to his mouth.

"Blargh." Bakura said, wiping it off and laying back down.

Marik got up and stretched his arms more.

Yami and Marik were now both up, Bakura still half asleep on the couch.

"How does Ryou do it?" Marik asked.

"Beats me." Yami said.

Yami picked up Bakura over his shoulder and threw him on the chair, that waking Bakura completely up.

"Woah woah, okay!" Bakura shot.

"Jeez you were a sleep a long ti-" Yami was interrupted when Yugi, Ryou and Malik walked in the door.

Hair messy, clothes wrinkled and make up messed up.

"...How are you guys doing?" Yami said.

"Just fine." Ryou said in a mellow voice.

"That smell...YOU CHEATERS!" Bakura yelled at them.

"You're right." Marik sniffed Malik.

"Huh...what?" Malik sniffed Marik back.

"Also high." Yami covered his nose.

"They have..dog noses!" Yugi giggled.

Yami picked up Yugi and put him on the couch.

"Yugi whats up?" Yami asked his boyfriend.

"You." Yugi smirked.

"They're all really high." Bakura sniffed Malik.

"Why...you sniffin' me?" Malik tilted his head.

Bakura walked up to Yugi and sniffed him.

"Don't sniff me, stupid!" Yugi said.

"Eheh." Bakura said.

Yami hit Bakura in the ribs.

"Don't get high off the smell, you dumbass!" Yami snapped.

"Workin' for me!" Marik yelled from across the room, sniffing Ryou.

"Help!" Ryou whined.

"EEhh!" Ryou tried to hit Marik.

Bakura and Yami sniffed Yugi.

"Hehe! Stop it." Yugi pushed Yami back.

Yugi got up and accidently hit Bakura.

"Bastard!" Bakura hissed, rubbing his arm where Yugi hit him.

"Eheh...sorry!" Yugi backed up against a wall, a snarling Bakura following him.

"He's high and stupid, leave him alone." Yami said, grabbing Bakura by the arm.

"I wouldn't be calling ME dumb, douchebag." Yugi growled.

"Bitch got told." Bakura smirked at Yami.

"Fine, get raped." Yami walked away.

"Wha-wait!" Yugi whined, watching Bakura lick his lips.

Marik walked over to Bakura and grabbed him.

"That's mine when Yami is gone." Marik smirked at Bakura.

"Eh?" Bakura gasped.

"Liar." Bakura growled at Marik.

"ASK HIM, STUPID!" Marik growled, pointing to Yami.

"Screw you!" Bakura hit Marik's chest.

"You get those two hoes." Marik pointed at Malik and Ryou.

"Hey!" Ryou growled at Marik.

"He's just mad cuz he ain't got a hot ass." Malik smirked.

Bakura just snorted and walked off to go talk to Malik and Ryou about what the hell they did.

"Hello little boy." Marik smirked at Yugi.

"Come any closer I'll cut your face." Yugi growled, pulling out his pocket knife.

"You act like I'm going to murder you." Marik sighed.

"Knowing you...I'd...you know what nevermind." Yugi stopped.

"Why does everyone think I'm going to kill them?" Marik asked.

Yugi just stopped and stood there.."REAAALLLYYYY?" Yugi said.

"Fuck this I wanna go play Grand Theft Auto." Yami pouted.

"That sounds fun." Marik said.

"Thank...god..." Yugi sighed happily.

"Is it three player?" Bakura asked.

"Yup!" Marik said. (Actually I have no effing idea if it is...)

"I'm gonna go watch stuff on the computer." Yugi said, walking upstaires.

"I wanna go too!" Ryou and Malik said.

-living room playing grand theft auto-

"Are you stupid? Get the car before they shoot you!" Marik snapped.

"WOAH I just got the fuck kicked out of me by a hooker!" Yami gasped.

"Sounds like you." Bakura smirked.

"Shut up, kitty." Yami growled.

"MYNAMESNOTKITTY!" Bakura yelled, still looking at the screen.

"NO RIGHT, STUPID!" Marik snapped at Bakura.

"Ahaha! I have a shiz load of cops on me." Yami said.

"What the hell! You can ride in a plane?" Bakura asked.

"No, just I can." Yami said.

"Aha...and why's that?" Marik asked.

"Because I have better hair." Yami smirked.

"Oh hell no!" Bakura growled.

"My hair owns all." Marik smirked.

"BS, it looks like you just fell through the air for 500 feet." Bakura growled.

"That makes no sense!" Marik laughed.

"It does if you think about it." Yami said.

"Don't think just play, douchebag." Marik snapped.

-In the computer room-

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA!" All 3 of them laughed out loud.

"EW!" Ryou laughed.

"Oh-ho!" Malik giggled.

"That's sooo bad!" Yugi giggle snorted at the pic of a Prideshipping picture.

"I knew they had something for eachother!" Malik teased, trying to elbow Yugi but laughing too hard.

"I WANT YOUR LOVE I WANT YOUR REVENGE YOU AND ME COUL-Hello?" Yugi asnwered his cell phone.

"Hey sexy." A voice said.

"Who's this?" Yugi asked.

"Look outside your window." The man said.

Yugi looked out the window and saw a figure move fast to dodge his glance.

'Yami there is someone outside the house, he just called me!' Yugi said through the mind-link.

"I'm going to kill you and your friends." The voice giggled a cracking evil laugh.

"Bring it, bitch." Yugi growled.

A gunshot almost hit Yugi but instead hit the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Ryou shot up, clinging to Yugi.

Yugi dragged Ryou to the bathroom and Marik followed, they all hid in there when they saw someone move from outside by the bathroom window.

"Oh shit!" Malik yelled.

-Downstaires-

"They just want attention." Marik sighed.

"Yeah, using gunshots from the computer isn't funny." Yami said, none of them taking their eyes off the screen.

"Yeah." Bakura said.

- Upstaires -

Yugi, Malik and Ryou huddled together.

"Yugi, you always have some sort of wepon on you." Ryou snapped.

"I left my knife on the counter!" Yugi snapped.

"Look in your pocket!" Malik whispered.

Yugi pulled out a card from his pocket.

"I've been looking for this for a week!" Yugi growled.

"...A CARD?" Malik yelled.

- Downstaires -

"A CARD, INDEED!" Yami yelled, smirking.

"Ahahahaaa!" Bakura and Marik laughed, having no idea what was going on.

"Ignore them." Bakura snickered.

- Upstaires -

"Fine, just do what Kaiba did, throw a card at them!" Ryou said.

"Pshh..WHAT THE FUCK WOULD THAT DO?" Yugi snapped.

"Give them a paper cut." Ryou said.

"Ooo...A paper cut..." Yugi said sarcastically.

"Hey! Paper cuts hurt like a bitch!" Ryou said.

"Yeah I cry like a woose when I get one." Malik smirked.

"...So you really want me to throw a card at a guy with a gun outside the house..?" Yugi asked.

"Yep." Malik said.

"Yeah." Ryou said.

BANG BANG BANG BANG! Someone knocked loudly on the wall.

"I hate you guys so much." Yugi growled, opening the bathroom window and throwing a Silver Fang card at the guy's face.

The man just ran away.

"You owe me a new Silver Fang." Yugi pouted.

"Atleast he's gone." Malik said, shutting the window.

"Ew I got a little blood on me." Yugi sighed.

"Paper cuts are deadly." Malik nodded.

"Jeez." Yugi sighed.

"Atleast it's not a gun shot wound." Malik said.

"Yeah." Yugi sighed again.

- Downstaires -

"BIG BOOTY BITCHES I GOT BIG BOOTY BITCHE-Hello?" Bakura answered his phone.

Marik and Yami burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Ryou is doing the dishes, who's this?" Bakura said.

"Guys shut the fuck up!" Bakura snapped at them.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Bakura yelled.

"Sure one sec..." Bakura sighed, put the cell phone down.

"Who is it?" Yami asked.

"Ryou's cousin. He's a fucking monster." Bakura sighed.

"Guess it's a family thing." Yami smirked, making Marik snicker.

"I might have to go home, Me and Ryou have to 'babysit' him." Bakura sighed.

"Awwww.." Marik fake cried.

"He can stay here if you want to stay." Yami said.

"Awesome. I hate watching idiots alone." Bakura smiled.

"Don't you have Ryou to help?" Yami asked.

"No he ditches me." Bakura said, picking up the phone.

"Yeah, you can drop him off at 1337, Dragon's Lair drive." Bakura said. (I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE!)

"See you...later..." Bakura growled, ending the call.

"The kid will be here soon." Bakura sighed.

"How old is this.. 'kid?' Marik asked.

"16." Bakura said.

"Ew." Yami said.

"I know." Bakura twitched, urked.

Yugi, Malik and Ryou came downstaires to see their 3 boyfriends not arguing.

"Is such sorcery real?" Yugi froze.

"Shhh..this is like seeing a unicorn." Malik froze along with Ryou. Hoping they wouldn't notice them.

"Hey hoe!" Marik smiled at Malik.

"Damnit." Malik growled.

"Chris is coming.." Bakura face palmed.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me." Ryou sighed.

"Nope." Bakura sighed.

"Who's Chris? And Yami why didn't you ask me first?" Yugi asked.

"Because I'M man of the house and you were upstaires making gun shot noises and screaming." Yami growled.

"Hey, fuck off! There was a guy up there trying to kill us!" Yugi argued.

"Bullshit! If there was someone up there I would hear them!" Yami yelled.

"You and the 2 idiots were too busy playing a fucking Xbox game!" Yugi yelled.

Marik, Malik, Ryou and Bakura just watched Yugi and Yami fight in amusement.

"Atleast we were having fun and not being douchebags!" Yami yelled.

"Oh fuck you! You think YOU guys weren't fucking around?" Yugi yelled back.

The fighting continued for about 30 minutes.

"Atleast I can fuck whoever I want! You couldn't get a street hoe!" Yugi yelled.

"Oh fuck you! I could get anyone I want!" Yami yelled.

"You bitch!" Yugi yelled.

"Slut!" Yami yelled back.

"Atleast I get glares. You just get spit in the hair." Yugi smirked, causing Yami to run at him.

"HEY!" Yugi yelled getting knocked to the ground.

"KNOW WHEN TO SHUT THE HELL U-" Yami was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Do anything bad I'll kick your ass." Yami growled.

"You can't even hit Marik...why would I be scared of you?" Yugi hissed.

"Because..if you do something to piss me off I'll rape you." Yami growled at Yugi.

Bakura answered the door to see Chris, a young 16 year old boy, long, pretty jet black hair with icey blue eyes.

Malik winked at him.

"Don't be a pedo bear." Marik elbowed Ryou.

"I wouldn't be calling me names." Malik smirked.

"Hi Chris." Bakura sighed.

"I'm stuck here for awhile, don't make it worse." Chris sighed.

"Well come in." Bakura said, letting Ryou's cousin in.

Once Chris sat down and had started a conversation with Yugi, Yami decided to be a douchebag.

"Yugi stop trying to get the boy in bed." Yami smirked.

"Yami...shut..the..fuck..up...BEFORE I FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Yugi yelled at him.

"BRING IT BITCH!" Yami yelled.

Yugi jumped on Yami, hitting Yami on the floor, hard.

"They always do this." Ryou smiled, sitting next to his cousin, they look somewhat alike.

"Reminds me of you and Bakura...except it with you two in involves blood...lots of it." Chris smirked.

"Luckily it wasn't yours." Ryou said.

"Yup." Chris said.

"I could arrange that." Bakura said.

"Fuck you bro." Chris growled.

"Right back at you, little ass." Bakura growled.

"You know, Yugi was right, you do look like a pissed off cat!" Chris smirked.

"Hey, I'd shut your mouth if I were you." Bakura snapped at Chris.

"Same for you, kitty cat!" Chris smirked.

Yami managed to laugh. "HA!" while being pinned to the floor by Yugi.

"Be careful what you say, cuz I'll fuck you up." Bakura hissed.

"You know, being gay doesn't run in the family." Chris smirked at Bakura.

"HAH!" Marik laughed.

"Fuck you." Bakura hissed.

"You first." Chris winked at him.

"Why you littl-" Bakura was interrupted by Marik who put his hand over Bakura's mouth.

"He's just being a bitch, ignore him." Marik smirked.

"I try to." Chris smirked.

"How how do you keep yourself busy?" Marik asked.

"You don't want to know." Bakura smirked.

"Like this." Chris smirked, getting two apples out of the bowl on the table and putting them in his shirt, pretending like they were boobs.

"What do ya think of them apples?" Chris smirked.

Malik and Marik laughed.

"Ha! That was a good one." Malik giggled.

"Hey what's up pissy kitty?" Chris petted Bakura's head.

Marik giggle snorted.

"PISSY KITTY?" Marik laughed out loud.

"This guy is funny, Why do you hate him?" Malik giggled.

"Wanna know why?" Bakura growled.

"Here we go..." Chris sighed.

"When me and Ryou went on our first date..." Bakura growled.

"I was like...12!" Chris yelled.

"Let me finish you ass!" Bakura growled.

"When we went on our first date, he kept fucking with us..he even got under the table and messed with us...He pushed us into eachother, tried to show us his Pokemon, licked his finger then wiped it on us, he did all this stupid shit because he didn't like me!" Bakura yelled.

"I didn't want you to date Ryou!" Chris shot at Bakura.

"Oh and why is that? Because you won't be getting anymore attention?" Bakura growled at him.

"Yes! And because you're some evil..spirit...thing! You'd kill him! Oh and let me mention...YOU ALMOST DID ABOUT 50 TIMES!" Chris yelled.

"It's in my nature! He still loves me!" Bakura growled.

"Family problems suck." Ryou sighed.

"Jokes on you, I don't have one." Malik said.

"What about Ishizu and...the bald one with the tattoos.?" Ryou asked.

"They're in Egypt." Malik snapped.

"I wonder if they have showers and AC down there..." Marik said, Malik slapped him.

"Also maybe if you hadn't tried to break us up everytime we saw eachother, I'D ACTUALLY LIKE YOU!" Bakura yelled.

"Why the hell he picked you to be his mate is beyond me, but I'll never like you because you're an evil..self centored, prick, douchebag, killer, cold hearted BITCH!" Chris yelled at him.

"Bitch got told." Marik smirked.

"That's enough!" Ryou yelled.

"Bakura and Chris...you guys hate eachother, that'll probably never change. But I chose Bakura, and you chose to be a prick to him at first. Sometimes I wish I could stab both of you in the face at some times but I know I'd regret it. Seriously. Are you guys 10?" Ryou snapped at them.

"Bitch got told again." Marik smirked.

"Marik don't be a douchebag." Malik hit him again.

"Sorry Ryou." Chris said.

"It's fine, but since you two are going to be stuck with eachother, fighting won't make it better." Ryou said.

"Hey..not to break the subject but where are Yugi and Yami?" Chris asked.

"FUCK YOU!" They heard Yami yell from upstaires.

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT!" They heard Yugi yell.

"I honestly, don't know and don't care." Bakura ignored them.

Yugi came down the staires, Yami following.

"Be back later." Yugi said, walking outside with Yami.

All of them heard Yugi scream.

"Oh god..." Bakura facepalmed.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY CAR?" Yugi yelled.

Yami ran inside.

"We are so fucked!" Yami yelled, running to hide somewhere, Bakura and Marik bolted to hide somewhere too.

"SOMEONE IS NOT GOING TO HAVE A DICK!" Yugi yelled, coming inside.

Well, that's it for this chapter. I think it's good for writing it in a day. Hope you like it! And thank you everyone so much for reviewing! It means so much to me! 3


	23. Chapter 23

Blargh

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Yugi pulled Marik out from under the couch by his jacket.

"It wasn't me! It was Bakura!" Marik cried out.

Yugi stopped and took a deep breath then saw Chris point to the closet.

Yugi smirked and opened the closet door to see a scared Marik.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FUCKING CAR!" Yugi yelled at him.

"IT WAS YAMI!" Marik whimpered.

Yugi sighed and facepalmed.

"Kitchen somewhere." Malik said.

"Well fuck." Yugi said.

Chris giggled.

Yugi found Yami out from under the table by his arm.

"All 3 of you..get talking." Yugi growled at them.

"We were all drunk, we don't remember who did it." Marik said.

"The fuck is wrong with you guys?" Yugi asked.

"I bet it was Marik." Malik said.

"I actually agree." Yugi said.

"Well we have cameras." Yami giggled.

"Oh yeah, forgot about those." Yugi blushed.

"Ahah.." Yami giggled.

"Hah!" Chris snorted.

"I'll go check them." Yugi said.

"I'll come to." Yami said, walking with Yugi to the camera room.

"Fuck! I don't have 1500$ to fix his car!" Marik growled.

"Shouldn't had crashed it." Malik said.

"Wanna go sneak up on Yugi?" Bakura asked.

"Sure." Ryou said.

"I don't want to get into anymore trouble." Marik said.

Bakura just stared at him.

"Alright." Marik stood up.

Bakura just smirked.

"I'm not." Malik said.

"I think I'll stay with Malik." Chris said.

"Alright." Marik said.

-Garage-

"Oh my god...really?" Yugi growled.

"JUst play it ya woose." Yami said.

"No. We're here to look at a video of who was driving you sick bastard." Yugi snapped.

"Fine...but after I'm watching the video." Yami said.

Ryou giggled.

"Did you hear something?" Yami asked.

"No." Yugi said, looking through the videos.

"Yep it was Marik." Yugi said, playingthe video.

Marik and Bakura watched themselves.

"Oh my god." Bakura whispered when he watched himself puke.

"Ew." Yugi said.

"Oh that's sexy." Marik heard himself say on the video and he snorted.

"Did you jus-" Yugi stopped and looked behind the door, no one there.

"That's weird...coulda swore I heard someone." Yugi said.

"Wasn't me." Yami said.

"Can we watch the video now?" Yami asked.

"What's wrong with you?" Yugi snapped.

"I like watching what we did!" Yami snapped back.

"You're watching it by yourself then." Yugi growled.

Yugi walked away as Yami grabbed him by the waist and brought him back.

"You're not going anywhere." Yami smirked.

"Jeez." Yugi sighed.

"I told you he rapes him." Marik whispered to Bakura.

"Shut up!" Ryou whispered yelled.

"I'll give you 20$ to watch it with me." Yami said.

"Fine." Yugi growled.

Yami played the video of Yugi and Yami in the garage.

Bakura, Marik and Ryou peeked over the side of the door.

Marik fell over.

"Shh!" Bakura growled at Marik.

"You're so sick." Yugi growled.

"Oh come on...it was fun!" Yami giggled.

"Iono..something about you raping me in the garage isn't fun." Yugi said.

"Can't rape the willing." Yami smirked at Yugi.

Marik got back up and watched the video along with Bakura and Ryou.

There was loud laughter and Bakura, Ryou and Marik looked back, right as they turned back...

"You guys are real perverts you know that?" Yugi said.

"Fuck!" Bakura fell back.

"The fuck is wrong with you two?" Yami looked and Bakura and Marik.

"He made me come up here." Ryou pointed at Bakura.

"What!" Bakura yelled.

"Bakura just shut the fuck up." Yami sighed.

"Hey bring it, bitch." Bakura hissed.

"It's a fight you want?" Yami smiled. (Which he never does...seriously..He's only smiled like 2-3 times in the anime.)

"Yeah, dumbfuck it's one!" Bakura smirked.

"Nah I don't want to hurt you." Yami smirked, walking away.

'Say a your mom joke..that pisses everyone off.' Marik smirked.

"I wonder how your mom handled her, too bad she was too busy in bed with some other guy then to raise you." Bakura smirked.

'That was bad.' Marik said.

Yami froze.

Bakura felt an icey cold chill down his spine.

"What...did you just fucking say about my mom?" Yami growled, an evil look on him.

"He said..basicly she was a stupid slut." Marik said.

"Marik!" Bakura hissed.

"You just...INSULTED MY MOTHER?" Yami yelled, running at Bakura and punching him in the stomach.

"Woah he punched you so hard your kids probably felt it." Marik giggled.

"No one insults her you dirty fucking animal!" Yami screamed at Bakura, now chocking up blood.

"Ouch." Yugi flinched.

Yami stood still and watched the shacking Bakura.

He coughed. "She couldn't even get a normal stud for you, I mean seriously. Look at you, must've been a freak to everyone else...She was probably so embarrassed of you." Bakura smirked.

"I honestly wouldn't be the one to talk Bakura." Marik said.

Yami's eye twitched. 'Keep it cool Yami...' Yami growled to himself.

"Easy for you to say, you know...your family died in a city fire..so I guess you really would have no idea, huh freakshow? Seriously...you shouldn't insult me." Yami smirked at Bakura's angry face, Bakura's pupils looked like cat slits.

"Oh, hopefuly you've forgiven me by now. Although...I don't regret a thing..your city was only of stupid animals..You're not special, you're a fucktard who has NOTHING better to do than insult people and ruin their lives. You truly are a waste of air." Yami said.

"Oh shit." Marik smiled.

"Oh my.." Ryou held onto Yugi.

"They always get into fights like this, Ryou. They'll love eachother tomorrow." Yugi smiled, hugging Ryou.

"Oh, so you like insulting my family huh? You think I'm a fucking animal? Tell everyone here, or do they remember the time your stupidness sent Yugi to the shadowrealm and almost killed 5 people. Remember this?" Bakura got up, smirking.

"Rah!" Yami yelled, jumping on Bakura and biting ontop his shoulder.

Bakura hissed and scratched Yami.

It all went by so fast, they looked like fighting cats.

Bakura was trying to pin Yami down, Yami kicked Bakura in the crotch, making him fall over.

"Oh come on!" Bakura chocked.

Yami stood up and put his foot on Bakura's stomach.

"Say your sorry for what you said." Yami growled.

"Go fuck yourself." Bakura smirked, then coughed as Yami smacked his rib cage more and more with his foot.

"Fine! Fi...I'm sorry!" Bakura screamed.

Marik heard a crack as Bakura coughed, one of his ribs had cracked.

Yami didn't lift his foot.

"Let him go! He said sorry!" Ryou snapped.

Yami still didn't lift his foot, only smashed deeper.

"Ahhh!" Bakura screamed out as his other rib made a crack noise.

Ryou got down and bit Yami's leg as hard as he could, Yami finally lifted his foot.

"Got blood on my favorite shoes.." Yami spit on Bakura.

Ryou sat with Bakura, scared if he was going to die. ...Well STAY dead.

Marik stoof by Bakura and called for some magic from the shadow realm to heal Bakura.

"AAHH!" Bakura screamed as his ribs got back in place.

"Fuck that hurt!" Bakura sat up.

"Good." Yami smirked, sitting down on the floor watching in amusement.

-WARNING cute Tendershipping love ahead.-

Ryou was still hugging Bakura.

"It's okay." Bakura hugged him back.

"Damn that was scary!" Ryou still hugged Bakura's chest.

Bakura held him back.

"See! You scared my boyfriend because you decided to be a douchebag!" Bakura yelled at Yami.

"Hmm...you know, I did. But you shouldn't be blaming this on me. You're the one that had to insult my mother." Yami said.

"It's called a joke...apparently you can't take one." Bakura snapped.

"That didn't sound like a joke, it sounded like you wanted to start something." Yugi said.

"Yugi, quiet the semes are talking." Bakura said.

Yugi just mumbled some random crap to himself.

"Hey don't tell my boyfriend to be quiet you stupid bitch!" Yami snapped at Bakura.

'Calm down, you know you can't argue with him..he won't stop.' Yugi sighed through the mind link.

Bakura just shut up.

'Oh what do you know...' Yugi said.

Bakura just flipped Yami off while hugging Ryou.

"I'm so insulted right now." Yami said sarcastically.

"You guys are weird." Ryou said.

"Who?" Marik twitched.

"Everyone." Ryou said.

"Not me though right?" Bakura asked.

"Of course you...you sleep kill things." Ryou said.

Yami snorted. "HE WHAT?"

"He'll kick like a dog does in his sleep and growl and stuff." Ryou said.

"And this one time he-"Ryou was interrupted by Bakura. "That's enough Ryou." Bakura fake laughed.

Bakura heard a dog bark in the distance, then hearing Malik and Chris giggle.

A big rottweiler came into the room, staring at Bakura.

"Ah shit!" Bakura jumped up, almost hitting Ryou, but Ryou living with him got the hang of dodging his freak out moves.

"AAHHHH!" Bakura screamed as the dog chased him through the room.

"GET IT OFF MEEE!" Bakura screamed in horror as the dog followed him.

Malik and Chris walked up the stairs giggle snorting and laughing as they watched Bakura get chased down by the dog.

The house itself was pretty big, lots of running room.

"OH RA HELP ME!" Bakura screamed out as the dog was so close he felt the dog's hot breath on his back.

"HELP YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Bakura cried out.

"Hmm...No..no I don't think I will." Yami sat down with Yugi, both smiling at the sight.

"I CAN'T KEEP RUNNING GUYS SERIOUSLY HELP ME!" Bakura yelled out as loud as he could.

Marik sighed.

"I'll go get the tranquilizer gun. Yami said, getting up and walking in his room.

Yami came out with a huge tranquilizer gun in his hands.

"Shot the dog first." Marik said.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN SHOOT THE DOG...FIRST!" Bakura screamed.

"He means your family are dirty naggers." Marik said, texting.

Yami shot the dog with the tranquilizer gun, Bakura quickly noticed and catched his breath for 2 split seconds then ran after Marik, hearing what he said about his family.

"I totally predicted that!" Marik snorted.

Yami hit Bakura in the chest with the tranquilizer gun.

"Well they're both out." Marik said.

Malik and Chris high fived.

Yami got up and picked up the dog on his back.

"Where should I put the beast?" Yami asked.

"Put Bakura in the kennel." Malik said.

"I meant the dog." Yami asked.

"Oh...well go put him back in the neighbors yard." Malik said.

"Kay." Yami said, going outside with the dog.

He returned and put Bakura in Arthas' kennel. (Their husky.)

"I miss Arthas." Yugi said.

"Sorry Yugi...I thought he was a polar bear..." Marik sighed.

"WHAT...I DON'T EVEN...just forget it Yugi..." Yugi said.

"You know, his brain is going to get fucked up if you guys keep tranquilizing him." Ryou said.

"As if he's not already fucked up." Marik said.

"True." Ryou said.

"But...wouldn't...nevermind." Malik said.

"Gah! You're just so fucking cute!" Marik hugged Malik.

"Aww." Yugi giggled.

"Lucky." Ryou said.

Yami bear hugged Yugi.

"Aww." Ryou sighed.

Yami got Ryou and hugged them both.

"3 way hug!" Yami giggled.

"Did you get tanner?" Marik said, looking down Malik's shirt.

"You noticed!" Malik hugged Marik.

-8 hours later, 6pm the next day.

"Ohhhhhhhh" Bakura woke up in a snuggly dark kennel.

"Oh reminds me of home." Bakura snuggled up.

"He's awake." Yami giggled, looking through one of the holes in the kennel door.

"He-HEY LET ME OUT!" Bakura said, still very very dizzy.

"As you wish." Marik giggled, letting Bakura out.

Bakura tried to stand up but fell down.

"AHAHAHAHAA!" They all laughed.

Bakura tried to stand up again but fell down on his knees.

"Hey...what the hell!" Bakura yelled, trying to get up but falling.

"This is pretty awesome." Yami smiled, watching Bakura in pain made him feel warm inside.

"I don't even know you guys all that well and I already like you." Chris said.

"Fuck you guys!" Bakura yelled, trying to stand up again..but really couldn't..his body felt like a heavy weight.

"Ahh! I can't fucking get up!" Bakura yelled in fear.

"I'll post this on Youtube." Yugi smiled, holding the video camera.

"I'll rape you if you don't PISS OFF!" Bakura yelled at everyone.

"Sorry, but at this point I don't really think you're able to rape." Marik said.

"I'll tear you all apart!" Bakura growled, his eyes turning into slits.

"Knock him out." Marik smirked as Yami came up behind Bakrua and hit him in the head with something metal.

"He's out." Yami said.

"You guys are asses." Ryou said.

"Pretty much." Yami said.

He awoke an hour later in the same comfy, big pillowed and thick blanketted kennel.

"When did I get home?" Bakura asked himself.

"Hey kitty kitty." Marik said.

Bakura then realized it wasn't HIS kennel.

"Oh it's you douchebags again..." Bakura sighed.

"Hah." Malik giggled.

Bakura hissed in pain and felt the back of his head.

"The fuck did you guys do to me?" Bakura yelled at them.

"I knocked you out with a laptop." Yami said.

"Did you break your laptop?" Chris gasped, trying to sound worried to piss Bakura off.

"I hate you guys so much." Bakura growled.

"Love you too!" Marik smiled.

"Get the cat bate." Yami giggled.

"Cat bate? Bitch...that won't work on me! I'm not a cat I'm a human." Bakura said.

Yugi got a can opener and a can of tuna infront of Bakura's kennel.

'Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck' Bakura growled to himself.

"Kitty wants tuna?" Marik giggled taking the can from Yugi and putting it infront of Bakura's face.

"MEOW!" Bakura meowed really loud

Yami and Yugi choke-giggled at the same time.

"Say..'Please give me the tuna, master Marik.'" Marik smirked at Bakura.

"Oh you can go straight to hell." Bakura growled.

"Already there." Marik said.

Bakura's eye brow twitched.

Marik put the tuna right by Bakura's face..when he tried to take it from in the kennel Marik would take it away.

"Say it..." Marik said.

"No!" Bakura pouted.

"SAY IT!" Marik yelled.

Bakura mumbled.

"I couldn't hear youuuuu." Marik smirked.

"Can I (mumble) have the...tuna..master." Bakura twitched.

"Couldn't hear you." Marik said.

"!" Bakura yelled.

Marik and Yami giggle snorted.

"Nope!" Yami laughed.

"WHAT!" Bakura yelled.

"You gotta wear the ...COLLAR!" Marik laughed.

"Fuck my life." Bakura banged his head on the kennel door.

"Oh this is too good." Yugi giggled.

"Yeah, haven't seen him this embarrassed in awhile." Ryou giggled.

"RYOUSHUTTHEFUCKUP!" Bakura yelled at him from across the room.

"You mad?" Yami giggled.

"Come oonnn!" Bakura clawed at the tuna.

"Gimme!" Bakura whined.

"Meow like a cat." Yami said.

"No way." Bakura scoffed.

"No tuna for you." Yami smiled.

"Pshh I want it then." Marik said.

"If I meow can I have it?" Bakura asked.

"That's what I said." Yami said.

"...Meow." Bakura said.

"That didn't sound like a cat, sounded like a british guy meowing." Yami snapped.

"Mew!" Bakura meowed and purred.

"Meow louder." Yami said.

"MEOW MEOW MEOW!" Bakura meowed loudly and purred.

"Good kitty." Yami said, giving Bakura the tuna.

"HAH!" Bakura laughed, then banged against the kennel door trying to grab Yami.

"Nice try kitty...wait no that wasn't." Yami smirked.

"Oh well! I got my tuna, and you're still a douchebag." Bakura said.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"I'll get it." Ryou and Yugi said at the same time.

"We should both go." Ryou giggled.

"Hellz yeah." Yugi said.

They opened the door and saw a guy with a tazer and rope.

"This is Animal Control, some neighbors said they heard a dying cat or mad cat..want us to take care of it?" The man said.

Marik laughed hard in the background "OH-HO YES!"

Hope you enjoyed it! xD I lol'd a few times writing it. Anyways if you have any requests of what they should do in the next chapter, tell me. I like new ideas! =P


	24. Chapter 24

Damn this was hard to type...

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

I do not own Gameboy.

I do not own World of Warcraft.

2 weeks later.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Yami asked, Marik, Malik, Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Bakura decided to do another group activity due to boredom.

Yugi glanced at Bakura then giggled.

"Fuck off." Bakura growled, he had an electrical collar on, banning him from a few rooms.

"Pissy kitty." Yugi smirked.

"We should litter train him." Marik smirked.

"There is no way I'm going in a litterbox...You can give me a collar, ban me from rooms but I am NEVER going near a litterbox...I hate cats." Bakura growled.

"There goes pissing him off." Malik sighed.

"Hmmm..." Yugi thought of things to do.

"Uhh..I got a few ideas...shoplift, prank calling, painting nails...atleast that sounds fun for me..maybe we could...I'm out of ideas." Ryou said.

Yami lied back on the couch and played his Gameboy.

"Hey look Marik, I'm dueling you." Yami giggled, holding up the Gameboy.

"It's a game you douche, I could kill you in the real one." Yami growled.

"Says you." Marik said.

"Knows I." Yami said.

"You couldn't beat Yugi in a duel." Marik scoffed.

"Woah...who whooped your ass and knocked your ass off a blimp?" Yugi shot at him.

"So? You cheated...having a guy in you." Marik said.

Bakura snickered.

"Yes, in more than one way." Yugi laughed.

"Ew." Marik growled.

"It's not like you didn't screw." Yugi said.

"You of all people would know that." Marik smirked.

"Very funny shut up." Yugi said.

"I don't want to know." Yami face palmed.

"You don't." Yugi said.

"Seriously though..." Yami said.

"Did we skip school again?" Marik asked.

"No doofus...it's Saturday." Bakura said.

"Oh." Marik sighed.

They all just sat in silence, the WoW (A game) servers down..It's a very chilly fall day outside..but they all hated going outside... and the neighbors are on vacation.

Yugi lied onhis back looking at the ceiling.

Marik played with his hair.

Bakura scratched his head.

Yami lied on the couch.

"Well this sucks." Ryou sighed.

"Yeah..." Yugi said.

"Another Saturday night fucked up." Yami yawned.

"Waaait!" Malik said.

"Huh?" Yami sat up.

"Something to do?" Marik stopped playing with his hair.

"There's a party at the Arcade celebrating the 20th year of...still being there." Malik said.

"Cool what time?" Yami asked, lying back down.

"Starting at 7pm till 3am." Malik said.

"Hey, Yugi, you got a brush I can borrow?" Marik asked.

"Yeah." Yugi opened the droor by the couch and handed Marik a brush.

"Well fuck..it's 5pm and...gah." Marik growled, brushing his...mane I guess.

"Want to go outside? Going on the trampoline or at least running around to get exercise wouldn't kill you guys." Yugi said.

Yami and Marik didn't respond..just looked at the wall.

"That's true." Bakura said.

Marik smacked Bakura on the back of his head.

"OW!" Bakura growled.

"Shut it, kitty!" Marik growl-whispered to Bakura.

"I'm up for that." Ryou said.

Marik hit Ryou's back, telling him to shut up.

"Hey! If you don't want to, stay inside!" Ryou snapped.

"No wa-" "Yeah that's a good idea." Malik said, interrupting Marik.

"Damnit." Marik mumbled. 'I wanted to be with Malik!' Marik whined to himself.

"Will you stay inside the house with me?" Marik asked Malik.

"Why?" Malik asked.

"Because." Marik said.

Malik twitched.

"Because...why?" He growled.

"BECAUSE I ASKED." Marik growled back.

"You two are damn weird." Ryou said.

"You're just now noticing?" Yugi said, still lying on the couch playing with his army knife.

"Wanna go like...shoot something?" Yami asked.

Yugi gave him the death glance. (No shooting for him, he killed Yugi's kitty)

"Okay nevermind." Yami said.

"It's nice outside...why are you guys so weird about going outside?" Yugi asked.

Yami and Marik shrugged.

"But being outside in coldish weather is so fun!" Ryou said.

"You guys are such kids." Yami said.

"Coming from the guy who use to be 6 when we came back..." Yugi smirked.

Marik giggled.

"Shut up Marik." Yami bonked Marik on the head.

"You were so cute!" Marik teased.

"PISS OF-wait you didn't see me!" Yami growled.

"Eheh..." Yugi giggled.

"He sent us all pics of you." Marik smirked.

"DAMNIT YUGI! I THOUGHT WE WERE KEEPING IT A SECRET!" Yami snapped at Yugi.

"I thought it was funny." Yugi said.

"It was. You guys' kids will be adorable!" Ryou giggled.

"My what?" Yugi asked.

"I think he means the cursed creatures from hell we use to be." Yami said.

"No way!" Yugi gasped.

"Why not?" Ryou asked.

"I'm not a baby-maker whore like you all." Yugi growled.

"I beg to differ." Marik smirked.

"Hah. Nice one." Bakura laughed.

"It's true!" Yugi growled.

"Ahahahahaha" Yami giggled.

"I should've sent you back to the orphanage." Yugi growled.

"Woah woah woah woah...back the fuck up." Yami said.

Marik yawned.

"Why the HELL would you had sent me back to the orphanage when I was a kid?" Yami growled.

"You were annoying." Yugi growled.

"I bet you were too!" Yami growled.

"This kid was the most annoying." Marik pointed at Malik.

"Woah piss off, you were the creepiest." Malik growled.

"I was a damn shadow..creature thing shut up!" Marik growled.

"I was asleep most of my childhood." Ryou said.

"I was a slave in my childhood." Bakura said.

Yami coughed. "MY slave." He smirked.

Bakura tackled Yami.

"Damnit slave kitty get off!" Yami growled, pushing Bakura off.

Ryou hugged Bakura.

"So tell me, what was sleeping in a cage like?" Yami smirked.

"YOU ARE SUCH A ASS!" He yelled.

"I know a kitty thats pissed." Yami gasped.

"Stop teasing the slave, he needs to get me a drink." Marik giggled.

"Did you hear him slave?" Yami laughed.

Bakura hissed at Yami.

"The cat here is Ryou..I look nothing like a damn cat!" Bakura growled.

"You're right." Marik said, looking at both of them.

"I know I am." Bakura crossed his arms.

"You're right...you're more of a white tiger cub." Marik smirked. "A kitty, just a bigger version.

"I AM NOT A FUCKING CAT!" Bakura yelled.

"I KNOW! You're a cub!" Marik yelled back.

"Jeez there's nothing to do." Yugi sighed.

"YOU!" Yami pointed at Ryou.

"Me?" Ryou asked.

"Yes! You! One with white hair and looks like a kitten!" Yami said.

"You're going to have to be way more specific." Yugi said.

"Smaller one with white hair and looks like a kitten!" Yami said.

"Good." Yugi said.

"Yes?" Ryou asked.

"Think of 10 things off the top of your head to do!" Yami yelled.

Ryou scooted back a little from Yami.

"NOW!" Yami yelled.

"Uhh.." Ryou stopped and thinked.

"Zoo, Park, Walk, Mall, Party, Sleep, TV or movie, Computer, Uhh..." Ryou stopped.

"Go on." Yami said.

"Tag, Hide and seek." Ryou said.

"Hide and seek is still fun." Marik smirked to himself, thinking of memories of him and Malik playing that.

"Yeah. I like hiding." Malik said.

"In closets." Yami coughed.

"What! You know I'm gay..so how am I in the closet?" Malik snapped.

"Took you 2 years to tell us." Yami smirked.

"Well...I was scared." Malik sighed.

"You knew we all were gay...Seriously what guy wears leather pants and what guy dyes his hair white?" Yami said.

"I DIDN'T DIE IT, JACKASS!" Bakura yelled.

"You're not convincing me." Yami said.

"Lets play Hide and Seek." Yugi sighed.

"But I'm bad at that..." Yami said, pointing to his hair.

"Too bad." Yugi said.

They put their feet in and did the super man thing. (If you didn't play that one as akid, they just put your foot out so you're not it.)

"Damnit!" Bakura growled, he was it.

"I'm counting to 60 seconds and then getting you guys." Bakrua growled, facing the wall.

Everyone ran off in the house.

Yugi ran in his dark closet and bonked heads with Marik.

"Hey!" Marik growled.

"Grrr!" Yugi growled.

"I was here first!" Marik said.

"Well It's MY closet!" Yugi growled.

"Fair enough. We can both hide here." Marik said.

They both were in the back of the dark black closet.

"READY OR NOT, I'MMA FIND YO ASSES!" Bakura yelled.

Bakura queitly walked into Yugi's room, Marik and Yugi hugging eachother.

"Dunna...dunna...DUNNA DUNNA DUNNA!" Bakura said. Trying to sound like the theme song from Jaws.

Yugi wanted to laugh and let out a little squeek, Marik covered Yugi's mouth with his hand.

"I know someones in here..." Bakura smirked and looked around the room

"HAH!" Bakura jumped, hearing Yami's laugh.

Bakura growled and ran downstaires to go find Yami.

"You can get off me now." Yugi pushed Marik off him.

"Well so-rry." Marik said.

"He'll never find us." Yugi giggled.

"Nope!" Marik said.

Bakura walked in the room again, sniffing the air for their scent.

Marik puthis hand over Yugi's mouth again, and held him back in the corner of the closet with him.

Bakura quietly walked in the closet.

"Hmm...I wonder if someones in here..." Bakura smirked, sniffing the air again.

Marik held Yugi tighter as Bakura got closer.

'Let go you...super human strengthed psycho!' Yugi growled to Marik through the mind link.

'Oh my god!' Marik laughed.

'What?'

Bakura kept sniffing.

'If he sees you first you're it!' Marik smirked.

'Oh you wouldn't...' Yugi growled.

'Not in the open way, the fun way!' Marik giggled.

'Wa-' Yugi stopped.

Marik put his hand up Yugi's shirt and felt his chest.

'Hands off ass!' Yugi growled at Marik.

'Go ahead and run out, he'll know the hiding spot.'

Yugi tried to push Marik off.

"I HEAR SOMEONE!" Bakura laughed heading towards Yugi.

'You dumbass!' Yugi growled at Marik.

'I'm so scared of you right now you have no idea.' Marik made a yawning noise.

Bakura saw something move in the corner of closet.

"Ehehehe." Bakura smirked, walking towards them.

Marik held Yugi tighter.

'You're going to kill me!' Yugi whined.

Bakura pounced on Yugi, Marik behind Yugi.

They all froze.

"Well this is akward." Bakura said.

"You're telling me." Yugi growled, pushing both the idiots off him.

"FOUND MARIK! HE'S IT!" Bakura yelled to the house.

Everyone stayed in their spot.

"Hey! You saww him first!" Marik yelled.

"Too bad, I just happen to not like you." Bakura winked and Marik.

"Ew." Yugi said, getting up and going somewhere else to hide.

Bakura ran off.

Yugi found a good hiding spot in the guest room.

He backed into the spot in the closet. (He likes to hide in closets!)

"Ow!" Yami growled.

"Sorry...didn't know you were here." Yugi said, getting up to hide somewhere else, Yami pulled him back down.

"Hide with me then!" Yami smiled, hugging Yugi.

'Oh jeez.' Yugi growled to himself.

Marik ran in the room, and jumped on the bed.

"Think I'm just gonna sleep here." Marik smiled to himself lying on the bed, and looking at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling.

'I think he knows we're here.' Yugi said.

'Yeah.' Yami said.

"And you are a bad hider." Marik smirked, looking at Yugi.

"Ugh." Yugi got up.

"Ohhh that was Yami with you." Marik sat up.

"Don't even try..." Yami smirked, grabbing Yugi's waist.

Yugi pushed Yami off.

"I'm not a hoe..." Yugi growled.

"I know, but I'm your boyfriend. I can touch you...right?" Yami said.

"I guess." Yugi said.

"Anyways." Marik coughed.

"You're it." Marik pointed at Yami.

"But- fine." Yami walked off.

"Just you and me baybeh." Marik smirked.

"Not interested." Yugi said, walking away.

"Damnit." Marik growled.

Bakura, Malik, Yami and Ryou were downstaires.

"READY OR NOT, YALL GON' GET FOUND." Yami yelled, trying not to laugh.

He heard a giggle.

Ryou covered his mouth and scooted back a little.

"I know you're in here!" Yami smirked.

Malik hugged Ryou.

"I surrender." Malik stood up.

"Woosey." Yami said.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"EVERYONE IT'S OFF GET DOWN HERE!" Yami yelled.

He had ordered pizza.

Yugi didn't eat, he was too busy playing Spyro to care.

Marik sat by him.

"Yes" Yugi asked, not looking at him, focusing on the purple draogn.

Marik looked at Yugi, a massive urge came over him.

"What's that look for?" Yugi paused his game and looked at Marik like "Wtf?"

Marik twitched and perked up.

Marik took a deep breath.

"...huh?" Yugi tilted his head.

Marik raised his hand slowly...

And poke Yugi's hair.

"HOLLYCRAP!" Marik giggled.

"Enojy it?" Yugi growled, un-pausing his game.

"Eheheehhehehehe!" Marik giggled like a little girl.

"That's scary." Bakura looked at Marik from the table.

Yugi sighed, paused his game and started at Marik.

"What?" Marik asked.

Yugi petted Marik's hair.

"Weird." Yugi said.

"Awesome, huh?" Marik said.

Yugi got back to playing his game.

"Omnomnom." Yami giggled.

"FUCK THIS GAME!" Yugi growled.

"I want Warcraft!" Yugi growled and lied on the floor.

"Me too." Marik lied back.

"I WANNA HUG SINDRAGOSA!" Yugi whined.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH IT BURNS! WHAT SORCERY IS THIS!" Marik yelled like her.

"SUFFER MORTALS, AS YOUR PATHETIC MAGIC BETRAAAAYYYSSS YYYOOOOUUUU!" Yami yelled.

"NOW, FEEL MY MASTER'S LIMITLESS POWER, AND DESPAIR!" Bakura yelled.

"YOU ARE FOOLS TO COME TO THIS PLACE! THE ICEY WINDS OF NORTHREND WILL COSUME YOUR SOULS!" Yugi yelled.

"ENOUGH! I TIRE OF THESE GAMES!" Malik yelled.

"That was fun." Marik said.

"I fuckin' love her!" Yami said.

"Yeah, right next to Onyxia." Yugi said.

"Enough WoW talk..you guys are making me want to play BAD!" Yami whined.

"Okkaaayyy...so...watcha guys being for Halloween?" Marik asked.

"Nothing, we're going to Six Flags for the Halloween themed crap." Yugi said.

"I'm gonna ride stuff till I puke!" Yami smiled.

"The Death Drop is fuuuuun." Marik said.

"Okay new conversation.." Yugi said.

'Hey, wanna do something mean to them?' Ryou asked through Yugi and Malik's shared mind link.

'Sure. Lets lock them outside or something.' Yugi yawned.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik got up.

"What?" Marik asked.

"OH MY GOD! A GUY GETTING BEAT UP!" Ryou said, looking through the window.

"No way, seriously?" Yami looked outside the window.

'Failed.' Ryou said.

'I could go get Mr Snuggles, he scares the crap out of Bakura.' Malik said.

'Sure, and I'll go get a Justin Beiber CD to scare Marik out.' Yugi said.

'Really? That's how to scare him?' Malik asked.

'Yeah I've done that plenty of times.' Yugi said.

'How do you scare Yami?' Ryou asked.

'Uhh...' Yugi stopped.

They waited.

"Are you guys talking to eachother in the mind link?" Yami asked.

"No shut up, I'm trying to think." Yugi said.

'A brush.' Yugi said.

'HAH!' Malik laughed.

'Lets go get the stuff.' Yugi said, him going upstaires with Ryou, and Malik going outside.

"Hey, where are you going?" Marik asked.

"To go get something I left at the house." Malik said.

"Kay." Marik said.

Malik walked out the door smiling.

"Wanna arm wrestle or whatever?" Marik asked Yami.

"Sure." Yami said, sitting with Marik at the table.

'Got Mr Snuggles, getting him in the car.' Malik said.

'We got the stuff.' Ryou said.

'This is going to be awesome.' Yugi said.

Malik walked in, no one seeing he had a leash in his hand, or the giant fluffy beast behind him.

Bakura smelled the dog...twitching and sniffing the air.

'Get down here guys.' Malik said.

Ryou and Yugi held stuff behind their backs.

Yami won the Arm Wrestle and looking at Malik.

"Ow.." Marik rubbed his arm.

Malik noticed Yami looking at him and gave him a funny look to make him giggle.

Yami giggled, of course.

"Hey, all freaky older versions of us." Yugi said, getting the Yami's attentions.

"In the corner NOW!" Yugi said.

"What did I do?" Marik said, backing up.

Yami, Marik and Bakura got up against the wall.

"So why are we doing this?" Bakura asked.

Malik smirked at Bakura.

"I KNEW IT!" Bakura hit the wall hard, trying to get away from Malik.

Malik led the giant animal in and shut the door behind him.

"Hey Mr. Snuggles." Yami said.

The dog's ear twitched.

Yugi put the Justin Beiber CD in the cd player by Marik.

Ryou got the brush out and smiled at Yami.

"Ahhh!" Bakura gasped as the dog stared at Bakura in the eyes. Of course you're not suppose to look at a dangerous animal in the eyes, it thinks you're challenging it. He didn't remember that...

Mr Snuggled growled and tried to walk towards Bakura but the leash stopped him.

"Whoops sorry." Malik said, taking the leash of Snuggles.

Bakura tried to back away but the giant animal chased after him.

The Hikari's chased the Yami's outside.

"SNUGGLES!" Malik yelled at the dog to come to him.

The dog walked inside the door, leaving a scared Bakura hiding behind Marik and Yami outside.

Malik slammed the door and locked it.

"That was kinda fun." Ryou said.

"Good boy Snuggles!" Malik snuzzled the dog.

The dog licked him in the face.

"How much does that thing weigh?" Yugi asked.

"370 pounds. He's the...I guess runt..but big runt of the litter..it's a huge fluke." Malik said.

"He's so cute!" Ryou petted the greyish brown furred wolf dog.

Snuggles licked Ryou.

"Kinda slimey though." Ryou wiped the spit off his face.

"He does that." Malik said.

"Hey let us in you friggin' idiots!" Marik growled.

"Yeah dude! We're gonna get arrested again if we're found!" Bakura yelled.

"Should we let them in?" Ryou asked.

"Naaah." Yugi smiled.

1 hour later.

Bakura, Yami and Marik were cuddled together outside.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik were watching TV in the living room with a blanket on the couch.

"This is awesome." Ryou said.

"Yeah, no creepy guys here." Ryou said.

"I don't know...Malik's kinda creepy." Yugi said.

"Let me fix that sentance...no crazy ass haired, psycho, tall, creepy guys here." Malik said.

Outside.-

Bakura was shivering and looked like a scared kitten, while Marik was sitting there looking like he was thinking of yaoi, and Yami was hugging Bakura to keep themselves warm.

"Marik stop with the rape face." Yami said, hitting his shoulder.

"I told you it's NOT a 'rape' face...it's MY face." Marik growled.

"Shit!" Bakura jumped up.

"Huh what?" Yami said.

"The neighbor hood guy!" Bakura said.

"Oh jeez...he hates us and he knows we're suppose to be arrested on sight." Yami sighed.

The guy's car went towards their house (going around the neighborhood.).

"Shit he's coming over here!" Yami said, puffing up like a scared animal.

"Hey noobs! Let us in the cop is coming over here!" Marik yelled.

"Too bad, we're not letting you dorks in." Yugi yelled back.

"I'm not bailing Marik out." Malik said.

"Yeah. All of their fault for beating up people or stealing." Ryou said.

"Come on!" Marik growled.

The guy's tires screeched and he sped up towards their house.

"Fuck!" Yami bolted off, Marik and Bakura following.

They ran into the woods, knowing the guy was following them on foot with his stupid friend.

"Oh fuck oh fuck!" Bakura growled, running faster.

They ran so far in the woods that they reached the river.

"Oh fuck!" Marik tensed as he heard the guys come closer.

"It was nice knowing you two." Bakura sighed, sitting down.

"I'm not going down this easy!" Marik growled, about to jump in the water.

"Come on prissy princess you're coming too." Yami said, picking up Bakura and going in the water.

"I hate water!" Bakura yelled.

"Shut up." Yami growled, grabbing Bakura's shirt and dragging him through it.

They made it to the shore, shivering and cold.

The cops saw them and stopped at the water.

"Sorry dude, you're not even suppose to be in this part." Marik smirked at the 2 men.

Yami flipped him off.

"Well..we did make a deal...but we'll get you next time, and we'll be sure to beat the hell out of you three." The tallest said.

"We should just wait here till they decide to go home." The other smirked.

Yami face palmed.

"Fine. We'll just stay here all night." Marik growled.

"Oh really? Because it's going to be one of the coldest nights tonight, I guess now is the best time." The tall one smirked.

Marik sat down.

Yami sat down.

Bakura just stood there.

"Seriously guys?" Bakura whispered to them.

"Shut up and sit down." Marik growled.

Bakura sat down and hugging his knees.

"But it's cooollddd!" Bakura shivered as a gust of wind hit them.

"Yeah, I'm freezing my nips off already." Yami sighed and saw his breath.

"This is going to suck." Marik sighed.

"Yeah..but it's either this or jail." Yami said.

"Go get the truck, Aoi." The guy said to the tallest.

"Why don't YOU get it, Vince." The shorter one said.

"Because you owe me 20$ and I decided I said it was off after YOU lost." Vince said.

Marik snorted. "What stupid names."

"Good thing they can't hear us." Yami giggled.

"Is his name Yaoi?" Bakura asked.

"No..it's AOI." Marik said.

"That's kind of an old name." Bakura said.

"They brough it back like 20 years ago." Marik said.

"Oh." Bakura said.

"I wonder what the hoes are doing." Yami said.

- At the house.

Malik, Ryou and Yugi were asleep on eachother under a blanket on the couch.

-Outside again.

"They're all asleep." Yami said.

"Yeah. I I should go see what Ryou's dreaming." Bakura smirked.

"I don't do that anymore." Yami sighed.

"Why not?" Bakura asked.

"Because it takes effort." Marik smirked.

Yami smacked Marik's head.

"No! Because Yugi gets mad at me." Yami growled.

"Yami's are in charge." Marik said.

"So? Don't you have any respect for hikaris?" Yami asked.

"Nope." Marik said.

"This sucks." Bakura growled.

"No, really?" Yami sighed.

"I think I might rather be in jail." Bakura said.

Yami jumped when he heard the truck on the other side of the river.

"Great...now they're waiting for us in a car." Bakura put his head down.

"Try talking to them in their dreams." Yami said.

"Kay." Bakura said, focusing his mind.

'Ryou?' Bakura yelled.

'Huh, what?' Ryou shot awake.

'The fuck do you want and why are you waking me up?' Ryou growled.

'We're stuck on the other side of a river and it's cold and the 2 guys who hate us are going to stay there untill we pass the river again to come home. Help?' Bakura asked.

'...What?' Ryou yawned.

'Please?' Bakrua asked.

'Sure I'll wake them up.' Ryou said.

'Bye.' Bakura said, leaving the mind link.

'Love you too, kitty." Ryou snapped.

Ryou woke Yugi up.

"What?" Yugi yawned.

Malik woke up due to their talking.

"They're trapped at the other side of the river in the woods and those 2 guys who hate them and staying there untill they come home." Ryou said.

"Oh that's perfect." Malik smirked.

"Just leave them there." Yugi said, trying to get back to sleep.

"Yeah, it's my turn to be the mean one." Ryou said.

"I agree." Malik laughed.

"I could totally make a good comeback, but I don't want to start a fight." Ryou said.

Malik laughed, "Whatever."

They all fell back asleep.

2 hours later, 9pm, 10 degrees, no snow.

"I can't feel my nose." Marik whined.

"I can't feel alot of things right now." Yami said.

"He said he'd wake them up!" Bakura whined.

"They are SOOO dead when we get home." Marik growled.

"Agreed." Yami shivered.

None of them could talk straight, it was freezing.

"How the hell is it NOT snowing?" Bakura said.

"Don't jinx it, jackass!" Yami pushed Bakura.

A snow flake fell on Marik's cheek.

"Too late." Marik sighed.

"This is it...I think we're really gonna die this time." Bakura said.

"Yeah..it was nice knowing you two." Yami sighed.

"I don't wanna die yet!" Marik whined.

At the house -

All 3 of them were in a deep cozy sleep.

Ryou twitched a little, Yugi was silent, and Malik was drooling a little.

The phone ran and all 3 of them were shocked awake and bonked their heads together.

"Oww!" Ryou whined.

"Why would someone be calling me at 9pm?" Yugi snapped.

Malik saw Yami's cell phone on the table.

"No idea." Malik shrugged.

"Hello?" Yugi answered the phone with a low growl.

"I AM SO KILLING YOU WHEN WE GET HOME!" Marik yelled into his cell phone.

"How is your phone not frozen yet?" Yugi sighed.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Marik yelled.

Yugi hung up.

"Dumbass." Yugi growled.

45 minutes later.

The snow stopped, it was still very windy, still 10 degrees.

Marik noticed that the two men had fallen asleep in the car.

"Guys!" Marik hit them both.

Yami didn't respond, Bakura shot up.

Marik hit Yami's arm, no responce.

"Is he..." Bakura froze.

"I think so..." Marik froze.

"Oh my god! YAMI'S DEAD!" Bakura paniced.

"Shut up. He's just...in a deep sleep." Marik stopped.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? OHMYGOD HE'S DEAD!" Bakura yelled.

Marik put his hand over Bakura's mouth.

"Shut up! They'll hear us!" Marik growled.

"But he's dead! Who cares if we go to jail!" Bakura whined.

"They're asleep, lets sneak Yami to the house and see if he's really dead." Marik said.

They both snuck through the river, much much colder this time, snuck by the car and slowly came to the house.

Marik knocked hard on the door.

"WHAT!" Yugi yelled.

"Your boyfriends dead!" Bakura yelled.

"He's lying." Ryou sighed.

"Well it is 10 degrees out there, lets let them in." Malik said, getting up and opening the door.

They stepped in, Marik carrying Yami.

"Very funny." Yugi sighed.

Marik lied Yami on the couch.

Malik sat next to Yugi and Ryou.

"You guys aren't fooling us." Ryou said.

Bakura checked his pulse, nothing.

"Okay he's dead." Bakura said.

"Wow!" Marik yelled.

"What?" Bakura asked.

"he's dead? I just carried a DEAD guy?" Marik yelled.

"You needed more muscle anyways." Bakura said.

"Shut up." Marik growled.

Yugi sighed.

He walked over to Yami.

"Wow he really does look dead." Yugi laughed.

Yugi pushed him, no responce.

"The hell did you guys do to him?" Yugi snapped.

"Nothing! You could've come and helped us!" Marik yelled.

Ryou pushed Marik and checked Yami's pulse.

"He's alive you dumbasses...you checked it in the wrong place." Ryou snapped.

"When is he going to wake up?" Marik asked.

"I don't know." Ryou said, sitting back on the couch.

Yugi sat down on the couch.

Marik picked up Yami and threw him on Yugi.

"Ow!" Yugi yelled.

"You should be use to that." Marik smirked.

"Why'd you do that?" Yugi yelled.

"Because he's yours. You keep him warm." Marik said.

Yugi decided to snuggled Yami.

"Can I take a shower?" Marik asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"No way, I'm going first." Bakura said.

Marik continued to walk to the bathroom, ignoring Bakura.

Bakura jumped on Marik, knocking them both down.

"I'm going first!" He yelled.

"No! Me!" Bakura yelled.

They both tackled eachother to the bathroom, Marik made a fast move and pushed Bakura out and locked the door.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS!" Bakura yelled.

"I GOT HERE FIRST!" Marik yelled from inside the bathroom.

Bakura growled, walking downstaires to be with the rest of them.

Yugi turned on TV and they decided to watch some movies.

At about 1am, Yami started to twitch.

"I think the noob is finally waking up." Yugi said.

"I don't care, shush." Bakura said.

Yugi hit Bakura in the head with his empty soda can.

Bakura threw it back, Yugi threw it back.

Malik took the soda can away from both of them and threw it in the garbage can.

Bakura gave him the "Fuck you" glance.

Yugi finally got Yami to wake up.

"Woah." Yami yawned.

"Did you have fun with the polar bears out there?" Yugi asked.

Yami sat up.

"Fuck it's cold in here." He shivered, snuggling Yugi.

"I had the weirdest dream." Yami said.

"It was real, we brought you home and we thought you were dead." Bakura said,

"Oh." Yami said.

After all the explaining, Malik and Ryou, Marik and Bakura wanted to stay at Yugi's for the night, so the Hikari's decided to spend the night AWAY from the Yami's, so they slept in Yugi's room with the door locked.

About 45 minutes after the Hikari's fell asleep :

"Really think this will work?" Bakura said.

"Yeah, after what they did to us, they'll pay." Yami smirked.

The three Yami's snuck up to Yugi's bedroom door.

"It's locked." Bakura said.

"Nothing I can't fix." Marik smirked as he pulled out a tiny metal object, obviously or opening locked doors.

"You just keep one of those on you?" Yami asked.

"Yeah." Marik said, he got the door open.

They picked up their sleeping hikari's and walked downstaires, not speaking afraid they would wake them up.

Marik slowly and silently opened the door and Yami, Marik and Bakura put their three sleeping Hikari's on the ground outside the door.

Marik shut the door behind them.

"This is going to be one awesome night." Yami smirked.

Well I couldn't write very much, and I'm so sorry it's been so long for me to make a chapter. I got my nails done because its been so long since I've gotten them done...and I kinda regret it now.

Anyways, review if you like, and I hope this chapter made you lol. 


	25. Chapter 25

Rawr. Boredom.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

After the 6 hour fight, everyone was inside and playing Uno.

"Hell yeah! I win" Marik laughed.

"Shut it, blondie." Bakura snapped.

"I'm not blonde!" Marik yelled.

"Yeah...you are." Yugi said.

"It's dirty blonde...calm down." Malik said.

"Fine..." Marik sighed.

"Dumb blondie." Bakura laughed.

"LIKE OH-MY GOD!" Ryou teased.

Marik growled.

"Isn't 8 + 8 = 888?" Ryou giggled.

"No! It's 88, stoopid!" Bakura laughed.

"That's it!" Marik yelled, headlocking Bakura.

"Ow! Let me out!" Bakura whined.

"Nope."Marik said.

"HAH! Blondie...that's awesome." Ryou giggle-snorted.

"Shush it kitten, or once I'm done with your boyfriend, I'll do the same to you." Marik snapped.

Ryou gave him a dirty look.

"Do you WANT me to kill you?" Marik snapped.

"Nah, I'm good." Ryou said.

"Okay you can let go now." Bakura tried to pushed Marik off, he didn't budge.

"Yami, get the other blondie." Bakura said.

"Huh?" Marik froze.

Yami held Malik down and headlocked him.

"Oh you're kidding me..." Malik sighed.

"It's either get your boyfriend and let me go...or watch watch him suffer." Bakura smirked.

"Malik isn't a woosey, he can handle a headlock." Marik said.

"You're an ass." Malik snapped at Marik.

"You haven't noticed that yet?" Marik asked.

"Well...this sucks." Bakura relaxed.

"Looks like you're giving up." Marik smirked.

"Can I let go of this guy now? His hair is killing me." Yami said.

"Yeah, lets let them go." Marik said, letting Bakura go.

Yami let Malik go.

"You guys are freaks." Yugi said, getting up.

Marik grabbed Yugi and dragged him down and hugged him.

"I'm hug trapping him." Marik said.

"Let go you fucking psycho!" Yugi yelled.

"You're so woosey." Yami said.

"Bear hug!" Marik said, squeezing Yugi.

"Ahhh!" Yugi yelled.

"I want to fight an actual challenge." Marik sighed, letting Yugi go.

"Ow." Yugi said, feeling his ribs to see if they're broken.

"You're such a girl." Marik mumbled.

"I could kill you, Marik." Yami said.

"Bring it, spikey." Marik giggled.

"Who are YOU calling spikey?" Yami twitched.

"He does have a point." Ryou said.

"We're all somewhat spikey haired." Bakura said.

"I'm going on my computer." Yugi said, getting up and walking upstaires.

"Can I come too? They're boring." Marik yelled to him.

"Sure!" Yugi yelled back.

Marik and Yugi were watching random videos on the internet when a prank website came up, they cut off their friend hair and put sleeping stuff in their drinks. (No that isn't Jackass.)

"We should do some of this stuff to them." Marik said.

"Yeah, but which one?" Yugi asked.

"How about we cut one of Yami's spikes off." Marik laughed at the mental image.

"Woah woah woah.. woah...woah...No one fucks with the hair." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Marik asked.

"Because...this crap takes FOREVER to do." Yugi said.

"I'm sure it's easy to fuck up too." Marik smirked.

"Don't even try..." Yugi growled.

Marik messed up Yugi's hair with his hand, making it all messy.

Yugi hit Marik off the chair.

"I said not to fuck with the hair!" Yugi said.

"You bitch!" Marik growled, getting up and trying to hit Yugi.

Marik finally grabbed Yugi and they continued to wrestle and yell at eachother.

"Don't touch me you fucking b-" Yugi stopped, being pinned down.

"I'm stronger than you, so don't even try to fight me." Marik sighed.

Yugi growled and hit Marik.

Marik yelped.

"That's gonna hurt like hell tomorrow." Marik whined.

Yugi managed to kick Marik off.

"Bring it!" Marik growled.

They wrestled and yelled at eachother again.

-Downstaires-

Yami, Bakura and Ryou, not Malik because he went home to check on Snuggles..Heard Marik and Yugi yell and loud thumping.

"Do I even want to know?" Bakura sighed.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" They heard Marik yell from upstaires.

"Should I go..." Yami stopped.

"No, I kinda like hearing them fight." Ryou said.

"20$ of Yugi." Bakura said.

"20$ on Marik." Yami said.

"I like have no money right now." Ryou said.

"Sucks to be you." Yami stuck his tongue out at Ryou.

"Shut it." Ryou growled.

"Woah take a chill pill guys." Bakura said.

-Upstaires-

"If you didn't constantly have body guards I'd kick your ass all day!" Yugi growled.

"Oh shut up, atleast I can win duels without help!" Marik yelled.

"Do you think I wanted help!" Yugi yelled.

"Obviously!" Marik yelled back.

"Oh fuck you!" Yugi snapped, choking Marik.

"Yo-you probably couldn't had won a card game against anyone if it wasn't for tha-that.." Marik stopped, trying to push Yugi off.

The fights and many more insults were yelled and heard through the house.

Bakura and Yami decided to break it up and went upstaires to see two pissed off boys trying to kill eachother, Yugi ontop of Marik trying to choke him.

Bakura grabbed Marik and pulled him off Yugi, while Yami grabbed Yugi and pulled him away from Marik.

"When these idiots aren't around I'll fucking kill you!" Marik yelled.

"Name the time and place, jackass!" Yugi yelled.

Marik and Yugi were constantly yelling at eachother.

"Guys just shut the fuck up." Yami facepalmed, they had let go of the two raging animals.

"Well...fuck." Bakura sighed.

"Where's Malik?" Marik asked.

"Checking on Mr Snuggles." Bakura said.

Marik closes his eyes and focused on where Malik was, turns out Malik was asleep on the bed with Snuggles..watching TV.

"That hoe..." Marik sighed.

"You're just now noticing?" Yugi smirked.

"You're the one to talk..." Marik said.

"You're kind of an ass." Bakura said.

"SHUT UP YOU BRITISH MOTHER FUCKER!" Marik yelled at Bakura.

"Love you too." Bakura said.

"Hey Marik, lets play murder the british guy" Yami asked.

"Something we can both agree on." Marik smirked.

"Wait...Yami I thought we were friends!" Bakura whined.

"No...not really." Yami smirked.

They heard the door open and close.

"Yay" Marik said.

"Hey doofuses! Where are you?" Malik yelled.

"Up here!" Marik shouted

Malik silently told Mr Snuggles to stay, planning to make Bakura piss himself.

"Hey! Guys check this out! I found it on the road!" Malik yelled up to them.

"I hope it's not a dead animal..." Yami sighed

They went downstaires to see what happened.

Yugi winked at Malik, giving the signal.

'Uh oh...' Yami sighed.

'We fell for it.' Marik sighed.

"Oh fu-" Bakura froze, getting darted.

"Wha-" Ryou tried to ask, getting darted in the stomach and falling down, quickly blacking out.

"You are in so much trouble when I get up, I'm seri-" Yami stopped mid-sentance as he got darted in the chest.

Yami, Ryou and Bakura both fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Ohh fuck!" Yami hissed, getting darted in the neck.

They were all on the floor, passed out.

"Well...you called me over to dart them..." Malik sighed.

"Yeah, can I have the gun I paid like 300$ for now?" Marik asked.

Malik handed him the dart gun, Mr Snuggles at Malik's side.

"This is for pushing me off the bed this month!" Marik smirked, darting Malik.

Snuggles barked loudly at Marik.

"This is for...you know what I just hate you." Marik smiled, darting Snuggles.

Marik realized he missed Yugi.

"woah woah..." Yugi said as he saw that Marik noticed him.

"We can work this out..right? I mean come on..." Yugi backed up.

Marik aimed his gun at Yugi.

"I'm going to shoot you like an animal." Marik smirked.

"Oh come on..." Yugi said.

Marik was about to shoot...

"What if I helped you do whatever you're planning to do with them." Yugi said.

Marik thought about maybe having him help.

"As long as it doesn't involve rape..." Yugi said.

"Deal." Marik said.

"Oh...and keep this in mind if I wanted to rape them, I wouldn't have to dart them." Marik said.

"Wha..." Yugi asked.

"Waste of darts...their weak so whats the point?" Marik said, picking up an unconscious Bakura and throwing him on a big chair.

"So what am I doing?" Yugi asked him.

"Go get me the scissors." Marik said.

"Alright." Yugi said, opening the kitchen droor and getting the scissors.

"What are you going to do with them?" Yugi asked, handing him the scissors.

Marik set the scissors on the couch and picked up Yami and lied him on the couch too.

"Yugi go in the kitchen and don't look in here." Marik said.

"But-" "NOW!" Marik snapped.

Yugi walked in the kitchen and didn't look in the living room.

He heard one snip.

Marik turned Yami on his side, so if Yugi came in he didn't see his face.

'This is going to be epic.' Marik smirked.

"You can come in now." Marik said.

Yugi slowly stepped in and didn't notice anything.

"What...happened?" Yugi asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Marik smirked to himself.

"Help me lift the bat-cat." Marik said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

They both slowly one by one picked up all of them and lied them on the couch.

Marik stopped and looked at Snuggles.

"There is no way we can pick up that bear." Yugi said.

"Let's kick him out." Marik said.

"Alright.." Yugi sighed.

They tried kicking the giant fluffy dog, but they only ended up making him make noises in his sleep.

"Alright...we got him at the doorway, now lets just push him out the door." Marik said.

That worked.

"Fuck you, furball!" Marik laughed, flipping off the unconscious beast.

"Okaay now to mess with everyone of these dorks." Marik smirked.

"Even Malik?" Yugi asked.

"No, his punishment is giving Snuggles a bath." Marik said.

"That sounds dreaful." Yugi said.

"What should we do to Bakura?" Marik asked.

"OHMYGOD!" Yugi laughed.

"What?" Marik asked.

"PUT SNUGGLES ONTOP OF HIM!" Yugi laughed.

"HAH!" Marik laughed too hard.

Yugi and Marik walked over to Snuggles, giggling.

They picked up Snuggles, giggling.

They put Snuggles on Bakura, still giggling.

"Oh god that's just too great." Marik giggle-snorted.

"Ahahahahaha!" Yugi laughed.

4 hours later, the dart anestesia was wearing off on the guys, Yugi and Marik were watching TV in Yugi's room.

"Should we go check on them?" Yugi asked.

"Huh?" Marik snapped awake.

"I think they're up, I heard something." Yugi said.

"Fine." Marik got up with Yugi and went downstaires and spotted the most obvious idiots.

Mr snuggles was whining in his sleep and twitching his paws.

Bakura had his hand in warm water, still looked like in a heavy sleep.

"I'm going back upstaires I guess." Yugi said, shrugging.

"Wait!" Marik stopped.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"I said wait." Marik smirked.

"What?" Yugi asked again.

Marik stood silently, for about 2 minutes.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong or are you going to stand there?" Yugi sighed.d

"Wait for it." Marik smirked.

"..." Yugi looked angry.

"!" Marik and Yugi heard Yami yell, Marik smiling like crazy.

"What did you do to him you idiot?" Yugi pushed a laughing Marik against the wall to see what Yami was freaking out about.

"!" Yami cried.

"What the hell is wrong?" Yugi stopped and smiled, trying not to laugh.

"ONE OF MY FUCKING SPIKES IS GONE!" Yami yelled, one of his yellow spikes on the side had been half cut off.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Marik laughed.

"I'm glad I don't have those three spikes." Yugi said.

"You have one on the side though." Marik said.

"That is part of my bangs, tard." Yugi snapped.

Yami walked passed Marik, grabbing Marik's hair and pulling him with him.

Yami took Marik into the bathroom, screams of pain were heard.

"I'm so bored." Yugi sighed.

Yugi walked over to Ryou, trying to wake him up.

Ryou was already half awake when Yugi walked towards him.

"Yugi?" Ryou asked, his sight very blurry.

"Wanna take a walk? Yami is beating the crap out of Marik for cutting one of his spikes off and I'm bored." Yugi said.

"Sure." Ryou said, getting up anyways.

Ryou and Yugi walked out the door, Ryou having to hold onto Yugi to walk right.

"Woah I noticed I'm taller than you." Yugi said.

"Yeah, not counting the hair." Ryou said, sight getting less blurry as they walked.

Ryou noticed someone sitting on the curb of the street, clearly upset.

"Hey Joey." Yugi said.

"Can I walk with you guys?" Joey asked.

"Go for it." Yugi said.

"So why you look so sad?" Ryou asked.

"Just everything going on right now." Joey sighed.

"What's up?" Yugi asked him.

"Just bored without my cousin around." Joey sighed.

"What about your..." Ryou tensed at the name..'eww' He thought.

"Your...sister?" Ryou tried to keep a straight face.

"I'm as grossed out as you are." Joey said.

"What...are you talking about?" Ryou forced a smile.

"She's such a hoe bag lately." Joey said.

"Aren't all females?" Yugi smirked.

"Yeah." Ryou said.

"Atleast she's not as bad as Tea." Yugi said.

"I think they're both pretty scary." Ryou said.

-Back at ze house.-

Yami and Marik both decided to stop fighting.

"I can't fucking believe you cut my spike off." Yami growled, they were both looking in the mirror.

"You got your revenge by cutting one of mine off..." Marik growled, looking at his hair.

"You kinda deserved it." Yami said.

"Malik's going to murder me." Marik said, still messing with his hair.

"Hmm...we could cut it and make it funny." Yami said.

"You're hair's already funny." Marik said.

"Now it's just stupid." Yami said.

"Cut it emo style." Marik smirked.

Yami stopped and pushed Marik up against a door.

"Knew that'd piss you off." Marik smirked.

"I AM NEVER CUTTING MY HAIR LIKE AN EMO KID." Yami growled.

"Good, you don't want to look like a girl more than you already do." Marik said.

Yami let Marik go and they both walked down to go wait for the two girliest guys.

"Malik's still asleep with the dog..." Yami said.

Marik was just staring outside the window.

"Marik?" Yami said.

"Marik?" Yami said again, pushing him a little.

"MARIK!" Yami yelled.

Marik snapped out of his zoning out and looked at Yami.

"What?" Marik asked.

"I fucking swear you have the attention span of a kid" Yami growled.

-inside Marik's mind-

Oh..look at that cat, it looks so fluffy, OHMYGOD LOOK AT THAT SHINY THING! It looks so shiny and sparkley! LIKE EDWARD! ...Ooo look at that guy, I like his shirt, wow..that tree is really tall..Isn't that a 60's car over there? What's that really loud ringing sound coming from this metal object? Who's that very scary guy with lots of eyeliner yelling at me? I really like my tan! Where's my bitchy boyfrien-SQUIRREL! Ooo what a pretty bird..I DON'T LIKE THE LIGHT OUTSIDE! GO AWAY LIGHT! YOU'RE TOO BRIGHT!

Yami hit Marik's shoulder, telling him to snap out of it.

Ryou, Yugi and Joey walked in the door.

Bakura jumped up, hissing.

"I thought that thing was asleep." Marik said.

"Down kitty." Joey smirked.

"BAKURA! KENNEL! NOW!" Ryou yelled.

Bakura growled and walked away from them to another room.

Malik was still asleep on the couch with Snuggles ontop of him.

"Never knew your boyfriend was into beastiality, then again..he'd have to be to be going out with you." Joey smirked at Marik.

Marik growled and planned to pounce on Joey and kill him.

"Don't." Yami said, petting Marik's head like a cat.

Bakura walked in again.

"What did I just say?" Ryou growled.

"I'll be good." Bakura puffed up in fright when he saw Ryou.

"Wait..you don't own me!" Bakura decided to fight backed.

"Without me you wouldn't be alive, fucktard!" Ryou snapped.

"Bullcrap, I could just get another boy to haunt!" Bakrua yelled.

"You could not! He'd probably smash the ring! I should've a long time ago to get rid of you!" Ryou yelled.

Bakura pounced on Ryou.

"Cat fight?" Joey watched in amusement.

They all watched as Ryou and Bakura tried to kill eachother, biting, scratching, gnawing, and yelling.

Yami and Marik tried breaking them up, they ended up getting scratched and bit.

'Should I do plan B?' Marik asked.

'Plan B is only for emergencies, as in life threatening.' Yami said.

'This is pretty bad...' Marik said.

'I guess so. Marik, you have permession to do plan B, transformation.' Yami said.

Marik growled and stared at Bakura, bringing Shadow Magic to him.

Everything glowed white, Ryou snapped out of it and backed up.

They all heard a loud noise and the light stopped...everything cleared.

Ryou stood there, frozen...

"HAH!" Joey laughed.

Bakura had been transformed into a snow white cat.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Ryou yelled at Marik.

"Turned him into a cat..what does it look like?" Marik said.

"Oh my god." Yugi facepalmed.

"How many times have I told you NOT to use your shadow powers in the house?" Yugi yelled at Marik.

Bakura just sat there and meowed.

"..." Marik just stood there.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA" Joey laughed.

"He's a fucking cat." Ryou said, sitting down and facepalming.

Bakura meowed.

"We should introduce him to Mr Snuggles." Marik smirked.

Bakura hissed at Marik.

"BAD KITTY!" Marik yelled.

"Oh my god..." Ryou sighed.

"Calm down, we can change him back in 48 or more hours." Yami said.

"HE'S A FUCKING CAT!" Ryou yelled.

"Yeah. I know." Marik said.

"A cat."

"No he's a dragon." Marik said.

"I'm naming him Fluffy." Ryou said, hugging his kitty.

Malik started to wake up.

"Oof, Snuggles get off." Malik said.

"Good afternoon." Yami said.

Malik looked around, starting to remember what happened.

"Who's the cat?" Malik asked.

"This is Bakura." Yami said.

"You turned him into a cat?" Malik asked, yawning.

"Yeah. long story, he'll be back to normal in like 2 days." Marik said.

"I didn't know cat's humped legs too." Malik giggled.

"Ah!" Ryou growled, pushing Bakura off.

The cat meowed.

Mr Snuggles opened his eyes at the sound of his owner's voice, soon realizing a cat was there.

Mr Snuggles got off Marik, and looked at the cat.

"Snuggles...Don't eat Bakura or Ryou will kill you." Malik said.

"Damn right." Ryou said.

Snuggles walked up to the puffed up Bakura.

Snuggles licked the cat's face, paw-grabbing him to snuggle with him.

"Now I see why you named him Snuggles." Yugi said.

"Aww! He likes him!" Malik giggled.

Snuggles lied down, snuggling the horrified Bakura.

A day passed, Ryou and Bakura went back home to go get something and come back, Bakura was human again.

"Uhh Ryou!" Bakura yelled, sounding like he was scared.

"Yes?" Ryou giggled, knowing that Bakura found out.

Ryou walked in to see Bakura looking at himself in the mirror.

"Oh god I'm half cat!" Bakura whined, looking at his feet paws, his cat ears and cat tail.

"Meow!" Ryou licked him.

"Woof!" Bakura kissed Ryou.

Bakura purred, lying his boyfriend down on the bed.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Marik asked.

"Maybe he saw that he's a cat mutant." Malik said.

"Oh well, it will wear off...probably." Yami said.

"No probably, I've catted people before." Marik said.

"Seriously? I mean...really? You really had to cat people?" Yugi sighed.

"Shut up or I'll cat you too." Marik growled.

Yugi just sneered at him.

Snuggles tried to get near Marik.

"Down, beast." Marik growled, about to attack him.

"Hey!" Malik yelled at Marik.

"Fucking dogs." Marik growled.

'Yami, can I cat Snuggles too?' Marik asked.

'Maybe.' Yami said.

Sorry that I had to end it so fast, I gotta get up early to go to six flags tomorrow. I kinda ran out of ideas towards the end, but I like how it turned out, and hope you do too! I had to make myself finish it before I left.

Hope you lol'd, I did a few times writing this.  



	26. Chapter 26

Me? Updating? Nonsense.  
Sorry it s been so long! But I m back, and there will be more chapters to come if you review!  
Review for a chapter, want to know if people are still reading it/interested. xD

Marco... Yami sighed.

POLO! Marik giggled.

Yami slapped Marik in the head by accident.

Marik slapped Yami back.

He-HEY that s now how you play! Yami growled, opening one eye.

You started it. Marik growled.

-Up staires-

Are they still playing Marco Polo in an empty pool? Ryou asked, while watching a movie with Yugi.

Probably. Yugi giggled.

MARCO! Marik laughed with an insane smile.

Polo! Yami said, feeling around the pool for Marik.

Malik was on the chair reading, sometimes watching them be idiots.

Yami and Marik were smacking each other when they heard Malik saying something.

Both of them still having there eyes closed tried to listen to Malik.

Dunna...dunna...dunna...DUNNA DUNNA DUNNA DUNNA! Malik giggled.

I hear the Jaws theme playing... Yami said, opening his eyes along with Marik

I hear it too... Marik said.

They heard a window open,

RUN! IT S A MAN EATING BAKURA! Yugi yelled from the window, Ryou laughed so hard he fell off the chair

What s a Bakura? Marik asked.

I think it s a type of shark. Yami said.

RAAHR! Bakura roared, jumping on Yami.

Malik just laughed.

AAHHHHH! Marik ran out of the pool.

EVERYONE RUUUUNN! SAVE YOURSELVES! I M A GONER! Yami yelled.

I DEMAND CANDY! Bakura growled.

Alright batty get off. Yami said.

No. Bakura said, clinging to Yami s back.

MARIK! Yami yelled.

WHAT! Marik yelled back.

IT S ON ME AGAIN! Yami growled.

Marik sighed and jumped back into the empty pool and grabbed Bakura and threw him on a shocked Malik.

EWW! GET IT OFF! Malik shrieked.

We meet again. Bakura said.

I see that. Malik growled.

OH MY GOD! Yami said happily.

I sense you have an amazing idea? Marik asked, scooting over to Yami on the side of the pool.

WE SHOULD PUT THE SPARE MATTRESS IN HERE! Yami laughed.

NO! They heard Yugi yell from in his room.

OH MY GOD YES! Marik laughed.

Yami and Marik rushed into the house.

What re they going on about now? Malik asked, looking at the front door then at Bakura.

Hell if I know. Bakura shrugged.

Did you know we re a pairing? Malik said while taking his phone out and checking it for messages.

Crazy ass fan girls. Bakura said.

Oh they re not all girls. Malik smirked (Yeah I mean you Attreyu...stop it)

Bakura scoffed.

They both turned to the doorway and saw the bed coming through it.

Yami and Marik both pushed the bed and watched it tumble to the bottom of the 12ft pool.

Why are there blood stains on it? Marik asked.

Explain it, Yami. Yugi shot at him from the window.

Yami scratched his head.

Yeah I kinda...killed someone by accident. Yami said, giving a guilty smile.

I ve done worse. Marik said.

Oh well, the bloody side is down. Marik said, jumping on the bed and it bounced him back up pretty high.

HOLY SHIT! Yami laughed.

Try it! Marik giggled.

Yami jumped down and hit the bed, then bouncing up again.

They both giggled like maniacs.

We should get them to come in here. Yami said, jumping up to the side of the pool.

EY, WHORES, GEDDOWN HERE! Marik yelled.

No! Ryou yelled.

I m already down here. Malik said, putting a book over his head to cover his face.

Malik you re fucking tan. Yami said.

I m aware of that. Malik said, his voice muffled by the book.

Bakura surprise ran and jumped into the pool and happened to land right ontop of Marik.

SUP? Bakura giggled, showing his cat-like grin.

A bat-cat thing. Marik growled, pushing Bakura off.

You re no fun. Bakura said.

I know. Marik growled.

Marik s back into grumpy mode. Yami crossed his arms.

Malik doesn t wanna come in, I asked him through the mind link. Marik growled.

Oh stop being such a baby, fine I ll come in. Malik growled, putting his book and his cell phone on the ground.

Malik looked down at Yami, Marik and Bakura and realized how much of a jump that is.

Y know I think I ll take the stairs. Malik said.

You woose. Yami snapped.

Malik growled and jumped in.

Better? Malik growled.

Yeah! Marik hugged Malik.

Yugi finally came down with Ryou, they were whispering in each other s ears and giggling.

What s so funny? Bakura sneered at them.

Nothing. Yugi sneered back.

Why d you call us down here, I forgot. Ryou asked.

To come in the pool with us. It s really bouncy! Bakura said.

Pass. Yugi said.

Same. Ryou said.

Damn, we need more people in here! Bakura said.

No worries. Marik said, putting his hands together.

SHADOW REALM CLONE JUTSU! Marik yelled as black and purple puffs of clouds roared around him.

It all cleared after a long 5 minutes.

The fuck was that. Bakura asked.

Don t know. Yami said.

Something stupid I m sure. Malik said, turning the page of his book.

Aww shit. It didn t work. Marik said, looking around.

What didn t work? Yugi asked, looking down into the pool at them.

Quiet Yugi, men are talking! Yami laughed.

Yami, Bakura s not a man. Marik said.

Says the 12 year old. Malik smirked.

12 year old? Bakura asked, tilting his head.

Oh-ho my god! Yami smirked.

Heyyy! Marik growled.

Yeah, he s 12. I created him when I was young, not when I was first born. Malik said.

OH MY GOD! Ryou laughed.

Shut up! Marik yelled.

HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yugi laughed hard.

That is too awesome! Bakura laughed.

Wow, you re 12! Yami laughed again.

Malik you pedobear. Yugi giggled.

Well, I have the body of a 21 year old, therefore...I m 21. Eff you guys. Marik said.

I agree with both of you. Yami giggled.

In my defense, 12 year olds can t be men. I win this fight. Bakura smirked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

I m the manliest man here. Yami giggled.

Oh please, if anyone s a girl here it s you, right Yugi? Marik said.

He kills the spiders in the bathroom, he s a man. Yugi said.

Eww, spiders. Bakura said, hugging himself.

You pussy. Ryou scoffed.

Ey, Yami, guess what. Yugi said.

What? Yami asked.

Yugi jumped on him and sat on him.

WOW unexpected. Yami said.

I know. Yugi giggled.

My god Yugi, if Ryou would ve done that to me I d be dead. Bakura said.

You re a skeleton Bakura, of course you would. Remember that time I punched you lightly and I broke one of your ribs? Marik giggled.

THAT WAS NOT LIGHTLY! Bakura snapped.

Sorry, Bakura did I hear fat jokes? Ryou smirked.

No. I m just way too skinny. Bakura said.

Good, because I weigh like...110 or something. Ryou said.

I weigh around 150. Yami said.

I weigh the same as Ryou. Yugi said.

I weigh 115. Malik said.

I weigh 155. Marik said.

(Okay they are way-too skinny males, I mean look at the Yu-Gi-Oh guys, they re like sticks. No muscle pretty much, plus I m basing this off of a Yu-Gi-Oh website)

Yami s phone buzzed loudly.

Is that a phone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me? Marik smirked.

Ha-Ha. Yami said sarcastically, opening his phone.

You know what I wanna do? Marik asked.

I probably don t care. Malik said.

Wanna go to a dance club? Marik asked.

Yes. Malik said, not looking at him, paying attention to his cell phone.

How do these people get my number? Yami growled.

What? Marik asked, leaning on Yami and looking at the phone.

That s weird. Marik said, looking at the phone.

Did he put Sharpy on his face? Yugi asked, leaning over on Yami to look at the phone.

I m watching you ? What a weird. Marik said.

Does this world hate me? So many pranksters. Yami said.

Yes, they all hate you, Yami. Marik said sarcastically.

Shut up Marik. Yami said, pushing Marik over.

Those are sooo contacts. Yugi said, looking at the pic on Yami s cell phone's screen.

Yeah, no ones eyes are really like that, they re red with dots. People these days are insane. Yami said, putting his phone back in his pocket.

Those eye contacts looked expensive. Yugi said.

I m sooo skinny. Ryou said, lifting up his shirt to look at his belly.

Preggo. Yugi smirked.

Shut up! Ryou growled, trying to hit Yugi, but he dodges it.

Ryou! Why aren t you more like your brother? Malik said, pointing at Marik.

Yeah, why can t you be more like him? Bakura asked.

Marik took off his shirt and flexed.

Gain some muscles, woose. Marik smirked.

Nice tattoos bro. Yami smirked.

Marik put his shirt back on, Shut up!

Your brother is smart and eats a lot. Yami said.

Marik picked his nose.

Yeaaahhhh... Ryou said.

Yugi snickered.

I think I d die if I were related to you guys. Ryou said, shivering at the thought.

You re related to me though. Bakura said.

Incest. Marik said.

You re the one to talk, you re gay with yourself. Ryou snapped.

Kinky. Malik giggled.

Guys, we re all kind of related to our boyfriends, Yugi s my future self, Ryou s is the spirit of the necklace, and for some reason looks like Ryou. And Marik is Malik s anger, and for some reason took on a form. Yami said.

Fuck logic! Bakura said.

I agree. Yugi said.

Unicorns and rainbows for the win! Marik giggled.

Gay. Malik said.

Back at you. Marik laughed.

Not much to do... Ryou said, leaning on Yugi.

Wanna prank call Seto? Yugi asked, getting his phone out.

Hell yeah! Yami giggled.

Rock paper scissors who gets to call him. Yami said.

Rock! Paper! Sciccors! They said 3 times.

I win. Bakura smirked.

Yugi dialed *67 (Or something like that, feel free to correct me) before handing the phone to Bakura.

Bakura clicked the speaker button and put the phone on his lap.

It ringed 3 times.

Hello? They heard Mokuba s voice say.

What the...Mokuba? Bakura asked in surprise.

Yeah?

Why did you answer Seto s phone? Bakura asked.

Yami facepalmed.

Because shut up, why do you wanna talk to him? Mokuba snapped.

Give the phone to Seto damnit! Bakura growled.

Can t make me, doofus. Mokuba giggled.

Look kid, I m gonna go over there and kick your ass if you don t give him the phone. Bakura snapped.

I m soooo scared right now. Mokuba said sarcastically.

Ugh! NOW! Bakura yelled.

No. Mokuba said.

Marik took the phone from Bakura.

Mokuba? Marik asked.

Which guy are you? Mokuba asked.

Marik. Marik said.

The white haired one?

No, the white haired one in the one you just talked to, I m the blonde one. Marik said.

Ohhh... Mokuba said.

Yeah. Marik said.

Hey Marik? Mokuba asked.

What?

Is your refrigerator running? Mokuba asked.

Uhh, I think so. Why do you ask? Marik asked in confusion.

Well then you better go catch it. Mokuba giggled.

What...OH!...HAH! I see what you did there. That s funny. Marik said.

They all heard Seto and Mokuba laughing.

Oh-ho my god you guys...wow! Seto laughed through the phone.

What did I say? Marik asked.

Is he serious? Ryou asked.

Yeah...He s serious. Malik sighed.

Your prank call fucking failed. Now if you would excuse me I m going to go watch movies with my little brother on my huge flat screen 3d TV. Goodbye. He laughed.

Don t rape your little brother before I do! Marik yelled as Seto hung up.

-  
That was weird. Mokuba said, sitting down on the couch with his brother.

Yeah, I get calls from them pretty often. Seto sighed.

Haha, are they really that bored? Mokuba giggled.

Yeah let s go fuck with them later tonight. Seto said.

Do what? Mokuba asked.

Eh, just scare them. Trust me, it ll be funny. Seto said.

Awesome, can t wait! Mokuba giggled, hugging Seto.

I m so glad you re my brother. Seto giggled.

And to think you let them believe your a cold hearted poker-faced scary bitch! Mokuba laughed.

And this stays between us. Seto said.

Yep! Mokuba said.

-  
45 minutes later

Come on, let s go inside. Yugi said, grabbing Yami s hand and trying to pull him out of the pool.

No! Yami pouted.

Stop acting like your 5 again and get the hell over here! Yugi snapped.

Let me handle this Yugi... Marik said as Yugi let go of Yami s hand.

Marik picked up Yami over his back and walked into the house.

Oh my gosh! Yugi shrieked.

You guys can go ahead inside, I ll go kill the bug he s probably freaking out about. Marik said.

They all walked inside, Marik walked towards Yugi, and saw the spider.

How did I predict it was a bug... Bakura sighed.

Yugi froze.

You can move you know... Bakura said, squishing the spider with his foot.

Ewww! Yugi said, urked.

They both heard the door shut and lock.

Huh? Yugi said in confusion.

They both saw Ryou giggle from inside.

He opened the door again and said This is for stealing my shirt! Enjoy the cold, and Bakura! Ryou giggled, re-shutting and locking the door.

That shirt was mine you butt! Yugi growled and walked towards the door trying to open it.

God damnit! Yugi growled, he saw Bakura trying to climb up the wall of his house.

Umm...Bakura what re you doing? Yugi asked, walking towards him.

Trying to get on the roof. Bakura said.

You know that s not going to work. Yugi said, crossing his arms.

Bakura finally climbed up.

Nevermind... Yugi said.

Come up here with me Bakura said, looking down at Yugi.

Yugi got up close.

Yeah, sorry I m not tall enough to climb up there. Yugi said.

Bakura held his hand out for Yugi. Come on, shorty.

Yugi took his hand and Bakura pulled him up in 2 short seconds.

Oof! Yugi said.

That wasn t so bad. Bakura said.

How did you know how to get up here? Yugi asked.

I go up here a lot. Bakura giggled.

...You go up on my roof a lot? Yugi asked.

Yep! Bakura laughed.

Weird. Yugi giggled.

Yugi was about to say something when Bakura grabbed him and led him up to the top of the room by the chimney.

He let go.

Can you hear them talk? Bakura giggled.

Yeah. Yugi said, trying to listen in.

Yeah, I know, it s so weird. I m getting emails from him now, too! They heard Yami say.

I ve got a funny idea. Bakura giggled evily.

Which is? Yugi asked.

Bakura leaned down and whispered in his ear, earning a laugh from Yugi.

Oh my god that s a good idea! Yugi giggled.

Bakura hit the side of the chimney with his hand.

Shit! Bakura whispered in pain.

-  
Did you hear something? Yami asked.

No. Ryou said.

Nope. Malik said.

I ve gotta pee, be right back. Ryou giggled, walking away.

Aaaah! They heard someone moan.

Uhhh... Malik stopped. I heard something then.

Oh god! They heard a lower voice yell.

...Bakura? Malik froze.

He s getting lucky...on the roof...Hmph, that s a new one. Marik said, trying to listen.

Ohmygod where s Yugi? Malik giggled.

Fuck yes! They heard him moan.

Up there apparently.

Yugi banged on the wall with his arm, moaning.

Bakura giggled, hitting the chimney.

Ahhh! Bakura yelled, chimney again with his body.

Harder! Yugi moaned.

They both got up and moaned noises down the chimney, look down to the bottom.

What the fuck are they doing...? Yami asked.

What do you think they re doing? Now shut up I m not finished listening! Marik bonked Yami on the head.

Three...two...one. Bakura whispered, then moving his hand.

They both moaned at the same time.

And they re done. Marik said.

Hey guys, what did I miss? Ryou asked, walking back in the living room.

Not much. Marik said.

They both giggled into there shirts.

Oh my gosh, you re secretly funny. Bakura said.

You re the one who came up with the idea. Yugi said.

They both heard the door slam and silently walked up to hide behind the other side of the chimney.

Marik, Malik Ryou and Yami looked on the roof, they weren t there.

That s weird, a fuck and run. Marik said, scratching his head.

I m as confused as you are. Yami shrugged.

Fuck bitch slut whore skank! Yami yelled.

I wonder where they are... Malik said.

Yugi wanted to laugh really hard but Bakura put a hand over his mouth.

Bakura saw 3 people walk out to the street and look around, probably because they heard noise.

Bakura forced Yugi down so the people wouldn t see them.

Yugi finally got Bakura s hand off of his mouth.

Why did you do that? He snapped in a quiet voice.

Because, there s people over there. Bakura said.

I bet your hair isn t helping. Yugi said.

Back at you. Bakura scoffed.

Don t even start with me, Batty. Yugi smirked.

Bakura jumped on Yugi s back, making them both roll down the roof.

They both growled and clawed.

For the one split second in air...they both thought the same thing...

SHIT!

They both hit the ground hard, Bakura fell on top of Yugi.

And of course, they just happened to fall infront of Yami, Malik and Marik.

Oh, there they are. Malik said.

Have fun? Marik asked, giggling.

I...uhh...If he gets preggo it s not mine.

Get off! Yugi growled.

No! Bakura growled.

Yami crossed his arms.

Very funny prank you guys pulled off. Yami said.

Damnit, he knows. Yugi sighed.

I thought we pulled it off pretty well. Bakura said.

You can t fool me, you may be able to fool these two idiots though Yami said.

Wait what? Malik asked.

Anyways I m going back inside, if any of you fuck on my roof I ll see to it that your blood is all over my house. Yami said, walking inside.

I m going inside too. Malik said.

Get off now! Yugi snapped.

Bakura sat on Yugi.

Marik, if you help me I ll...uhhhhh...give you $5? Yugi asked.

Make it $10 and it s a deal. Marik said.

Whatever. Yugi said.

Marik picked up Bakura and threw him on the ground.

Oww! Bakura shot.

I think you broke my ass! Bakura winced.

Now you know how I feel. Ryou said, crossing his arms, making Malik giggle snort.

Yami giggled Gross.

Yami helped Yugi up. I think you broke my everything. Yugi said.

Someone needs a huuuug! Yami giggled, hugging Yugi.

Gross. Marik said.

Come at me bro. Yami said.

He mad bro. Yugi giggled.

I aint even mad. Marik shrugged. (Lol Internet things.)

Marik stuck his tongue out out of boredom.

Yami grabbed his tongue.

Stop it. That s creepy. Yami said.

Yami let go and Marik licked Yami s cheek.

And there s that shipping. Malik said, earning a bonk on the head from Yugi.

-One hour later. -

College sucks. Yami sighed, just then finishing his homework on the computer.

It ll be over soon babe. Yugi kissed Yami s cheek.

Thank god. Yami said, kissing Yugi back.

Yuck, school. Bakura said.

Yuck, stupid. Yami snapped.

I m not stupid! Bakura snapped.

Whats 100 times 7? Yami asked.

Oh jeez. Ryou face palmed.

Uhhhhhhhh...gimme a minute...I never liked the times crap... Bakura said.

My God even I know that one. Marik said.

70? Bakura asked.

It s 700 you dumbass. Yami snapped.

Oooohhhhhh... Bakura said.

Yeah. Yami said, crossing his arms in front of him.

Yugi leaned over and whispered something to Ryou.

Uhh, we ll be right back. Ryou said, grabbing Yugi s hand and going upstairs with him.

...What? Yami said, confused.

I don t think they re gonna do anything important, probably just found a new yuri pic or something. Marik said.

Yaoi. Malik said, correcting him.

Aren t they the same thing? Marik asked, tilting his head.

No, yuri is girl on girl, yaoi is boy on boy. Get it right. Malik said.

I stick to yuri, they both count as girls. Yami said.

Sure look like girls. Bakura said.

I think you might notice a thing or three wrong with that statement. Malik said.

A thing or thr- Oh I get it. Bakura giggled.

You re slower than me. Marik snorted.

Shut up. Bakura snapped at him.

Ugh. Yami sighed.

So...what exactly do these mean? Ryou asked.

Yugi gave Ryou the You for serious? look.

Don t give me that look, what s it mean! Ryou raised his voice a little.

Yugi giggled.

I m serious! Ryou growled.

Fine, fine. Yugi said.

Yugi whispered in Ryou s ear, when he was done Ryou blushed and giggled.

Are you serious? Ryou laughed.

Yeah, it s what people are doing. Yugi said.

More like skanks! Let s do it! Ryou said.

Yugi got up and walked over to his dresser and opened the bottom droor.

This stays between you and me, if Yami saw these he d kill me. Yugi said.

Well, it IS fitting to you. Ryou smirked.

Yugi giggled Ha, yeah kinda.

Wonder what they re doing... Bakura said.

Doing eachothers nails? Malik asked.

Go do your nails with them, Malik...leave us men alone. Marik laughed.

Men? You guys are just muscly girly girls! Malik snapped.

Oh really now? Bakura asked.

Yeah. Malik crossed his arms.

Bakura jumped on Malik, knocking him to the ground.

Fight fight! Marik said happily.

Are you kidding me? Malik growled, holding Bakura back by putting his hand on Bakura s forehead.

I hate it when they do this... Bakura said.

They re both woosies. Yami said.

Yeah. Marik said.

They heard Yugi s door shut, Bakura got off of Malik.

Where ve you guys been? Bakura asked.

Ryou and Yugi both walked out in the living room with their hands behind their backs.

What are you guys holding? Marik asked.

Nothing. Ryou said.

Mind your own, creepy ass. Yugi snapped.

Marik walked up to Yugi, growling.

I m not scared of you, you may be big but you re dumb Yugi smirked.

Marik grabbed Yugi s wrist from behind him and pulled it in front of him to examine his hand.

...What were you hiding? Marik asked.

HAH! Bakura almost fell over.

Sex bracelets? Yami asked.

Yep. Yugi said.

What bracelets? Marik asked.

Sex bracelets, each color symbolizes some sort of sex move or something. Yami said.

I m not really sure how it goes either. Bakura said.

Ryou s wearing them too. Marik poked Ryou s forehead.

Hmph. Bakura scoffed.

What do they mean? Yami asked.

What do YOU mean? Yugi asked.

Like what symbolizes what? Yami asked.

I wouldn t tell you, like...ever. Yugi said.

Just tell him. Ryou nudged Yugi with his hips, since Marik had both of his hands.

Fine. Yugi sighed.

Everyone waited.

Haha just kidding, no way. Yugi smirked.

You little! Yami growled, his face 2 inches from Yugi s.

I ll just tell you guys. Ryou said.

Everyone waited again.

Nah, you guys would hate us. Ryou giggled.

For the love of Ra just look it up on the computer. Bakura said, making Marik take a laptop off the couch and type.

Oh my god! Marik giggle blushed.

You guys are willing to FLASH someone? Marik giggle snorted.

Yeah. They both said.

Bakura and Yami pretty much sat on Marik, reading the screen.

Yellow - hugging Purple - kissing Red - lap dance Blue - oral sex Black - intercourse the computer read.

Bakura laughed so hard he fell off the couch, still giggling.

Actually that website is wrong. Yugi said.

Yeah, that s not what we were told AT ALL. Ryou said.

What re the glittery ones? Marik asked.

For the love of... Yugi facepalmed.

You just haaaaad to tell them to go on the Internet about this. Yugi sighed.

Son of a-! Marik almost fell down.

We should buy some of these. Bakura cackled.

I don t know, some of these are a bit too gay for me. Yami said.

Wussy. Bakura said.

Yeah. Marik said.

How can they be TOO gay for you? You re the one who wears leather pants. Ryou said.

Don t be dissin on leather pants. Yugi said.

Oh puh-leese. Ryou crossed his arm.

Yugi s phone rang loud

STOP CALLIN STOP CALLIN , I DON T WANNA TALK ANYMORE!

Yugi answered his phone.

Yeah? Yugi asked into the phone.

Bye guys, gonna go duel my cousin. Yugi said, walking out the door.

...Holy shit what does his COUSIN S hair look like? Bakura asked.

Is he related to Jaden? Equally insane hair. Marik asked, earning a kick in the balls from Yami.

DON T SAY THAT NAME. Yami growled.

Hey guys, what did we miss? 3 Marik s said, walking into the room.

Bakura fell over.

That took way longer than it needed to. Enjoy the crappy ending.

.Oh if you didn t get the ending it s from when Marik shadow realm cloned.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
I do not own Naruto. 


End file.
